Arendelle Reborn
by TheTrueDisneyQueen
Summary: *Sequel to Arendelle's Secrets! (can be read separately)* As the sisters reunite, they must discover what a royal life in public involves. Love blooms, friends are made, fears remain, and surprises are discovered. Can the two sisters overcome their past and grow into their future? Read to find out.
1. Off to the Trolls

**Hello Everyone! So this is a sequel to my previous Frozen story, 'Arendelle's Secrets,' but it can be read on its own. I may reference to the other story at times, but you should be able to follow everything without haveing to read it.**

 **On another note, I would like to warn everyone that this story will develop into a Helsa story. I support you if you don't support Helsa, but I would appreciate if you don't hate on this story. Either choose to not read it, or keep your negative thoughts to yourself please.**

 **For all of you out there about to start reading, Thanks again and enjoy!**

It had been a few weeks since what had come to be known as The Great Thaw and the two royal sisters of Arendelle had reconnected. The thirteen-year separation was well over, and both girls almost felt like it didn't happen at all. Almost; but not quite. Elsa was still slightly worried about hurting someone with her powers, and Anna, Anna was still scared of being shut out again. She still wondered what caused the separation? Why was the separation so sudden? Where did Elsa's powers come from? Were they separated when Elsa developed her powers, or did she always have them? She had so many unanswered questions that had been whirling around in her head for days, and she really wanted answers. Though she was nervous of Elsa's reaction, she decided tonight she had to find out. But, Elsa was in a council meeting at that moment, so first she decided to go find Kristoff.

As Anna ran out of her room, she bumped right into Olaf, whose head flew off and landed on top of a suit of armour. "Whoa, okay, why is everything so small?" asked Olaf, who was now as tall as Anna. Anna giggled and ran up to him. She gently put his head back on his flailing body and apologized, "sorry Olaf, didn't see you there!" "That's okay Anna," said Olaf, then looking right at Anna he asked "Why are you running?" Anna smiled, "I was going to go find Kristoff!" exclaimed Anna. "Do you know where he is?" "Ooooh! True love!" yelled Olaf, causing Anna's face to flush red. "He's in the portrait gallery," smiled Olaf before getting distracted by a butterfly that had found it's way into the castle. "Oh, a fluttery bug again!"

Anna laughed as Olaf ran off before continuing her way to the portrait gallery. When she got there, she stopped to catch her breath, and overheard Kristoff mumbling to himself. "Your majesty, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me and my mother when I was a child; and to apologize for not serving you well. My mother wanted to tell you herself, but… unfortunately… she couldn't be here. Your family has played such an important part in my own, as well as my family's, so… uh, thank you. Also, I just wanted to say that you have an amazing daughter. Well, two of them… Elsa has really learned to control her powers, and they are beautiful. And Anna, she… she's perfect. She's beautiful, caring, funny, a little clumsy and a little too trusting, but I love her for it. I mean… I know it's early to say I love her… but she is just so cute and I feel like I belong with her. I think it's love… I mean, I don't know…

At this point, Anna's whole face was bright red and her heart was pounding. She decided to leave Kristoff in peace, he was clearly bonding with her deceased father. She often went into the portrait gallery too, and talked with the various paintings. They always made good company growing up, always someone to listen to her in there. Just as she was turning to leave she hear the clock chime five o'clock. That meant Elsa's meeting was done! Anna quickly began to run to the dining hall where she and Elsa ate dinner every night. Sometimes Olaf joined them which was hilarious. Food ran right through the little snowman's body, and often right back onto the chair. He had already damaged three chairs with various meats, drinks, and soups. Kristoff had never joined the two sisters. No matter how many times Anna told him he was welcome, that there was plenty of food, Kristoff always declined, choosing to eat inside the barn with Sven instead. He claimed he wanted the two sisters to bond, but Anna was suspicious that Elsa still intimidated him. Either way, today Anna had a lot of questions for a certain sister, and she was eager to question them.

When Anna arrived, Elsa was already seated at the table. Anna walked in slowly, all of the sudden very nervous for Elsa's reply. She sat down slowly, avoiding eye contact with Elsa. Elsa automatically knew something was wrong, "Anna?" she asked gently. "Yes?" replied Anna. "Are you okay?" asked Elsa, concerned. "Uh huh," chuckled Anna, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Oh, I don't know, you just seem upset." Said Elsa. "You know, you can tell me anything Anna" she added. Anna nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Well, I, um, just, wanted to know…" she trailed off, leaving Elsa quite confused and curious. "Know…?" she questioned. "Why the gates were closed, why we were separated, why I never knew about your powers, where they came from…?" Anna stopped, worried she had already said too much. Elsa nodded slowly. Her reassuring smile slowly turned into a worried frown. "You mean, you don't remember?" she replied. "Remember what?" asked Anna, now more bewildered than anything. Elsa nodded again. "Well, you did know about my powers Anna, a long time ago…" her voice fell to a whisper "before the accident." Tears started to well up in Elsa's eyes and a layer of frost formed on the table, where her hands had been resting. Elsa gasped, fear overtaking her again. Before Anna could say anything, Elsa had run out of the room. Anna was confused. _What accident?_ She wondered. After a moment of shock, Anna jumped up and chased after her sister "Elsa!" she called.

Anna found herself in front of her sisters closed door. Again. Scared that Elsa was going to disappear forever, she softly knocked and called out, "Elsa?" No response. Carefully she tried the door. It clicked open, to Anna's great surprise. She stepped in carefully. The room was covered in ice, snow fell lightly. Just taking one step in, the temperature dropped significantly. And in the corner sat Elsa, rocking back and forth, and crying. Carefully and silently Anna went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. When Elsa didn't push her away she bent down and embraced her. Slowly the snow stopped, the ice melted away and the two girls were left holding each other. Tears still ran down Elsa's cheeks, but that too slowly ended.

"Elsa, you can tell me." Said Anna. Elsa nodded and began to speak. "You knew about my powers, in fact we used to play with them all the time. Mama and Papa weren't against it, but it never pleased them, especially when we left a mess behind." Then Elsa stopped and chuckled to herself, "in fact, one time, we were tobogganing inside, in the ballroom, and I encased a gold statue in ice, it broke… they were so mad. I had to stay in my room for a week!" Elsa shook her head, "We had lots of fun together" she said. Anna nodded, singling she wanted Elsa to continue. "Well, anyway, it was all fun and games until one night. You woke me up in the middle of the night and convinced me to play with you, as we had done on so many nights before. Normally, we would sneak into the ballroom, play a few hours in the snow and at some point, you would fall asleep in the middle of a snowbank. I would clean everything up and drag you back to bed. You were heavy, but I always managed to do it. Mama and Papa rarely caught us… But well, this time you were going so fast, and I couldn't keep up. I tripped and instead of making a mound of snow for you to fall into, I struck you in the head…" Elsa stopped, sobbing into Anna's shoulder. "I am so sorry Anna!" she cried. "it's all my fault." Anna shook her head, no Elsa, it isn't. I was the one running, I should have seen that you were struggling and stopped." Anna thought a minute, "Hey, I'm ok now! It was an accident, so we are all good!" then, growing confused she asked one more question. "Um Elsa?" Elsa nodded, slowly calming down again.

"Why exactly don't I remember any of this?" Elsa nodded and glanced at her sister. "Well, papa and mama took you to the trolls. Because they were really worried about you. There is an old troll there, he knows magic and he removed all your memories of magic… I assumed since your white stripe disappeared that your memories also came back… but I guess I was wrong." Anna looked down in thought. "Wait… did you say trolls?" Elsa nodded. "Like Kristoff's family? Rock trolls?" Elsa thought a moment and nodded again. Anna stared into space. Slowly she realized, _they were the family on the horse, the one leaving a trail of ice behind, the one that led Kristoff to the trolls… She was the girl that Kristoff had referred too when he said, "I've seen them do it before."_ She gasped, the whole story making just a little more sense. She remembered the conversation they had had a few days previous. She remembered Kristoff explaining how there was a trail of ice he followed to get to the trolls, but who that family was just didn't quite make sense until just now. Either way, Anna knew what they needed to do next. "Elsa, we have to go see Grand Pabbie." "Who?" asked Elsa. "Grand Pabbie, Kristoff's adopted troll grand father." Elsa understood and nodded. Ok. Let's go.

So, the two sisters headed out to track down Kristoff and explain where they needed to go. Kristoff listened to their story and quickly agreed to take them. The trio proceeded to Sven's newly constructed barn where they hitched him up to the sled. Elsa notified the staff of their whereabouts and assured them that a royal guard was not necessary. Just as they were about to leave, Olaf wandered in and asked what they were doing. Before they knew it, Olaf had also joined the adventure. And with that the five headed out, Anna snuggled against Kristoff's chest, Elsa and Olaf comfortably seated in the back


	2. Memories

"Grand Pabbie?" yelled Kristoff as the five jumped out of the sled. "Elsa was weary, last time she was here, she remembers feeling scared and confused. It was dark, and it was like she was trapped. This time it was daytime, but Elsa was still a little nervous about what she would find here. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, on the other hand, seemed at peace. Sven was getting quite excited as well, having been unhitched from the sleigh he was jumping around, sniffing the rocks. Kristoff called out again "Hey guys? I'm back!" Kristoff hadn't returned home since being invited back into the castle, the night after the great thaw. He missed his adoptive family, and was excited to tell them all about everything that had transpired – even that they were right about Anna. Just as Kristoff was getting ready to call out again, the ground started rumbling and trolls began to emerge from what appeared to be lumps of rock. Within a few seconds, the five were surrounded by rock trolls.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" yelled Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive troll mom. Kristoff smiled and gave her hug. A moment later, the trolls realized who was accompanying Kristoff. "The Queen!" they whispered, quickly bowing down to the ground. Elsa bit her lip nervously, not quite sure what to do. A moment later the trolls rose, as Grand Pabbie rolled forward. It reminded Elsa a lot of her trip to the trolls during her childhood. Grand Pabbie bowed gently, and looked straight at the Queen. "Good day your majesty." he said. "Good day," said Elsa. "I see you have learned to control your powers," stated Grand Pabbie, a smile playing on his lips. Elsa nodded. "Yes, I have, thank you." As silence fell over the crowd, Anna chimed in.

"Um… Grand Pabbie?" The old troll turned towards Anna smiling. "Yes, my dear. I see you have found your destiny." Anna was mystified. "Well… uh… I guess… but, well. I am here because… I want to know my memories again." The old troll nodded at Anna. "Ah… yes, your memories." Pabbie thought a moment before looking at the group.

"Anna, your memories were destroyed after the accident. I can't give them back to you." Pabbie said seriously. The group was devastated. But Pabbie continued, "however, if Elsa is willing, I can remove her memories, duplicate them, and alter them. They might not be perfect, but they will be close." The group looked at each other, before Elsa stepped forward, "go ahead. Do what you must." She said. Pabbie chuckled "just like your father," he said with a smile.

A moment later a soft blue glow emerged from Elsa's head. Pabbie delicately held it between his rocky hands. Everyone could see scenes of snow and magic appear, two little girls in the centre of it all. A moment later there was an identical greenish ball right beside it. The blue ball disappeared, and Elsa gasped, a rush of memories being returned. Pabbie continued to nod at Anna and then focus on the glowing orb. As images rapidly changed, Anna stood in awe, barely believing what she was seeing. Then Pabbie's voice broke the silence. "Are you ready?" he asked. Anna inhaled deeply and nodded. With that Pabbie pressed the greenish ball to Anna's forehead and the ball disappeared. Anna gasped, five years of memories being returned to her head. She closed her eyes, focusing on the various scenes passing through her mind. She smiled at the fun, winced at the pain, and cried through the sadness. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes.

"Thank you Pabbie." Pabbie smiled. "Grand Pabbie" and he winked and rolled away. With Anna's memories restored the sisters had a lot to talk about. But first, it was time for a visit with the trolls, who were back to their loud selves.


	3. A Trip to Town

"Come on everyone!" yelled Anna as she ran out of her room. With the Great Thaw also came some changes within the castle, now Anna and Elsa's rooms were right beside each other, they were even having a door put in that would connect the two. Then Olaf was across from Elsa and Kristoff was next to Olaf. This allowed Anna to yell to all of them at the same time, which was sometimes annoying for the three, and sometimes helpful. This time though, the second Anna called out, three doors opened and out came Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff. The four of them ran down the stairs (well, Anna slid down the railing), and then out the dining hall door to the stables. As Anna, Elsa and Olaf waited outside, Kristoff ran in and grabbed Sven.

After a few minutes, Kristoff emerged, Sven in tow. Everyone was excited, for, for the first time in forever they were all going to spend a day in town together. It was one of Kristoff's few days off, as it was the busiest time of year for Arendelle's ice business. Elsa had managed to cancel a whole day of meetings, and Olaf and Anna, never really had much to do anyway. So a trip into town it was. All five of them loved heading into town, Anna and Elsa got to meet their citizens and reconnect with their kingdom. Kristoff got to find more customers for his ice business, and often he was asked about the princess, a topic he could talk about at length. Olaf just loved to smell the smells and play with the children, running around and exploring, he was really like a child in that way. Sven was very much the same, he loves giving all the children rides and he often got many carrot treats as well. Yes, all five of them love going into town, but being together was best of all.

As the five walked across the bridge, that connected the castle to town, a mob began to form around them. Children coming up to play with Olaf, people of all ages hoping to have a chat with the Queen or princess. A few coming for a reindeer ride. But no one in the group minded, in fact, they all loved being surrounded by their community, playing games, answering questions, and just chatting.

After a few hours of the five standing in the middle of the bridge, they decided it was time to move on. Olaf stopped playing house with a group of girls, and Sven let the little boy on his back climb off. The group proceeded to Larsens Bakeri, where they were always treated to great company and a few baked goods! "Oh, hello Your majesty, your highness!" exclaimed Mrs. Larsen in her quiet aged voice. The girls nodded at her with a large smile. "How are you Mrs. Larsen?" asked Anna. Everyone knew and loved Mr. and Mrs. Larsen, but everyone also knew they were getting old and it was getting difficult for them to run the bakery. They never had children of their own that could take over the family business. "We are good dear, said Mrs. Larsen !" Then Mr. Larsen came out and greeted the royals. After the routine greetings, some cookies and a small snowy show from Elsa the crew head out again.

They spent the rest of the day walking throughout the town, playing with the kids, chatting with the adults, and visiting stores. Kristoff even bought Anna a box of chocolate when she wasn't looking. They ended it off in the palace courtyard where a few people had gathered, in anticipation of what was to come. It was a well-known fact that whenever the Queen came into town for the day, she ended off by making a skating rink for all to enjoy.

As predicted, that is exactly what occurred, and the citizens all got to marvel at Elsa's magic again. As they skated and enjoyed one another's company, they all knew how lucky they were to have such involved and caring rulers!


	4. Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Part 1

**Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Part 1**

"Surprise!" yelled Olaf, startling Anna out of bed. As she sat up from the floor groggily, she glared at Olaf. "Olaf!" she exclaimed. "Why did you do that?" Olaf looked hurt for a moment, and then perked up. Clapping his stick hands together and jumping up and down he exclaimed: "because it's finally time!" Anna looked confused for a moment, before realizing what Olaf meant. Her face brightened, and she jumped up. Ignoring Olaf, she hurriedly got dressed in her new outfit, did her hair up and ran into the hallway. Olaf shrugged his shoulders and went to find Elsa.

Unlike Anna, Elsa was a morning person, so Olaf knew she would be awake. Opening the door to her room, he found her sitting at her desk, reviewing some important looking documents. Sneaking up behind her, he got ready to yell surprise, but before he could yell his favorite word of the day, Elsa turned around and said "Olaf." What are you doing here?" Olaf looked down at his feet, sad that he wasn't able to surprise Elsa. Elsa saw his sadness, and smiled at him. "Hey, why don't you go downstairs and look at the ballroom, it's all decorated for the party tonight!" Olaf's face lit up and he began to run out of the room. Elsa yelled after him, "I'll be there in a minute!"

When Olaf entered the ballroom, the first thing he noticed was a giant kransekake, a giant ringed cake, sitting on the middle of a long banquet table. He wondered if he would fit inside, and decided to give it a try. With a little work, he managed to hide, he was sure no one could see him, and was excited to surprise whoever walked by next. Meanwhile, Anna was walking down the hall, marveling at all the decorations that had appeared practically overnight! She reached the ballroom door, and peeked inside. Gasping in amazement she entered, and as she walked by the kransekake, Olaf put his plan into action.

"Surprise!" he yelled, jumping out of the cake. As cake pieces flew everywhere, Olaf's head flew off and Anna managed to catch it. "Olaf!" she said. "Not yet." Olaf was tired of hearing those words. He had already surprised many staff members, and they all said the same thing. He just wanted to start the party already. As Anna finished talking, they heard another familiar voice coming from the stairwell. It was Elsa.

"Anna's right," she said. "Our surprise holiday party doesn't start until after the Jul Bell rings." She said as she waved some magical snow touches onto the already decorated stairs. Olaf smiled, "Sorry, the suspense is tearing me apart," he said as Anna returned his head to his body. As she fixed his head, so it was on straight, she giggled "I'm excited too Olaf, this is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever!" Elsa smiled and added, "The first of many to come." Just then, Anna noticed people beginning to arrive in the courtyard, and running to the window, began to sing.

 _Look at everyone,_

 _They don't realize_

 _We planned a party as a big surprise_

As Anna nodded towards the ballroom, they noticed the servants beginning to bring in the rest of the food and decorations for the party.

 _Soon the ballroom will echo with sounds of cheer_

 _As we ring in the season, this year!_

Anna went to ring three small bells sitting on the table, prompting Olaf to play with them. He couldn't play them as well as Anna could, but he still had fun. Then Elsa began to sing, as they all walked over to a wall covered in wreaths.

 _This is overdue_

 _Gotta look our best_

As Elsa pinned a leaf from one of the wreaths on Olaf, like a bowtie, Olaf was so happy. He sang,

 _I've never been so nicely dressed!_

Elsa then continued to sing,

 _We'll be hosting and toasting the whole night through,_

 _As we ring in the season, with you!_

Olaf was so excited at this point. It appeared Anna and Elsa were too, as they grabbed each other's

hands and began to spin around the ballroom. A few minutes later, the trio was back by the food,

helping to finish decorate the cakes. Anna had the job of sprinkling sugar on the gingerbread castle.

 _It's the first Christmas in forever_

 _Since we opened up the gates!_

As Elsa sang that last line, she noticed the gingerbread castle's gates weren't open, so she opened

them. Noticing it was time for the party to begin, the trio headed toward the castle doors, singing

the whole time.

 _And it's the first Christmas I remember to date,_

 _And it's already worth the wait_

As the doors opened, Olaf could barely contain his excitement.

 _Look at all the joy,_

 _That is everywhere_

Waving to the crowd and having them wave back made Elsa's next line ring with truth.

 _I feel the Christmas spirit in the air!_

The girls began to walk forward in unison, and

 _And the party will start at the strike of noon,_

 _And we'll ring in the season, so soon_

Just then the crowd started to part, and a familiar reindeer and ice harvester became visible. Behind them was the shining Jul bell, ready to be hung in the clock tower for the duration of the holidays. Olaf was so happy he just had to yell

Hey! It's Kristoff and Sven! And the Jul Bell!

Then he wondered though, "Why am I so excited about that?" Elsa laughed, "Olaf, the Jul bell signals the start of the holidays in Arendelle!" she exclaimed. That made sense to Olaf and he looked in awe as the sisters began singing again.

And it's almost time

To ring the bell

The townspeople worked together with Kristoff and Sven, and the bell started to be hoisted up into the air. Everyone from the smallest child, to Olaf, to the Queen watched in amazement.

 _And hear it chime through Arendelle_

 _It's finally here and it's happening fast_

 _We'll make up for all we have missed in the past_

 _It's time to celebrate…_

As the sister's song came to a close, they prepared to ring the Jul bell.

 _As we ring in the season…._

 _At last._

And together, the two sisters pulled the Jul bells string hard. The bells chime could be heard throughout the entire village, and everyone rejoiced. After years of waiting, the entire kingdom finally heard the words that hadn't been spoken by a monarch in the kingdom in years. "Let the holidays begin!"

The girls looked at Olaf, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Okay, Now!" But as the jolly snowman finally yelled "surprise," as he had been waiting to do all day, everyone was leaving. The girls ran out into the crowd. Anna yelling "wait, wait, wait." Spotting a lady with her granddaughter, she stopped them and asked, "Going so soon?" Her answer was not what Anna was expecting. "The Jul Bell rang, I must get home to my family's holiday tradition: rolling the lefse!" As Anna kept trying to stop the villagers, a few stopped to tell her what their family traditions were. An elderly couple Anna recognized from a few of her trips into town said: "We put out porridge for our tomte!" Then a grown pair of twins stopped by and said: "We're baking traditional bordstabelbakkels!" Then Olaf walked up to them, "and I'm going to filet the krumsalakringlekakke!" Then he paused, "That's a thing… right?"

As Anna and Elsa began to feel discouraged, they noticed one more couple that might want to stay. It was an elderly couple that Elsa and Anna had visited with a few times during the last few months. Elsa ran up to them, "Mr and Mrs Olsen, you're welcome to come and join us in the castle if you'd like?" The couple smiled, "Thank you, Your majesty, but Olga and I should be getting home to knit socks for our grandchildren." Mr. Olsen said with a large smile. Mrs Olsen added in "It's our tradition!" "And we wouldn't want to intrude on our family traditions." As they turned away, Olaf smiled and said "Oh! So the surprise is everyone left."

Even though Olaf was happy, Elsa and Anna were miserable. They had worked so hard, and were so excited for this party, only for everyone to leave. Just then, Kristoff yelled over to them. "Hey, I say it's their loss. Who needs a big party anyway?" Anna gasped "Kristoff?" She was amazed. Somehow in all the chaos, Kristoff had put on a cape made out of what appeared to be moss, with a leafy, lion's mane like, collar. "I've got just the thing to cheer you up! My favorite traditional troll… tradition." He looked at Anna, "Care to join in?" Anna gave an enthusiastic "yeah!" Kristoff then began to explain how it works. "Okay, it starts with a gathering song, The Ballad of Flemingrad!" As he began dancing around the courtyard Olaf yelled, "I love ballads!"

 _Every December we all gather round_

 _To pay our respects to a troll so renowned_

As Kristoff sang, Sven pulled a lumpy object covered in a blanket next to Kristoff. The girls looked at it curiously, but said nothing, enjoying Kristoff's little song.

 _In remembrance of a friend we had_

 _A jolly old soul we call Flemingrad_

As Sven and Olaf joined in the dancing part of the ballad, Olaf used his arm as a flute, a surprisingly successful endeavor.

 _We all dig deep down, and we uproot the past_

 _We shove up its nostrils a fistful of grass_

Both the girls shuddered at this idea, as Sven appeared with a mouthful of grass in his mouth.

 _We shape his likeness, bless his soul_

As Kristoff prepared his big finish, Sven grabbed the blanket with his mouth and yanked it off the lumpy object; to reveal a strange rock statue. The girls stared at it as Kristoff finished his song.

 _Of Flemmy the fungus… troll_

As soon as Kristoff finished singing he smiled at the girls and said, "Now you lick his forehead and make a wish!" He proceeded to lick the top of the statues head, while the girls tried to keep from vomiting. When Kristoff asked, "Who's next?" Anna immediately nudged Elsa. "Elsa, you're up!" She said. Elsa gagged, prompting Kristoff to say "come on! Tastes like lichen." This didn't comfort the girls, or Olaf who leaned in to whisper to Anna "You're a princess, you don't have to settle."

Kristoff, seeing that the girls were quite disgusted with the idea of licking the trolls forehead, decided to give them a break. "Okay, okay, I get it, not so much a royal activity. But wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew." As he threw a rock from the troll statue in the pot he said, "It may smell like wet fur, but it's a real crowd pleasure. As he walked away the girls called after him, "we're good!" "Really big breakfast." The girls the proceeded to walk inside.

As they entered the castle, Olaf danced around and yelled "I can't wait!" "For what, Olaf?" asked Elsa. Olaf turned and looked at her. "For your family tradition! What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. Both girls looked pensive. Anna looked at Elsa "Do we have any traditions, Elsa?" Elsa turned and looked at Anna. "Do you remember?" Anna finished.

Elsa looked towards the family portrait of the sisters with their parents, it was painted a year or so before the girl's long separation. "Well… I remember" said Elsa thoughtfully, before beginning to sing a sad little song.

 _It was long ago_

 _They would ring the bells_

 _We could hear it chime through Arendelle_

Elsa went to look out the window, remembering the time when their family was together.

 _I remember the way that I felt back then_

 _We would ring in the season_

Elsa pictured her standing between her mother and father, Anna in her mother's arms. The whole kingdom was there, and as her parents brought the rope down so all four of them were holding it, Elsa remembered the sense of joy she felt in that moment. As she finished her song, she was brought back into the present.

 _We would ring in the season_

Anna came over "But the Jul bell was for the kingdom, what about us?" she asked sadly. Elsa looked down, sad, for she could not remember any family traditions. "After the gates were closed, we were never together." She said. Elsa turned and walked towards the door. "Elsa!" Anna called. "I'm sorry Anna, it's my fault we don't have any family traditions." Elsa left the room, and began to slam the door. Anna ran up to her, "Wait, Elsa…" but she was too late. Elsa slammed the door in Anna's face. A flood of memories came back to Anna, of closed and locked doors. Life without Elsa. She sighed and turned away, holding back tears. Even Olaf, who was always happy, looked sad.


	5. Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Part 2

**Olaf's Frozen Adventure - Part 2**

A few minutes later, Olaf burst into Sven's barn. He was so worried about Anna and Elsa, that he decided he had to do something to help. Knowing they had no family traditions, he knew exactly what he had to do. "Sven, Anna and Elsa don't have a family tradition!" Olaf said in a panic. Sven looked distraught at this news. "I know its sad, but I have a solution!" Olaf continued. Sven perked up, listening to see what Olaf had to say. "We'll go and find the best tradition Anna and Elsa have ever seen, and bring it back to the castle! Are you with me?" Sven did a little dance and gave Olaf a high five, showing that he was. But Sven didn't realise his own strength, knocking Olaf's stick arm off in the process. "Ow!" Olaf exclaimed, even though it didn't really cause him any pain.

A few minutes later, after Olaf tracked down his arm and hooked Sven up to the sleigh, they were off. Olaf yelling "Lets go find their tradition!" Arriving at the first half Olaf straightened his bowtie and knocked. A young mother and her son opened the door. "Good afternoon, I'm Olaf…" The young boy knew Olaf from playing with him in the castle courtyard, and immediately greeted him. "Hey, Olaf!" Olaf however did not expect this and wanted to finish his memorized script. "Please let me finish," he said strictly. "… and I like warm hugs." Olaf continued. "And this is my associate Sven. We're going door to door looking for family traditions. Tell us yours and we'll decide if its special enough." The lady smiled, "we make candy canes together!" she exclaimed, handing Olaf one. "Ooooh!" said Olaf, taking his carrot nose off his head and replacing it with the sweet treat. His eyes immediately began to swirl red and purple and white. "Sugar rush!" he laughed. The little boy smiled and took it out of his head. "Your supposed to eat it;" he said, placing the candy cane in Olaf's mouth. Confused, Olaf asked, "eat my new nose? Why would I do that?" The boy replied, "because it's that time of year!" Olaf stopped and thought, "Hmmm, its that time of year!" Olaf liked this idea and ran off, knocking on peoples doors and singing.

Every door that opened, Olaf greeted them in a different way.

 _Happy merry holly jolly_

Season's greetings here

 _I'm wondering what your family does at that time of year_

 _Love and joy and peace on earth_

 _And tidings of good cheer_

 _Do you have tradition things for that time of year?_

Olaf started to collect a long list of traditions from every family he visited.

 _Well, we hang up boughs of evergreen on every single doorway_

 _Bake a giant cookie in the wavy shape of Norway_

 _Go from door to door to door wassailing with our choir_

 _Hang up all your giant socks above an open fire._

He found this tradition at a house with five children, all wearing nightgowns identical to that of Anna's. Since the gates had been opened, all the children of Arendelle loved to imitate the way the Queen and the Crown Princess dress. Olaf particularly loved this tradition and he felt the need to comment on it. "That sounds safe!" he exclaimed, before continuing his way.

 _So happy merry jultide carol_

 _faithful friends are dear_

 _thanks for sharing what you do_

 _at that time of year!_

At this point, Olaf had worked through a good chunk of town, but there was still a long way to go and the bell was chiming, signaling the start of a new hour. Realising he didn't have much time he yelled to Sven as he galloped away. "We better get a move on if we're going to hit every house in the kingdom!"

 _Jolly merry happy holly, on a midnight clear_

 _I'm here to ask you what you do at that time of year_

 _Hi, Shalom, happy solstice, fancy chandelier_

 _I'm looking for tradition stuff at that time of year_

Olaf found himself on the outskirts of town by now. His first stop was a family who lived in a houseboat.

 _Well, we make our decorations out of Flotsam and Jetsam_

 _Bake a yummy fruitcake and you can't leave 'til you get some_

The lady handed Olaf a loaf of freshly baked fruitcake. Olaf swallowed the loaf whole, but it went right through the small snowman, and ended up sitting on the snow behind him. "That went right through me!" he said, looking back at the still steaming cake. Throwing the cake in the sled, he and Sven continued to the next house. A little girl was excited to show him what their tradition was.

 _Buy each other presents and then hide them very nimbly_

 _Wait up for a chubby man to shimmy down the chimney_

Leaning into the fireplace, Olaf got covered in soot. The clean, sparkly, white snow his body is made up of, was stained black, but Olaf didn't care, he just said "Breaking and Entry, okay on Christmas!" and moved on to the next house.

 _Oh happy, merry, muletide barrols, faithful glass of cheer_

 _Thanks for sharing what you do_

 _At that time of year_

 _Thank you!_

Olaf was almost done now, he just had a few more houses to visit.

 _We knit scarves and sweaters and we wear our matching mittens_

 _Don't forget the jammies that I knitted for my kittens_

 _Eight nights in a row we light menorahs on the mantle_

The next house confused Olaf, but he ultimately accepted the tradition. Although, not without disturbing the children first. "So, you cut down a tree, and then you dress it's corpse with candles? I love it!" he exclaimed, grabbing the tree, and running out the door.

As Olaf headed home, he finished his song. Imagining the scenes in his head.

 _Anna and Elsa will have all that they need_

 _I'll fill my sleigh here, with the help of my steed_

 _It'll be the best time of year_

 _It's up to you_

 _Up to me_

 _Up to…_

At this point Olaf was distracted by a cat, _meow!_

 _Oh, happy, merry, Mele Kaliki_

 _Holly, jolly, happy tappy_

 _Chubby man will soon appear_

 _And faithful friends, a tiny deer_

 _And festive tidings, midnight clearing_

 _And can I leave this fruitcake here?_

 _At that time of year!_

Olaf finished his song just as he reached the last house, which just happened to be Wandering Oakens Trading Post and Sauna. He knocked on the door and was met by a tall man saying "yoo hoo." "Hello! And what does your family do for that time of year?" questioned Olaf. Oaken brought him into a hot room they called a sauna, filled with his family.

"Enjoying the Christmas sweats, inquisitive magical snowman?" asked Oaken after being in the Sauna for a while. "Oh yeah!" groaned Olaf, "nothing like taking you're coals off every once in a while, you know what I mean?" The saunas temperature was unfortunately too hot for the snowman, and he slowly melted, luckily into a bucket Oaken had prepared. His last words were "My troubles are just melting away!"

A few minutes later, Oaken gathered up Olaf's coals, and carried the bucket full of melted snowman water outside. Throwing the water out into the cold air, it quickly turned into a slightly deformed ice statue of Olaf. As Oaken turned around to head back inside, Sven tapped Olaf with his hoof, breaking him free. Shaking himself free, he ran over to a large trumpet and looked into it. "Oh! I feel so refreshed! Am I glowing?"

Oaken came back out with a mini sauna for Anna and Elsa. "Thank you Mr. Wandering Oaken!" said Olaf. Running up behind him he asked, "Would it be possible to get one of those awkwardly reveling, yet tastefully traditional towels your family's so fond of wearing?" "Here take mine, ja!" responded Oaken, turning to return to his family. Olaf headed on his way again, ready to bring all these traditions to Anna and Elsa.

On the way home, Olaf was happily singing a rendition of the ever so famous, Jingle Bells! But as he sang he accidentally knocked the sauna door open with Oaken's towel. One of the hot coals flew out of the sauna and landed in Olaf's hand, who reacted by throwing it. "Whew, crisis diverted!" breathed Olaf, relieved. What he didn't see though, was that the coal hit a squirrel and bounced right back into the sleigh. The heat on the straw goats sparked a fire, which grew quite quickly. Olaf was still ignorant to the disaster occurring behind him. But the danger wasn't over yet.

As Olaf continued to dance and whistle, he unknowingly knocked an axe off the sled. As it fell, it cut one of the reins Sven was using to pull the sleigh. With only one rein left, the sleigh turned so it was going backwards. "Oooh, look! Another reindeer going in the opposite direction!" Sven, quickly realised there was trouble, but Olaf was still clueless as the sleigh gained speed and the flames continued to grow. Within a few seconds, Sven was being pulled down the mountain by the sleigh, their speed increasing by the second. Sven tried to slow them down, but it was of little use. The sleigh began to set trees on fire, and flaming objects were flying everywhere. Poor Sven was left to dodge all the flaming debris coming towards him. As they approached a large gorge, Olaf was still unaware of the danger they were in. Sven put in extra effort to stop the sleigh before the gorge, he was unsuccessful, but luckily, Olaf flew right to the other side, and Sven managed to stay on the other side. Finally, Olaf realised what had happened, he ran to look at the flaming sled, which fell down the gorge and exploded.

Back at the castle, Elsa was on the hunt for Anna. She felt bad for locking her out earlier, and wanted to apologise. But when she knocked on her door, there was no answer. She opened the door, "Anna? I owe you an apology for earlier. Anna?" Hearing a thunk from the attic she headed back into the hallway, convinced that Anna was up there.

"Anna?" called Elsa as she climbed up the ladder into the attic. Suddenly a cloaked figure rose from inside a large trunk, startling Elsa. A minute later, the cloak fell away to reveal Anna. "Hi Elsa!" she greeted. "Anna! What are you doing up here?" Elsa asked playfully. "Looking for traditions," she replied climbing out of the trunk. "And what are you wearing?" questioned Elsa, becoming more and more amused by the minute. "My old Viking helmet. And this was my sorceress cloak!" Anna stated proudly. "Dragon feet!" she yelled out. "I found them in my old trunk. What's in yours?" Elsa rolled her eyes, "Oh, mostly gloves." She said. Anna chuckled, "right, rows and rows of satin gloves." But that chuckle was quickly silenced when she opened the trunk and looked inside. There were indeed, rows upon rows of satin gloves. They filled almost the whole trunk. "Yep, welcome to my world." Sighed Elsa. But it wasn't all gloves, Anna managed to pull out a funny little crocheted penguin. "Who's this little guy?" "Oh!" exclaimed Elsa. "Sir Jorgenbjorgen! He was a really good listener," she said with a hint of melancholy. Her melancholy quickly turned into sadness and she turned to Anna. "Anna, how are we going to find any traditions up here." She asked. But then she noticed a box in the chest, "unless…" "What's that?" asked Anna. "Look inside" responded Elsa, handing the small box to Anna. As Anna opened the box, she gasped. The two finally realising they had found their tradition.

Meanwhile, Olaf and Sven were still trapped up on the cliff. "Okay Sven, not going to sugar-coat it, this is a bit of a setback…" Olaf said. He then tried to salvage at least one of the traditions he had found. First he found a crown with candles on it, "oooh, maybe this is salvageable!" But, as he put it on his head it fell apart in his hands. "Definitely not." Next, he found a glass bottle lying in the snow. "Parts of this are still good I think!" But as he picked it up, it shattered and fell to the ground. "Oh, this is unsafe now" commented Olaf, covering it up with some snow. Then he discovered the fruitcake lying in the snow. "Hey! The fruitcake" he yelled, holding it up for Sven to see. "These things are indestructible! I'll just take this seemingly harmless shortcut here, and meet you back at the castle." He said joyfully. What he didn't realise, it the shortcut was actually a wolfs den.

As Sven realised what Olaf had walked into, he panicked and ran for the castle. He barged into the barn, where Kristoff was busy making his Flemmy stew. "Sven! The Flemmy stew is ready!" Kristoff exclaimed as Sven ran up to him. Sven attempted to convey that Olaf was in trouble, but Kristoff wasn't understanding. This led to Sven acting out the scene. Luckily, Anna and Elsa happened to be walking in, because Kristoff was clueless to what Sven's crazy little play meant. "Oh no! Olaf's lost in the forest?" exclaimed Anna. "And being chased by hungry wolves?" Added Elsa. Sven nodded, happy that someone finally understood him. The four friends immediately gathered the people, and began going door to door, asking for the kingdoms help. Everyone was only too happy to help, and soon the entire kingdom was out looking for the magical snowman.

While the kingdom was getting organized, Olaf was running from the wolves. He was scratched, and dirty and bruised, but otherwise okay. He managed to break up his body to fit through a bush, saving himself and the fruitcake. "Yes, yes! I did it! A tradition is saved!" yelled Olaf, holding the fruitcake up high in victory. Just then a hawk swooped down and grabbed the fruitcake. Olaf was devastated, he had failed to find Anna and Elsa a tradition. "Well, I guess hawks need traditions too." He said sadly.

 _Happy, merry, holly, jolly_

 _Tidings of good cheer_

Olaf began trudging through the snow. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, and he didn't really care.

 _I never meant to let them down at that time of year_

Eventually, he found himself by a snow-covered tree. He slumped down next to it, "maybe I should just stay lost."

Meanwhile, the whole kingdom was still searching. They had searched through town, and were moving into the forest. It took a while, but eventually Anna and Elsa heard a voice say, "I'm not here." When they looked down they saw a carrot sticking out from a pile of snow. They smiled in relief and knelt down so that they were sitting next to it. "Hmmm. I wonder where he went." Said Anna. "He probably went out on a mission to find traditions for Anna and Elsa." Came a muffled reply. "And did he find it?" asked Elsa gently. "He did, but then they caught fire and fell off a cliff, and then they caught fire again…" came Olaf's sad response. It was at this point that Sven found Olaf's nose, and lifted him out of the snow pile he was in. "And then a hawk took them," finished Olaf. "I'm sorry, you still don't have a tradition." Said Olaf. "But we do Olaf." Said Anna, handing him the box. "Look!" she said. Olaf's eyes widened, "wait… is that?" "Anna made these, years ago. When we first made you! You are the one who got us together, and kept us connected when we were apart." Explained Elsa. "Every Christmas, I made Elsa a gift" added Anna. "All those long years alone, we had you to remind us of our childhood." Continued Elsa. Anna finished off, "Of how much we still loved each other!" "It's you Olaf! You are our tradition." Exclaimed Elsa. "Me?" asked Olaf, astonished. "Surprise!" revealed Anna. The three friends hugged, happy to finally be together.

Sure it's nice to open a gift,

That's tied up, with a perfect bow

Elsa began to sing, creating a bowtie made of ice, and attaching it to Olaf, replacing the one he lost earlier. Anna, continued…

 _But the greatest present of all_

Was given to me long ago

Then Elsa began again, guiding Olaf towards the townspeople.

 _It's something I would never trade_

 _It's the family that we've made_

The townspeople began to notice Olaf, and they all began to come over to say hi, much to Olaf's delight. _'cause when we're together_

 _I've got everything on my list_

The townspeople brought many of the traditions that Olaf had lost earlier, delighting Olaf even more.

 _'_ _cause when we're together_

 _I've got all I wish_

 _All around the Christmas tree_

 _There'll be dreams, coming true_

The townspeople began to dance and play games, happy that Olaf had been found.

 _But when we're together_

 _Then my favorite gift is you_

Elsa began to use her magic, delighting the crowd. She first made a pathway, for the townspeople to walk on, Olaf taking the lead.

 _I would travel miles and miles and_

 _I would follow any star_

It only took a moment for an ice rink to appear under the townspeople's feet, along with ice skates. Soon, the whole village, including Olaf and the royals were out enjoying themselves on the ice.

 _I'd go almost anyplace_

 _If it's anyplace you are_

Then Elsa created a long banquet style table, many of the townspeople had brought food, let alone all the food that wasn't eaten at the party earlier that day. It really began to feel like a festive event.

 _Cause when we're together_

 _I'll forever feel at home_

 _And when we're together_

 _We'll be safe and warm_

 _Doesn't matter where we are_

 _If you're there with me_

 _Cause when we're together_

 _That's my favorite place to be_

Elsa's final magical display was to create a stunning Christmas tree made out of ice.

 _'_ _Cause when we're together_

 _It's a holiday every night_

To decorate the icy tree, Elsa created strings of ice and hung hundreds of lanterns on the frozen branches.

 _And when we're together_

 _Then the season's bright_

 _I don't need the bells to ring_

 _I'll know when it's here_

It was time for the final touch. Elsa enveloped one of Anna's gift in ice, creating a star. She then created a snowflake that lifted Olaf up to the very top of the tree, where he placed the star for all to see.

 _'_ _cause when we're together_

 _I could stay forever_

 _And when we're together_

 _It's my favorite time of year_

As Olaf was lowered down to the ground, everyone stood and admired the tree, and the icy magic behind it. It was truly a magical moment, that the whole village will remember forever. "Well, I think Arendelle has a new tradition," Elsa said. "Yes, thank you Olaf" added Anna. It was just at that moment that a hawk flew by, and Olaf was hit in the head by a fruitcake. "The fruitcake!" Olaf exclaimed, holding it up. "It's a Christmas Miracle!"

Yes, Arendelle had indeed found a new tradition. It was to be a joyous holiday season for all!


	6. A Trip to the Isles

**A Trip to the Isles**

"Anna?" Elsa called, poking her head into her younger sister's room. Not finding her there, she went out into the courtyard, one of Anna's favorite areas of the castle. Sure enough, as she walked out of the castle, she spotted Anna sitting on a log feeding some ducks. She chuckled and walked up to her. "Hey Elsa!" exclaimed Anna as she saw her big sister approaching. "Hey Anna," said Elsa nervously. She had some news to share, and she knew Anna wouldn't take kindly to it.

"So Anna," said Elsa, trailing off. "Hmmm" said Anna. "Well, I, you see, I'm going to have to take a trip soon," Elsa said. "What?" asked Anna, a little confused. She knew that as Queen, Elsa would eventually be required to take trips to go to summits, to sign treaties and trade agreements, but she didn't think it would happen so soon. "Well, where are you going?" she questioned. Elsa took a deep breath and looked away, whispering "The Southern Isles." Anna stared intently at Elsa for a moment, "what did you say?" Anna was shocked, she couldn't believe her ears and was desperately hoping she was wrong. Elsa sighed again and looked Anna straight in the eyes. "The Southern Isles." She said firmly. She held her breath as she watched Anna's eyes widen in fear and disbelief, as her mouth opened and closed a few times at a loss of words, as she stood up and began pacing in front of Elsa. Finally, she managed to speak, "Are you crazy!" she yelled. "That's where that scoundrel is, you can't go there!" she practically screamed at Elsa. Elsa nodded her head, "yes, I know. And that's the whole reason I must go there." Anna sat down again. "I don't understand, why Elsa?"

"They are about to finish Hans' trial, and they want either me or you to testify before reaching a decision. There is also the matter of trade. We cut them off after what Hans' did, but we may have done that prematurely. After all, they rely heavily on us for their ice and fish, and we need them in order to ensure we have enough food to survive the winter. Cutting them off may have been a mistake that I need to remedy before its too late. I have already discussed the matter with the council, and they have decided it is of utmost importance that I go." Anna sighed and looked towards the pond in the distance. After a few minutes of silence, she looked at Elsa. "Let me come too." Elsa shook her head, "no Anna, it will be too hard for you, just imagine seeing him again." Anna thought a moment. "But, it will be hard for you too, and I want to be there to help you." Elsa sighed. "Yes, it will be hard, but I need someone to stay behind and run the kingdom, and you are the only one trained and ready to do it. It would be harder for you to see Hans again." Anna nodded. "When do you leave?" she asked. "Probably tomorrow?" Anna's eyes widened again, "so soon?" "Yes," Elsa said. "It's a five-day journey, and they want me there by next week." Anna nodded and hugged Elsa. "Come on, I need to brief you on what needs to be done in the next week.

The next day, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven along with many of the townspeople were down by the docks ready to see Elsa off. As Elsa prepared to board the ship, she gulped. She didn't want to worry Anna, but she was a bit nervous about sailing, ever since her parents had died in a storm at sea, the idea of a boat has terrified her. But her worries were taken away by Anna wrapping her arms around her. Elsa melted into the hug, and when they let go, Anna handed her a small box. "Open it," she urged. Elsa smiled and pried the lid off. Inside was her old pal Sir Jorgenbjorgen. "I thought you could use a friend on the boat, you know, to talk too. I remember you said this little guy was a good listener." Elsa smiled broadly and hugged Anna again. "Thank you."

Anna stepped back and allowed Kristoff to say goodbye. He bowed his head to Elsa causing her to chuckle. "Have a safe trip Elsa." "Thank you, Kristoff." She paused for a moment, hesitating before adding, "take good care of…" she was about to say my sister, but she had a flashback to the last time she had said that, "Anna." She finished. "I will" he replied. Just then Olaf came bounding in between them. "Bye Elsa! See you soon!" he said energetically, not realizing how long she would be gone for. Elsa laughed, "bye Olaf, you be good ok?" Olaf nodded before running off to chase a butterfly. Elsa shook her head, amused, before turning back to Anna and Kristoff. After one more hug and a few more goodbyes, she climbed the ramp up to the boat. Before entering the cabin to speak with the captain she turned and waved to her people, eliciting a cheer.

Anna worked on holding back tears. She didn't want to worry Elsa, but she was terrified of boats, especially of Elsa on a boat. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kristoff, noticing Anna's distress. "What if she never comes back?" whispered Anna in response. "Hey," said Kristoff gently lifting her chin up so he could see her tear-filled eyes. "Don't worry, Elsa will be fine. She has magic remember." Anna nodded. "I just don't want to lose her." Kristoff hugged her and Anna quickly melted into his warm embrace. As they cuddled together, Anna decided there was no one else she would rather be with. She looked up at Kristoff's warm brown eyes, and his dirty blonde hair and smiled. Thinking about how she was the luckiest princess on the planet, she fell into a deep slumber. Kristoff sighed realizing they were still in the middle of town. However, knowing how distressed Anna had been recent, he decided not to wake her. Staring down at her beautiful strawberry blonde hair and delicate lips he smiled, knowing that she was the one for him.


	7. Arrival

**Arrival**

"Land Ahoy!" yelled the captain waking Elsa from her slumber. Walking out onto the deck, she could feel the hot sun beating down on her. She had never felt so hot in her life. Quickly she created a small flurry above her head to keep her cool. As the ship docked though, she waved it away, worried it would not make a good first impression on the King of the Southern Isles.

As Elsa walked down the ramp onto the dock she was greeted by a few of Hans' older brothers. The oldest, King Christian and his wife Queen Josephine, along with the Crown Prince Feliks. There was also, Prince Magnus, who was closest in age to Hans, and who looked almost identical to him. It sent shivers down Elsa's spine, but she kept a smile on her face and went through all the required greetings before being taken to the castle and shown her room. The following day would be quite busy for her, with the trial, a trade meeting, and a tour of the town. She was happy to have a few hours to herself. However, it wasn't long before she started to realize something was wrong, there was no ice in her ice bucket, and looking out her window, she noticed that all the ice cream shops, fish stores, and ice stands were closed. She wondered if it was a result of the trade cut off and decided to go find King Christian to find out.

Sure enough, the King confirmed her suspicions. Elsa was shaken by this revelation and decided that they must create a new trade agreement because she couldn't stand to see a kingdom in such need. King Christian called for the trade meeting to be moved up to that day. Luckily, they were able to come up with a mutually beneficial agreement, and Elsa supplied the whole city with ice on the spot before retiring back to her room to prepare for the trial tomorrow.

Sitting in the courtroom the next day, Elsa was shocked at Hans' appearance. He was brought in in chains, his clothes tattered, hair unkempt and overgrown. He was forced into a small booth where four guards surrounded him, and his feet, neck, and arms were chained down. He looked miserable and Elsa couldn't stand seeing anyone being treated like that, but she knew it would be a political blunder to comment, so instead, she sat through the trial, her heart breaking for the man. When it came time for Elsa to give her opinion of what Hans punishment should be, she surprised everyone. "I think before I come to a decision, I would like a few minutes alone with the defendant." She stated firmly. Realising she might have overstepped her position though, she added: "If that's all right." The King looked at his younger brother and then the queen, before nodding in consent.

Soon the two were alone together, Hans looked at her nervously in shame. He knew she was the powerful one here, and that he did not deserve her mercy. He looked down. Elsa walked over to him, and icy frown on her face. "Why Hans, why did you do it?" She demanded. Hans looked up at the queen, expecting to see coldness etched on her face. What he saw surprised her. Her icy cold stare had melted away, all that was left was hurt, confusion, worry, care, and most of all interest. She genuinely seemed interested in what he had to say. It left him feeling raw, and his icy exterior melted away too. He began to speak.

"My whole life, I've been an outcast. My parents didn't love me, my brothers didn't love me. I was a mistake, my parents told me that from the start, that I was supposed to be a girl, that they didn't want a boy. My brothers too, they all had a role to play, parents who loved them, and they believed they could take advantage of me, my whole life. They've forced me to do their work, humiliated me in public, blamed me for all their wrongdoings. I was the bad son, the worst thing that's happened to this family, the unlucky thirteenth. Nobody's ever cared about my feelings. They've told me I would never amount to anything, never be king or anything." Hans paused, tears threatening to fall. Elsa's was beginning to feel sympathy for the man in front of her. She knew what it was like to be shut out and mistreated. Not to the extent that Hans was, she at least had parents who loved her, but still, the feeling of loneliness still haunted her to this day. Still, something about Hans' story didn't quite make sense to her.

"But Hans, only the firstborn would rule anyway, maybe the second born if something happened. So why did they pick on you, if eleven of your brothers were never destined to rule anyway?" Hans sighed. "My parents had an elaborate plan, Elsa." Elsa shivered a little when he said her name, she wasn't sure she liked him using her first name, neither was she sure that it was appropriate, but she said nothing and let him continue. "You see, each one of my brothers was betrothed before they were born, raised to marry at 18 and unite the kingdoms forever. Christian with Josephine, Sweyn with Astrid, Knut with Katrine, Frederik with Sonja, Erik with Hilda, Benedikt with Ingrid, Joakim with Martha, Aksel with Alaina, Elias with Alana, Mathias with Anastasia, Jacob with Elsebeth, Marius with Anne, Tobias with Larina and Magnus with Mette." Hans sighed, Elsa's jaw dropped. "My parents wanted me to marry you, but your father would hear nothing of betrothal, saying he wished for you and your sister to marry for love." Hans looked back at Elsa, who still looked confused. "I'm so sorry Hans, that sounds terrible. But you still haven't explained why you… why you… you tried to kill me and my sister." Hans nodded grimly, remembering his darkest days.

"Well, as you know, I was told that I would never rule, like all my brothers. I thought, with your kingdom being one of my only chances, and with you not having much experience, that maybe it was my opportunity to… well, be accepted by my family. I planned to come and woo you with my charm and marry you, but well, no one could get close to you, and I, I had heard stories of men trying to court you and not getting anywhere." He glanced back towards Elsa again, her face was stone hard, she didn't seem pleased, but Hans continued. "Then I ran into your sister, or… she ran into me. She seemed so innocent, so ready and willing to marry that I just had to take the opportunity. But I knew I would have to do something with you. So, I decided I would have to kill you. A decision I hated may I add. I was even more disgusted with myself when I saw you and your beauty, and then your power. I thought it was amazing and beautiful." "Stop!" interrupted Elsa. "You thought it was beautiful… that, that, I was beautiful?" she asked in shock. Hans looked straight at her, "yes, I still think that. You are amazing Elsa, your eyes, your powers." He stopped, thinking he had gone too far. Elsa just stared at him and nodded, "please continue" she finally said. "Well, I also knew they would be your downfall. So I waited, and when Anna came back, near death I saw my chance, and you know what happened." He paused, noticing the tears forming in Elsa's eyes, and feeling something wet on his cheek. A tear, he hadn't cried in so long he had almost forgotten what it felt like. But once he had started he couldn't stop. He broke down, "please believe me when I say, I am truly sorry, I never wanted it to go so far. I don't condone violence and I hate myself for what I did to you and your sister. I imagine it every day and it haunts me. If you decide to lock me up, to kill me, whatever, I will accept it…. I don't deserve to be free." He sobbed. Elsa walked over to him and placed a cool hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." She said and walked out of the room.


	8. Decision

**Decision**

When Elsa exited she was met by 4 guards running back in to drag Hans around, and the King. "Well?" questioned King Christian. "I forgive him," said Elsa, eliciting a gasp from everyone around. "I leave his punishment up to you, all I ask is that he not be killed." Elsa finished. The King nodded. "Then I suggest life in prison, working in the horse stables every day, all day." Elsa nodded grimly. "Fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to pack. I will be leaving for Arendelle in the morning." She said. "Of course, your majesty" replied the King. With that, Elsa left, going to prepare for her return voyage.

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff were getting on quite well. Anna and the kingdom, not so much. "Ugh, I don't see how Elsa can stand those snobs!" yelled Anna to Kristoff after a long day of meetings. "Anna calm down, Elsa will be home soon, and you can go back to how life was." Anna nodded and fell into Kristoff's embrace. 'You're right, it's all just so much to deal with and worry about." "I know." He said, picking her up and sitting down on the chair with her. "But, I believe in you, you can do it," he said. Anna blushed and looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for quite a long time just enjoying each others company.

Meanwhile, Elsa was boarding her ship home. But something was bothering her, a certain red-headed ex-prince. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him out of her head. He had struggled so much in his life, gone through so much. But she knew she had to forget about him, couldn't let herself get smitten. He had tried to hurt her and her sister and deserved to be behind bars. Still, no matter how much she told herself that he was a bad person, she couldn't forget how sad he looked, how broken. It haunted her. What she didn't know, was Hans couldn't get Elsa out of his mind either, how she was so kind and forgiving and understanding, even after everything he had done. She easily could have given him a death sentence, but she didn't. She showed him mercy. It amazed him and was the only thing he thought about in the dark dungeon. It provided him comfort. Hans on the other hand, only provided discomfort for Elsa, she didn't know what to do with her thoughts.

Even a week later, as her ship docked, she was still thinking about Hans, she hated herself for it. Luckily, Anna almost knocking her over as she disembarked distracted her temporarily. "Elsa!" she yelled. "I missed you too," said Elsa chuckling. The sisters hugged and began walking towards the castle, chattering the whole way. "I want to hear all about your trip!" exclaimed Anna. "Well, the King is very nice, we renegotiated a trade agreement that will serve both our countries well. You know the isles are very nice, hot but nice. It's very different from Arendelle…" "Elsa!" huffed Anna. "You know what I want to know." "I know." Said Elsa. "So…" questioned Anna. Elsa sighed and said, "He's in prison for life, and… and that's all I want to say." She gulped, and said, "Now, I'd like to be alone." "Elsa?" Anna whispered as Elsa walked away. Luckily Kristoff wasn't far away, and Anna knew he would be there to talk. Sure enough, when Anna knocked on his door sobbing he let her right in, hugging her and listening to her worries.

After a few days of Elsa crying in her room, she finally emerged and apologized to Anna. Slowly things returned to normal, and although Elsa still thought of Hans every day, for the most part, she was back to her own self, although a little more distanced.


	9. Frozen Fever

**Frozen Fever**

Elsa was up at the crack of dawn – which wasn't actually unusual, except for the day it was. It was June 21, Anna's birthday, and Elsa was going to make sure it was perfect. She had the best surprise planned. Waking up early meant she could hide presents throughout the castle, leading Anna to them with a red string she had found. She had bought 14 presents, one for every year she couldn't get Anna a gift, plus this year.

A few hours later, after she had set everything up, she was out in the courtyard. Kristoff had arrived to help her. Overnight the servants had brought hundreds of tables and chairs out into the courtyard, for all the townspeople, who would be arriving later that day for a large party. Of course, it was a secret, which was very hard to do. But Elsa had managed, personally going to each and every door and inviting the townspeople.

Now, the only thing left to do was to finish the banner and create a cake topper. "Okay, here we go." muttered Elsa, deciding to tackle the cake topper. The first one she made was just of Anna, standing by herself happily. "So lonely," she said, creating a new one. "Stiff" she said, looking at a statue of her and Anna standing side by side at her coronation. Sighing she created a new one, "Ah! I hated that." She gasped, revisiting the image of her hugging Anna when she was Frozen. Waving her hand to create another topper she whispered to herself, "come on Elsa, this is for Anna? You can do this." Then she heard Kristoff call over to her. "Relax! It looks great." "Oh, I just want it to be perfect" she replied, looking at a statue of her and Anna ice skating. "Speaking of perfect, check this out!" yelled Kristoff. When Elsa turned around she forced a smile. Kristoff had finished the Happy Birthday Anna sign, but it was still dripping paint, and it wasn't very neat. "Are you sure I can leave you in charge here?" she asked, running over and wiping some paint off his face. "Absolutely," he replied confidently "Cause, I don't want anything to happen to this courtyard." "What could happen?" asked Kristoff chuckling. "Its all set." Then Elsa looked up and spotted Olaf tasting the cake. "Olaf, what are you doing?" Olaf quickly turned around, cake covering his face. "I'm not eating cake." he said. "Olaf" said Elsa, prodding for the truth. "But its an ice cream cake!" defended Olaf. "And its for Anna." Elsa reminded Olaf. "And its for Anna." Olaf repeated sadly. As Elsa walked away, Olaf took the mushed up cake out of his mouth and stuck it back on the cake.

A second later, Elsa realized that it was time to go wake Anna. "Oh, its time!" she exclaimed walking towards the door. Olaf was excited "Its time! For what?" But Elsa didn't reply; looking at Kristoff instead. "You sure you got this?" "I'm sure" Kristoff reassured. "Don't let anyone in before we're ready," she reminded. And adding a few last minute icy touches to the courtyard she walked out, heading towards Annas room. But not before reminding Kristoff to not touch anything, her last words were "Keep an eye on that cake!"

Up in Anna's room, Elsa opened the door very quietly and snuck around to the side of the bed. Peeking up over the side of the bed she whispered "Pssst. Anna, Happy Birthday!" "to you…" sang Anna. "No silly, it's your birthday, laughed Elsa. "…to me" sang Anna. "Its my birthday," she whispered. As Elsa pulled the blankets off her, Anna sat up quickly, "Its my birthday?" she said, almost in disbelief. Elsa nodded, "Uh huh, and its going to be perfect because…" Elsa began to sing.

 _you've never had a real birthday before_

 _except of course the ones you spent outside your locked door_

Elsa handed Anna a new dress, present number 1, and kept singing as she changed

 _So I'm here way to late_

 _To help you celebrate_

 _And be your birthday date if I may_

Ah choo! Elsa sneezed, worrying Anna.

 _Elsa I'm thinking you might have a cold…_

Sang Anna, coming out from behind her changing curtain, but Elsa shrugged it off. "I don't get colds," she said, "besides,"

 _A cold never bothered me anyway_

With that, Elsa quickly transformed her dress using the coloring from the nearby plants. To top it off she added a few pink flowers from one of the plant vases in Anna's room. Then she did the same thing to Anna's dress, sharpening the colours and adding some flowers in her hair. "Woah! Fancy," exclaimed Anna as Elsa handed her a red string. "Follow the string!" said Elsa. "Wait, what?" questioned Anna, confused, but she did anyway.

 _I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today_

 _Nothing but nothings gonna get in our way_

Anna found her second gift, a bracelet that Elsa hid inside a suit of Armour. Elsa place the bracelet on Anna's wrist and the two kept going.

 _I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my powers_

 _I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower_

What Elsa didn't see was the snowgies she made when she sneezed, the snowgies that had found their way into the courtyard, and the snowgies that caused Kristoff to knock a whole bowl of punch onto he head.

 _If someone wants to hold me back_

 _I'd like to see them try_

As Anna opened a cupboard, she found her third gift, a miniature version of their castle, along with an Olaf that popped out and yelled "Summer!"

 _I'm on the birthday plan attack_

 _I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky_

The girls found themselves out on one of the many balconies, where Anna found her third gift, a bouquet of flowers.

 _I'm making today a perfect day, for you_

Anna found her fourth gift just then – a sandwich, as the girls swung down on Anna's swing.

 _I'm making today a blast, if it's the last thing I do_

It was a bit of a jump, but Elsa revealed a painting to Anna that she had commissioned a few months prior. Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven were all in it.

 _For everything you are to me, and all we've been through_

 _I'm making today a perfect day for you_

Elsa made it a point of riding a bike through the halls with her sister. As they rode, Anna got a pair of leggings in her face, clearly her sixth gift. Elsa was still sneezing at this point, and all the little snowgies she had created were causing quite the dilemma for Kristoff. Especially as they spotted the cake. Meanwhile, the girls had finally made it into the town, and as they walked by the docks, Elsa gave Anna a fishing rod – her seventh gift.

 _Surprise, surprise this one especially… ah choo_

Anna was getting worried about Elsa…

 _Wow, you've go me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you_

 _I think its time that you go home and get some rest_

But Elsa would hear nothing of it

 _We are not leaving cause the next one is the best!_

And Elsa handed Anna a beautiful snow globe of Arendelle.

\- _Elsa, you've gotta go lie down_

\- _No way, we've got to paint the town_

Elsa placed a traditional sweater from Oaken over Anna's shoulders, making gift number nine.

\- _But you need medical attention_

Just then Oaken popped out from one of his travelling one-person saunas. "Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy, of my own invention!" he asked. "No thinks said Elsa. As she was walking off though Anna said, "we'll take it." And accepted the medicine. The girls found themselves in the center of town, Elsa conducting a children's choir for Anna.

 _We're making to day a perfect day for you_

 _We're making today a special day_

 _We're singing a special song to make your wishes come true_

 _Wishes come true…_

 _We love princess Anna…_

Anna was really struggling at this point to hold all her gifts, there were just so many of them.

 _And I love you too,_

 _So we're making today a perfect day_

 _For, you!_

Elsa's snowgies were really taking over the town at this point, but Anna and Elsa were clueless. Somehow, they always managed to not be looking when they appeared. They sure were giving Kristoff a tough time though. They had just knocked the banner down, and Olaf being Olaf, he offered to fix it. However, since Olaf didn't know how to read, that didn't quite work out. Instead of Happy Birthday Anna, the sign read, Dry Banana Hippy Hat, meaning Kristoff had to fix it anyway. A difficult task when the snowgies were ready to destroy anything in sight. Meanwhile, Elsa was taking Anna up to get her last few gifts. She had just gotten a crazy birthday hat when they started heading to the tower. "Come on!" _she yelled. "_ Now we climb!" "Elsa, that's too much, you need to rest." But Elsa still was having none of it. "Ugh, we need to get to our birthday chills, I mean thrills!"

 _Making dreams_

 _Making plans_

 _Go, go, go, go!_

 _Follow the string to the end_

 _You are my very best friend!_

"Elsa?" Anna called out in worry. Elsa was beginning to act dizzy and tired. "What? I'm fine?" Elsa insisted.

 _We're gonna climb_

 _We're gonna sing_

 _Follow the string, to the thing_

At this point Elsa was really off balance. As they reached the top of the clock tower, Anna saw two Russian dolls of the sisters. But she was more worried about Elsa about anything. She looked like she might fall off at any moment, even though she was still singing.

 _Happy, happy, happy_

 _Merry, merry, merry_

 _Hot, cold, hot, birthday!_

Sure enough, Elsa began to fall of the clock tower. Anna dropped all the gifts she was holding and ran to catch her. "Elsa, look at you, you've got a fever, you're burning up." She exclaimed, worried about her sister.

 _Alright, we can't go on like this_

 _lets put this day on hold_

 _Come on, admit it to yourself_

"Olkay, I have a cold" whispered Elsa, ashamed. The two began to walk back towards the castle, "I'm sorry Anna, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, and I ruined it, again." "You didn't ruin anything," assured Anna, lookine Elsa in the eyes. "Lets just get you to bed."As she opened the gates to the courtyard, the thought occurred to her that the gates were closed, but she didn't think to much about it. However, when she opened the door she was really greeted by a surprise. All the townspeople, and Kristoff and Sven, and Olaf and hundred of small snow creatures greeted them. "Surprise!" they all yelled, causing both girls to gasp. Anna in amazement, and Elsa in shock.

 _We're making today a perfect day for you_

 _We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new_

 _There's a fine line between chaos, and a hullabaloo_

 _So we're making today a perfect day_

 _Making today a perfect day_

 _Making today a perfect day!_

The snowgies began to form the letters ANNA, while jumping in the air, as everyone shouted, "A – N – N – A!"

 _We're making today a perfect day, for you_

At this point Anna was surrounded by people. Kristoff was on top of Sven, guarding the cake. "Happy birthday he said smiling. Anna smiled back and blushed a little.

 _We're making today a happy day_

 _And no feeling blue_

Kristoff slid down onto the ground, it was quite impressive. But as he slid down toward Anna, he shouted something unexpected. "I love you baby!" As the townsfolk kept singing, Anna smiled at him in shock. She knew she loved him and she had been wanting to say it for a while, but she was never sure if he felt the same way. Now she knew, and it elated her. Kristoff seemed a little unsure though, but then decided to be honest and added "I do!" shrugging his shoulders.

 _For everything you are to us_

 _And all that you do_

 _We're making today a perfect day_

 _Making today a perfect day_

 _Sven cut the cake and threw the pieces onto all the plates. Unfortunately none of the townspeople got any, as the snowgies quickly gobbled it up._

 _A perfect day_

"Okay, to bed with you," said Anna as she noticed Elsa again. "Wait, wait, all that's left to do is for the Queen to blow the birthday bugle horn!" Elsa said. "No, no, no, no, no!" pleaded Anna, but it was no use. Elsa blew the horn just as she sneezed, sending a giant snowball into the air. In fact, it flew with so much force it landed in the southern Isles, right on top of Hans, who was working in the horse stables. Finally, after a long day, Elsa was in bed. Anna spoon feeding her some soup. "Best birthday present ever." She said. "What?" questioned Elsa curiously. "You letting me take care of you." Anna replied. Elsa smiled at her and sneezed, causing a few snowgies to surround them.

Meanwhile, Olaf and Kristoff had spent a few hours bringing all the snowgies up to the north mountain to live with Olaf. There were over five hundred of them, and Olaf had taken the time to name each one of them. Kristoff could still hear him talking, "slush and sludge and slide and ansel and flake and fridge and powder and crystal and squalor and pat and sphere and William…"


	10. The Letter

**The Letter**

Elsa was in the middle of reading a proposal for a new law regarding the ice harvest, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. When the door opened she saw it was Kai. "Your majesty" he greeted her. "Please, Kai! Call me Elsa." She pleaded. Kai chuckled and commented on how Elsa was just like her father. "I have an letter addressed to you, it has no mention of where it came from." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, who could be sending her a letter. "Thank you, Kai, you may set it down over there" she said, gesturing to a table in the corner of the room. The letter was probably from Anna, playing some sort of a game with her, and as much as she would love to read it now, she knew she first had to finish her work.

However, a few minutes later she was interrupted again! This time she knew it was Anna, because she came bursting into the room, followed by Olaf. "Hi Elsa! Do you wanna come try the krumkake Chef just baked?" she practically yelled. Elsa smiled, "I'm sorry Anna, this is a very important bill being proposed, and I need to review it before I do anything else. When I'm done ok?" "Oh… ok." Said Anna turning to leave. Then an idea popped into her head. "What's the bill about?" "Hmmm?" said Elsa. "Oh, um. Just how the ice harvesters should be paid." "Ice harvesters?" repeated Anna. "Uh huh." Confirmed Elsa. "Then you should talk with Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa looked up at her sister, a thoughtful expression on her face. She nodded, "yes, I believe you're right. Do you mind going to find him?" Anna smiled widely, "Of course!" she exclaimed, running out of the room.

It didn't take Anna long to find Kristoff, who was in the barn with Sven. "Kristoff!" called Anna when she spotted him. After a quick hug, she said "Elsa needs to talk with you!" and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the barn. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" yelled Kristoff. "About what?" "Oh, some bill that's going to affect the ice harvesters." She said, letting go of his arm. Kristoff nodded, "oh, well then, lead the way!" Once again, Anna grabbed his arm and began pulling him to Elsa's study, where they burst in the door together.

As Kristoff and Elsa began to talk, Anna and Olaf got bored. It was such a serious conversation they were having. So, Anna began walking around the study. After a while, she discovered the letter Kai had brought in earlier. Noticing that it wasn't marked, she interrupted Kristoff and Elsa's conversation. "Hey Elsa?" she called. "What's this?" Elsa looked up from the bill she was reading. "It's not from you?" she said surprised. Anna shook her head. "Noooo…" "Oh, then I have no idea who it's from. I'll figure it out later." She turned back to her desk. Anna though, wanted to know what was in that envelope. After making certain that Elsa and Kristoff were occupied, she silently opened the letter. What she read made her jaw drop.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _I realize it is likely improper of me to be writing to you like this, however, I must confess a few things. I know my actions were of terrible misconduct on my part, and that you had no right to forgive me. I am truly grateful and will forever be in your debt and under your power. What I have to confess is likely not to please you and I strongly suggest you sit down, before concluding this letter._

 _I dreaded seeing you in the Southern Isles, I believed you would end my life. But you didn't, you were kind, and merciful. Everything I wish I was. I understand you will not share my sentiments, but I have not been able to stop thinking of you since your departure. You are truly beautiful, inside and out. Your piercing blue eyes, your snowy blonde hair, your gentleness, unselfishness, and understanding. It may be presumptuous of me to say this, but I believe I am in love with you._

 _It would be of great pleasure to me if I could see you one last time. You see, I am to be sent to a small island, off the coast of the Southern Isles, in two weeks time. It is a high security prison, where I will do heavy manual labor until I die. I am not asking for aide, as I deserve the prison I am heading for. All I would like is for a chance to see you one last time before I will never have a chance to again._

 _I understand that everything I wrote in this letter was a large overstep of my boundaries, but this was my only chance to let you know how I feel. I hope you will understand._

 _Hans_

When Anna had finished she gasped and dropped the letter. Collapsing into a chair she stared at Elsa with wide eyes. Elsa quickly ran to her side, "Anna?" she said worried. "What's wrong, are you ok?" Tears started to fall out of Anna's eyes, her head fell into her hands. She just continued to shake her head no. It was then that Kristoff noticed the paper on the floor. "Elsa," he said, handing her the letter, "I think you should read this." Elsa looked worried as she took the paper out of Kristoff's hand.

As she began to read, ice began to form at her feet, and a light flurry began to fall. "Snow!" yelled Olaf, jumping up and running across the room. As Elsa began to walk away from Kristoff and her sister, Kristoff quickly hugged Anna. Anna fell into his embrace still sobbing. She was scared, scared of Hans, scared of Elsa going to see him, sad that she didn't know that they may have feelings for each other.

When Elsa finished the letter, she didn't know what to do. She knew she had to go see Hans, but she was confused. She felt attracted to this mysterious man, but she knew she should hate them. Feeling a blizzard building up inside her, she decided it would be best for her to be alone, to let everything out. She ran out of the room, into her chambers and collapsed on the bed. Sobbing she allowed her room to be coated in ice, for the first time since the Great Thaw.

A few hours later, Elsa was still lying on her bed hugging Sir Jorgen Bjorgen to her chest. She hadn't even managed thaw the ice, she still felt unsettled, unsure of what to do. Eventually she heard Anna's signature knock on the door. "Come in" called Elsa. "Woah" said Anna as she saw all the ice and snow in Elsa's room. "Welcome to my life" said Elsa. "This happened almost everyday before the great thaw." Anna's eyes widened. "Oh…" she said, walking over to sit on Elsa's bed. "So," she said. Elsa took a deep breath, not sure what to say. "Hans." Anna said carefully, watching her sister's reaction. Elsa just looked into her sister's eyes. "Anna, do you love Kristoff?" she asked. Anna looked surprised, "Why… yes, yes I do." She stammered. "How, how did you know?" asked Elsa. "Know what Elsa?" responded Anna. "That you loved Kristoff," Elsa clarified. "Oh" replied Anna. "I don't know, its just this feeling I get, whenever I think of him, or see him. Its like, there are butterflies in my stomach, and I get all happy, and… sweaty and I don't know. I just… I just love him." Elsa looked away, a tear falling from her eye. "Why Elsa?" Elsa looked straight at Anna and said the most chilling thing Anna had ever heard. "I think I love him." She whispered. Anna's eyes widened, she looked straight at her sister. "But… Elsa, you can't, you don't know him like I do. You've only met him once!" Anna tried to be logical, she knew love didn't follow logic, but she didn't want to accept the truth. "I just… I need to see him again Anna, to know. I have to." Elsa looked at her sister, "Please" she choked out. Anna looked down and nodded. "When will you leave?" she asked. "Today," Elsa said determinedly. Anna held back some tears and hugged her sister, "please be careful, don't let him trick you." She advised. Elsa nodded, and went to go pack


	11. Back in the Isles

A week later Elsa found herself stepping off the boat to the wide smile of the King of the Southern Isles. She was a little surprised to see him there, as she never announced her visit, but she was glad nonetheless. It would have been quite awkward to show up unannounced at the castle. "Your Majesty" greeted the king. "What a pleasant surprise, may I ask what the purpose of your visit is?" In all honesty, King Christian was nervous, in his experience, an unannounced visit normally meant a threat of war. But he was pleasantly surprised when Elsa smiled and greeted him cheerfully. "I hope my unexpected arrival is not too much of a disturbance, I had such a good time in the isles last time that I wished to revisit. I also have a peculiar request, that will not likely be taken to well." The last part of what Elsa said rekindled a nervous spark in Christian, but he tried not to let it worry him, continuing to be diplomatic. "And what might that be?" he questioned. "I would like to speak with Prince Hans, and request for his release to me." The King stared at the white-haired queen for a good minute before responding.

"Prince Hans is due to be sent to Fængsel island in a few hours, a high-security prison. May I ask why you would like for his release to you." Elsa took a deep breath, knowing that her next words would decide Hans fate. "I would feel more comfortable having him in the Arendellian prison system, as would my sister. Not that your prison system is in any way inferior to ours, but after all he has done, we would like to have the knowledge that he is indeed locked up, as well as having the opportunity, if we so wish, to check on his status daily." Elsa held her breath as she waited for King Christians response. Much to her surprise, he began to laugh. "I know the feeling!" he said still laughing. "In fact, I was surprised when you did not request for him to be kept in Arendelle. I will grant your request on one condition." Elsa nodded. "That he be stripped of his Southern Isles citizenship and be granted citizenship in Arendelle." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing if it that would be a good idea. She knew Anna would not like it. After a moment though, Elsa nodded her head. The two leaders shook on their deal as the King accompanied Elsa towards the facility Hans was currently residing in.

When Hans stepped out Elsa gasped in shock. Hans was so thin she could see his ribs, his hair was overgrown and so covered in filth, that it had turned a dark brown. Let alone his clothes, they were tattered and ripped, exposing his scratched and bruised skin, which was also a filthy brown colour. He stumbled as he walked, clearly ill with fever. Elsa watched as he stumbled over to them, knowing that it would not look good if Elsa helped him. "Your majesty" Elsa said turning towards the King. "I would like to depart immediately, if it is alright with you." Christian nodded and the trio began to walk towards the boat, a few guards surrounding Hans. As they reached the boat Elsa and Christian bowed to each other, a traditional parting gesture in the southern isles. Hans and Elsa then boarded the boat. It wasn't until they had raised the anchor and set sail though, that Elsa managed to be alone with Hans, in the room he had been assigned. Even though the ship had a prison cell, Elsa opted instead to give Hans a proper bedroom, similar to the one she resided in.

"Why did you save me?" were Hans first words. Elsa said nothing, instead conjuring up a big ice cube along with an ice bucket. Melting the cube into the bucket, she proceeded to warm it over the fire. Grabbing some rags out of a drawer, she began to gently clean Hans face and body. As much as she could do without exposing Hans. The two were silent, Elsa's big worried eyes glancing into Hans' every few minutes to make sure he was ok. When Elsa was finished she finally began to speak.

"Hans, to be honest, I don't know why I came to your rescue. From the moment I left the isles after your sentencing, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and then I got that letter. I knew I had to see you, and… figure things out." She looked back at the rag, focusing on wringing it out. That is, until Hans touched her shoulder. It was light, and gentle, and made Elsa want to jump into his arms. "Elsa, I'm sorry if that letter made you do something you might regret. I don't understand what's happening either. I just… I met you and spent some time. You're the first person I've ever met who genuinely seemed interested in who I was inside, beneath the… well, the terrible things I did and the monstrous exterior I wore." Elsa snickered, "I've been there before… it's basically been my whole life." Hans nodded sympathetically. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Elsa was surprised at how easy Hans was to talk to, let alone how much she wanted to tell him. Before long she had told him all about the accident, their separation, her feelings throughout the 13 years, her attempted suicide, her stress about ruling the kingdom. In exchange, Hans filled her in more about his parent's early death, his abusive brothers, his escapes from the palace and uncaring nannies.

For most of the boat ride, Elsa and Hans sat together and chatted, the servants and the captain were very concerned for their Queen, but they all knew she could protect herself and decided to let her do as she wished. By the time the boat docked in Arendelle, Elsa truly felt connected to Hans, she had butterflies in her stomach every time she was near him and couldn't stop thinking about him when they were apart. Hans felt the same way.


	12. Return to Arendelle

Stepping off the boat was grueling for Elsa. Hans had been put in handcuffs and was taken to the castle by the guards, a decision that had been made by Hans himself, to avoid distressing the public. As the public cheered for their queen, Elsa put on a smile and waved, she hugged her sister and Olaf and Sven and Kristoff; but inside, she was devastated. All she could picture was Hans behind chains. She was so upset by this thought, that she did something that shocked and horrified everyone that lived in the castle. She gave Hans his own private chambers, with no security. His only restriction was that he had to stay inside the castle, and in the private castle gardens. Anywhere the public had access too was off limits. It was this decision that led to Anna confronting Elsa later that day.

"Elsa are you crazy!" shrieked Anna. Pacing around the room she kept yelling, "He's dangerous, he tried to kill you and me! He's just tricked you, you have no idea what he is capable of. He's just getting on your good side!" Elsa sat on her bed watching her, growing more impatient with every passing second "Enough!" yelled Elsa, interrupting Anna mid-rant. Tears started to leak from her eyes. "Don't you think I know all that, do you think I want to feel like this?" she shot back through her tears. Anna looked guiltily at the floor and sat down next to Elsa. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Feel like what?" Anna asked.

Sniffing Elsa looked away, "Like, like, every time I see him I want to throw up, my stomach pools with this warm jiggly feeling and I just feel so happy. When I'm not with him all I can do is think about him, with his smile, and his auburn hair, those green eyes…" Else sighed and trailed off. Anna's heart sank, she knew that feeling, she understood Elsa's decisions now, she just didn't know how it could have happened. "You love him Elsa." Anna said. Elsa looked at Anna in alarm and began shaking her head. "No, no, I can't. Like you said, he's dangerous, he…" "Elsa. You love him." Anna repeated seriously. Elsa searched Anna's eyes for a moment before hesitantly nodding. "Yes." Whispered Elsa.

Anna nodded grimly. "Elsa, I don't know what you see in him, but if you really see something in him, and I mean, really see something in him, then I trust you." Elsa's eyes widened, she was shocked. As Anna's words sunk in she was overjoyed. Elsa gave Anna a big hug and ran to see Hans. When she saw him she quite literally jumped into his arms, he struggled to catch her. "Woah! What's all this?" Hans asked smiling. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Said Elsa, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hans' eyes widened, "You, you do?" he asked. Elsa nodded, all of the sudden she felt very nervous. It all melted away though when Hans gentle voice broke the silence, "I love you too." As he put Elsa down he smiled at her, and she leaned into his embrace. They stood there like that for hours, just cuddling, whispering, and laughing. They would have stayed like that all night if it hadn't been for a certain talking snowman.

"Hey Elsa!" he yelled, running down the hallway. Noticing Hans, he looked him up and down. Loudly whispering to Elsa, he said: "Who's that?" Apparently, Olaf hadn't yet heard about Hans, nor did he remember him from the boat. Elsa laughed. "Olaf." She said playfully. "This is Hans, he's a good friend of mine." Olaf immediately began jumping up and down, "Oh, Oh, oh! A new friend!" he exclaimed. Turning to Hans he stuck his twig arms out and exclaimed, "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Hans just stared at the snowman in disbelief. Turning to Elsa he said, "You made that?" he asked. Elsa nodded, holding her hand in her other hand. Hans nodded, in awe of Elsa's powers. He turned back to Olaf.

"Hi, Olaf. I'm Hans, its nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you!" yelled Olaf. Just then he noticed a bumble bee flying through the castle, distracted Olaf began chasing it. Elsa chuckled and leaned back into Hans embrace, "childish snowman." She commented, "gotta love him." Hans chuckled too and before long, both of them were fast asleep, still clinging to each other. What they didn't know is Anna had been spying on them, trying to process what Elsa had admitted. She hoped Elsa was wrong. But seeing the smile on her face, her carefree nature with him and her openness, gentleness and care towards him, she knew that it was true love. But before she would accept it, she knew she had to first talk with Hans.


	13. Why

**Why**

Anna hesitated before knocking on the door. She felt like she did back at the ice palace all those months ago, not sure what she would find inside, not even sure if the door would open. Eventually she worked up the courage, and her knock rang loud and clear through the hallway. "Come in" she heard. Stepping in she took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of her.

"Anna" Hans gasped, not expecting to see the youngest princess. He thought it would be Elsa, coming to give him a quick visit between meetings. As he stared at the red headed girl in front of him he wondered what she wanted. Anna took a deep breath and decided to get right to the point. "Hans, what do you want with my sister?" she asked. Hans gulped, suddenly understanding why Anna had come.

"Anna, I know how you feel about me, and I don't blame you. I really regret what I did, and I am truly sorry." Hans paused and looked at Anna, trying to read her expression before continuing. "I know you are probably having trouble comprehending what me and Elsa are feeling right now, and to be honest I am too. I do promise with all my heart that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt you, or Elsa, or anyone else in your family. I really do care about Elsa, and by extension, anyone Elsa cares about." Hans stopped to think for a minute. "I really do think I love her, and I, I don't expect you to accept me anytime soon." Hans finished and looked towards Anna. Anna nodded slowly, "How did it happen Hans? How did you and Elsa fall in love?" Anna asked out of pure interest, she planned to ask Elsa later too. She just wanted to understand how the two most unlikely people, could possibly fall in love.

"Well, I saw her for the first time in the courtroom, she was so poised and commanding. I realised I never really spoke with her in Arendelle, I only saw the cold scared side of her. I began to wonder what really had happened in her life to make her feel so vulnerable, remembering my own childhood. I watched her closely during the trial, and was just stunned at her beauty, and then well, she asked to be alone with me. I was really shocked, she still hasn't actually explained why…" Hans trailed off in thought for a minute, before continuing to speak. "she asked me why I did what I did, and I don't know, I just felt the need to really tell her everything. The complete truth, with no lies, or half truths. So I did, I told her about my childhood, and my brothers, my parents death, my feelings, my thoughts… everything really. The whole time she watched me curiously, not with fear, or anger, what I was expecting, but genuine interest and what I swear was concern." Hans paused a small smile on his face, before Anna urged him to continue. "She just stayed and listened to everything I had to say so patiently, she didn't rush me or anything. She stayed calm, almost like she understood and shared in my pain. And then, when I was finally done, she turned back into the icy queen I had seen in Arendelle. All she said was thank you, and she walked out. The next day, I found out the only reason I wasn't to be murdered was that she had refused to allow it." Tears started to brim in his eyes, as he thought of Elsa's kindness. "From that moment on, I just knew somehow. She was so mysterious, and I didn't know why. How someone could be so kind and thoughtful yet be so cold and icy and distant all at once. It stunned me. She inspired me. I really couldn't get her out of my head, and when she came to see me after receiving that letter…" he trailed off again. Anna jumped in.

"You know, when Elsa came home, she stayed and cried in her room for a few days. I never knew why until later. It was because of you, because she didn't understand what was happening, and she knew you could never be together." Anna smiled and Hans, something she never dreamed she would do. "What!" gasped Hans. "I didn't wish to make her cry." He said, devastated. Anna nodded and placed one of her hands on Hans' arm. "I know." She said, surprising both of them. Hans decided he should finish his whole story, so he took a deep breath and that's exactly what he did "Well, Elsa decided to take me back to Arendelle even before I saw her. Which surprised me, it surprised me even that she came. Once we were on the boat, she cleaned my face so delicately, tended to my illness, made sure I was treated with respect and that I had a hot bath, proper food, and drink. She was so kind and thoughtful, and I discovered she's quite funny and mischievous. We spent hours talking. Somehow, I just knew that I loved her, and every passing moment I spend with her that feeling just grows more and more." Hans smiled and looked off into the distance. Anna processed everything had just told her. She had gotten up and was about to open the door to leave when Hans said one last thing.

"Anna, if there is anything, anything at all, that I can do to ease your conscious, your concerns, anything, please let me know. I will do anything. I don't ask for forgiveness, or even understanding, I just don't want you to be hurting." Staring into Hans' eyes, Anna knew he was being sincere. "You've already done it." She said, turning, and walking out of the room, leaving a very confused Hans sitting there.


	14. True Colors

**True Colors**

A sharp knock woke Hans from his slumber. It was early in the morning and Kristoff was waiting outside the former prisoner's door. He was concerned. Anna had told them about their conversation, and she had told him that she accepted Hans. He was shocked and needed to make sure that Hans wasn't up to something.

Kristoff waited, it took Hans a few minutes to wake up and dress. Kristoff was almost ready to leave, when Hans finally opened the door. "Oh! Kristoff. I wasn't expecting to see you. What can I do for you?" Hans asked. "May I come in?" asked Kristoff. Hans nodded and moved aside, motioning to a chair in his room. Kristoff sat down and looked at Hans for a moment. "Look, I'm no good with people. Anna and Elsa would probably kill me for what I'm about to say, but I don't know how to sound polite and put together. I know I gotta learn but, its hard. I've spent all my life up on the…" "Kristoff." Interrupted Hans. "It's alright, just state what you would like, I won't take offense." Kristoff nodded and looked away. "Right, well, um. Are you planning to take over Arendelle? To kill or hurt anyone in this castle or anything?"

Hans looked at Kristoff straight in the eye, making him quite uncomfortable. "No. I swear to you that I have no plan to kill or hurt anyone in this castle, or anyone at all. I know that it is hard to trust me, I understand that, and I will do what it takes to gain your trust. What I did, that's in my past and I'm not proud of it. I know what I did was wrong, and I regret it everyday." Kristoff nodded. "Do you really love Elsa?" Kristoff asked. Hans nodded, a dreamy smile on his face. "Yes, yes I do. With all my heart." He responded. Kristoff nodded again. "Then you wouldn't mind going on a little trip with me." Hans looked unsure. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want you to prove to me that you love her, and that you really regret all that you did. I have some friends that will be able to do that." He said firmly. Hans thought for a minute. "Ok. Give me ten minutes to prepare for my day, and I will join you." Kristoff nodded. "Good. Disguise yourself, we will have to go through town." Kristoff wasn't used to ordering people around, outside of the ice harvesters. He kind of liked it.

Ten minutes later Hans and Kristoff were in the sled. As Sven pulled out of the courtyard they were stopped by a redheaded princess and a bouncing snowman. "Where are you going?" Anna asked. "Uh…" Kristoff hesitated. "Nowhere." He said, a little too quickly for Anna's likely. "Kristoff…" Anna replied in what Kristoff called her warning tone. He sighed and told her the truth. "We are going to see my friends. You know the ones I am talking about, up the mountain." Anna looked confused. "Why, I mean, not why are you going, but why are you taking him with you, and why didn't you tell me and why…" "Anna!" exclaimed Kristoff, interrupting her thought. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. They can prove if Hans really does regret his actions as he says he does." Kristoff explained. Annas eyes widened. "They can! I didn't know they could do all that." She looked at Hans a moment and then declared that she would also me going. "Anna no! What if he isn't so good after all." Kristoff complained. "Then I want to know the truth, and the whole truth, right out of Pabbie's mouth." Anna said, climbing into the sled. Kristoff sighed, "alright, jump in." "I already have!" reminded Anna smugly.

All of the sudden Olaf's head popped out from under one of the sleds seat. He had jumped in the sled when Anna and Kristoff were speaking. "Are we going to see the trolls?" he asked. Anna nudged him "shhhhh." Olaf looked confused, "I just want to know where we are going," he said sadly. "Kristoff sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

When they arrived, Olaf and Anna jumped out and ran to the centre of the field. Kristoff motioned for Hans to follow, for he was still in the sled, staring in confusion at the field. "Uhhh…" Hans managed to say. "Look, they aren't typical friend. They are trolls, they raised me. Give them a minute to wake up." Kristoff finally admitted. "You mean that story about you being an orphan and being raised by trolls is true?" Hans said in shock. Kristoff nodded. "Now come on, you don't want to me standing around there when they wake up.

Just as Kristoff and Hans reached Anna and Olaf, the ground started to rumble. Hans was terrified. After a minute hundreds of rocks transformed before their eyes. "Woah!" whispered Hans. As Kristoff was whisked away by his family Anna started chatting with Gunne, one of Kristoff's adoptive cousins who had just had a baby. Olaf went to play with the troll children, leaving Hans standing there watching everything unfold. He couldn't believe his eyes, especially when a very old looking troll rolled over to him. "Hans." He greeted.

"How do you know my name?" Hans asked, slightly panicked. "Ah, I know much, my boy." Was Pabbie's reply." "Why are you here Hans." "Kristoff brought me. To prove my remorse or something." Hans said. Pabbie smiled at him, "Well you have done that. You do truly feel remorse for your actions. I think it is safe to say, that there will be a royal wedding in the near future." Pabbie winked and looked towards where Anna and Kristoff were sharing a quick kiss before Bulda could come and interrupt them. "Or maybe two." he added before rolling away.

Rolling up to Kristoff and Anna he surprised them, interrupting their kiss. "Kristoff, Anna. Your acquaintance has been telling you the truth. He not only feels terrible for what he has done, he is very deeply in love. My powers do not allow me to determine who, but I think its safe to say it is Queen Elsa. You can put your minds to rest." Anna and Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great Pabbie. Thank you." Pabbie nodded, "Get to know him. You may be surprised." Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and nodded, turning back to Pabbie. But he had disappeared. The two laughed and looked at each other again. As they leaned towards each other, Bulda jumped between them, startling both of them. "So when are you two getting married?" she asked very loudly. Both Kristoff and Anna's faces turned bright red as the rest of Kristoff's adoptive family gathered around. Especially knowing Hans was also in that crowd somewhere. "Mom!" yelled Kristoff, embarrassed, jumping up and trying to head back towards the sled. But they were only grabbed by the trolls and dressed up, thrown around. Hans stood by the sled chuckling as Olaf ran around following the trolls. Anna and Kristoff knew right then and there that Hans had already become a member of their family


	15. Cat out of the Bag

**Cat out of the Bag**

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. Anna woke up to Elsa doing their special knock on her door. Groaning she sat up and yelled "come in!" Elsa opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Anna" she greeted, rather seriously. Anna was startled at Elsa's sharp tone and immediately woke up. "What's wrong Elsa?" she asked. "Where were you yesterday?" she asked. Anna's lips formed a small o shape as she realised why Elsa wasn't very happy.

"Oh, we just went to visit the trolls." Anna said casually, hoping Elsa wasn't upset. Elsa's lips puckered even more, "so you left the castle without telling anyone, abandoned your duties, and took Kristoff, when you knew I had a meeting with him, Olaf and Sven, when they had promised to put on a show for the village children, and Hans, who could have easily been seen by the public! Do you have any idea the mayhem you caused, by ignoring your responsibilities!" Anna felt terrible, she had forgotten all about the meetings, and plans. She even forgot that she was supposed to begin organising the winter solstice dance, and write a letter to the King of Corona about her cousins visit this month.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, I forgot about all that." Elsa's frustration melted away as she saw Anna's concerned face. "It's okay Anna. Just don't let it happen again." The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Anna asked a question. "Elsa, do you really love Hans?" Elsa looked out the window for a moment, a smile playing on her lips. Turning back to Anna she nodded. "Yes, I really do. More than anything." Her smile faded into a look of confusion, "Why do you ask?" Anna laughed, "because he loves you too!" She paused for a second. "Elsa! Can you believe it, a year ago we had no one, and now we have each other, two wonderful men that love us, Olaf, Sven! The kingdom!" Anna couldn't stop smiling. "Anna," said Elsa. "What exactly happened yesterday?" "I told you, we went to see the trolls." Replied Anna. After a few minutes of Elsa intensely glaring at Anna, Anna finally relented. "Ok. We went to the trolls and had them determine what Hans' true intentions were." Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "You did what!?" she practically screamed at Anna. "How could you? You couldn't trust my judgement, even after you said you did! You had to go behind my back and get someone to use magic to find you if he was really good or bad?" Elsa was furious with her sister. It began to snow hard, the room filled with tinted red ice. Anna sat on the bed feeling terrible, but she knew she couldn't continue to let Elsa feel this way. Especially as her room wasn't ice proof.

Anna stood up and walked over to Elsa, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry Elsa, so sorry. I just wanted to be sure, so that you would be safe." Slowly the blizzard began to melt away. As the snow began to fall lighter and lighter, Anna continued. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt you, I know how deceiving he can be." By this point, all the snow and ice was gone. The sisters sat down together on the bed, Elsa nodding gently. Turning to look at Anna she asked, "Well, what did the trolls say?" Anna smiled, "that he is really sorry, remorseful even, he feels terrible about what he did, and he loves someone very much. Pabbie couldn't determine who, but he did say it was most likely to be you." Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Anna." Anna smiled back, "anytime." And with that the two girls got to work preparing for their day, ready to head out to their next meeting.


	16. A Royal Engagement

**A Royal Engagement**

"Be home by 11 you two! And have fun!" shouted Elsa as she watched her sister and Kristoff ride away. The two were going to have a romantic picnic together up on the mountain, which also meant that her and Hans could have some special alone time. As soon as Anna was out of sight Elsa went running into the dining hall where she knew Hans would be waiting for her.

"You're Majesty" bowed Hans as Elsa entered the room. Elsa giggled and blushed a little as Hans rose and handed her a bouquet of crocuses (Elsa's favorite flower). Giggling the whole way the two walked to the table and sat down, just in time for Gerda to walk in with their first course, a knowing smile on her face. Gerda knew better to comment, but she remembered a certain King and Queen that used to act exactly as Elsa and Hans were acting. She couldn't wait for the wedding announcement. That is, once the kingdom accepted Hans. She wondered when the two would make the big announcement. Just as she was thinking this, and setting the couples food down on the table, Elsa broached the topic. "Hans…" she said seriously. "Hmmmm." Replied Hans, happily staring into Elsa's ice blue eyes. "You love me, right?" "More than anything." Hans said sincerely. Elsa took a deep breath, "then, we must tell the kingdom." "What?" asked Hans, shocked. "If we have any hope of moving forward in our relationship, we must notify the kingdom. They will need time to accept you, and… us." Elsa looked into Hans hazel green eyes and beneath the understanding and acceptance she saw, she also noticed a flicker of fear. "You are correct," Hans stated. "You're scared," Elsa said. "A little," gulped Hans. "But I'll be alright; when were you thinking of making the announcement?"

"I was actually hoping to do it in three days time." Replied Elsa. "Why so soon?" inquired Hans. "The other day, Kristoff came to me." Elsa paused. "He came and asked for Anna's hand in marriage." Gerda who was eavesdropping from the kitchen gasped and dropped the platter she was holding. Luckily Elsa and Hans didn't notice the loud clatter and continued on with their conversation. "And you agreed?" Hans asked, already knowing the answer. Elsa nodded. "Yes, I think those two are good for each other, they love each other, and I know Kristoff will treat her well." Hans nodded in agreement before Elsa continued. "We agreed that we would hold the announcement on May 25, which is in 3 days time. The posters have already gone up. I thought, if we were to tell them of the engagement, and then we break the news of you, that perhaps they would be so happy that they wouldn't immediately have such a strong dislike for you." Hans chuckled, "that's a nice way to put it." Hans paused, thinking, "but have you thought of it the other way around?" "What do you mean, questioned Elsa." "What if it makes the announcement of the engagement less special for everyone, Anna included?" Elsa nodded grimly. "Yes, we would only make the announcement if Anna agrees. I already spoke to Kristoff and as he doesn't care much for large celebrations, he is happy if their engagement doesn't get so much attention or a while. However, we both acknowledged Anna's desire for people and attention, therefore, we decided it would be up to her." Hans nodded and chuckled. "Wow, your sister's getting married! How does that feel?" Elsa smiled and shook her head gently. "I haven't really had the chance to think about it to be honest. I'm happy for her, but I'm also a little… nervous I guess." Hans tilted his head, "Why's that?" Elsa looked away, a tear falling down her face. "What if I get pushed to the side, Kristoff has always been there for her, and reliable, whereas, I have constantly disappointed her. She has no reason to want to spend time with me… this marriage could really take her away. What if they want to move out of the castle, or if her children are scared of my powers. What if Kristoff decides to take her away, or…" "Elsa!" interrupted Hans. "I'm sorry," muttered Elsa. Hans looked at Elsa, his eyes full of compassion. "Elsa, I love you, and Anna does too. She will never leave you. Do you know how loyal that girl is to you? Kristoff too. Those two are always going to be by your side. I'm sure with Kristoff living in the castle, that things will change a little, but Anna will always be your sister, and your best friend, no one will ever change that. Not Kristoff, not me, no one." Elsa chuckled and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just never thought about what it would actually mean." Elsa grinned at her lover. Hans grinned back, just as the servants dimmed the lights and put on some romantic music. "Care to dance," asked Hans holding out his hand. Elsa smiled wide and took his hand.

The two began to dance slowly, their bodies molding together. As the song came to its close, the couple's eyes closed, and they leaned in even closer. Their lips touched, sending a magic spark through both of their bodies. Hans loved the chill of Elsa's skin and the tingling sensation he got from her soft lips, while Elsa thought the warmth of Hans' body was perfect. As they parted, Hans whispered a single question into Elsa's ear. "What do you think of marriage." Elsa blushed and kissed Hans again. Their kiss deepened, and the two both knew that one day soon, it would be their engagement that would need to be announced.

Meanwhile, up on the North mountain, Kristoff and Anna were just finishing up their food. Kristoff was still amazed at how much Anna could eat. As she took her last bite and leaned back into Kristoff's warm embrace, Kristoff sighed. He looked down at her wavy red hair, pulled into her signature braids, the way her chest moved up and down with each breath, and Kristoff knew, he really knew, that he never wanted to be anywhere without her. He smiled and breathed into her ear, "come with me." Anna was confused, but followed Kristoff, her hand clasped in his, the entire time. Kristoff brought her up to a grassy ledge overlooking the fjord. Then he led her over to a tree covered in colorful flowers. Picking a vibrant purple flower off the tree, he placed it into her hair. "I love you Anna" he whispered, as he turned her toward the setting sun. As Anna watched the sun set over the fjord, Kristoff lowered himself onto one knee and gently took Anna's hand. Anna turned around and gasped. "Anna, I love you, I have never loved anything more in my entire life. I know I'm not royalty, I can't give you anything you don't already have. I have no status to give you, no alliances, no money, but I do have my heart. And it belongs fully to you. Anna Kristen Gerda Elsebeth Idunn… of Arendelle." Kristoff paused, fully taking in Anna's stunned face, "Will you marry me?" A happy tear fell down Anna's face. She took a deep breath and nodded, first slowly and then faster, as she gained confidence in her decision. "Yes,, oh yes Kristoff!" she exclaimed as Kristoff jumped up, placed a ring on Anna's finger, and pressed his lips onto hers, caressing her hair gently. "I love you," whispered Anna as they parted.

The two lovers walked back to the sled slowly, Anna admiring her ring the entire time. As the two rode back to the castle, the two cuddled together and chattered excitedly about the upcoming wedding, and how the kingdom would react. But it wasn't until the had reached the castle gates that Anna realised she had to break the news to Elsa. Excited and nervous (not realising Elsa had already given her blessing) Anna entered the castle, hand in hand with her fiancée. "Elsa!" she shouted, dragging Kristoff through the castle.

Oblivious to her sister, Elsa and Hans were deep in conversation, a conversation that was constantly being interrupted by the two kissing. It wasn't until Anna burst through the door of her study that the two broke apart. Anna gasped when she saw the scene in front of her. Hans had jumped up and was standing, guiltily looking towards the ground with bright red cheeks. Her normally poised sister's hair was falling out of her tight bun, her long hair cascading down her back. The lights were out and the fire was crackling. If Anna didn't know better she would have assumed more than just kissing had been going on in there. She didn't dwell on the subject though.

"Elsa," Anna said again. Elsa smiled knowingly, realising what was going on. "Elsa," Anna stated again, getting nervous. Memories of when it was Hans she was introducing flashed through her mind, but it wasn't Hans this time. It was Kristoff, someone she had known more than a day, someone who was sincere, and kind, and who really truly loved her. "Kristoff and I," she paused again, watching Elsa's face. She noticed Elsa staring at her left hand with a huge grin on her face. Anna didn't even have to finish her sentence as Elsa was in her arms, hugging her close. "Congratulations Anna," she whispered. Stepping back, she nodded at Kristoff. "I give you my blessing." She said smiling. A tear of joy falling down her cheek. Anna's face lit up as she hugged her sister again. "Thank you, Elsa, thank you."


	17. The Announcement

**The Announcement**

The sun was up and the birds were chirping. The two royal sisters and their suitors were standing in front of the doors that led to the balcony, preparing for the announcement they would be making. They were all nervous, but none were as nervous as Hans. He was trying to hide his feelings as he had been trained his entire life, however, Elsa, who had also been trained to conceal her feelings, would see right through. As she straightened his tie she whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, no matter what they think, I will always be right here, even if I must sacrifice the crown." Hans gulped and looked at his lover gratefully. He couldn't help but notice her slightly distressed face though, as the weight of what could happen over the next few hours fully settled on her shoulders.

"It is time," Kai announced as the trumpets began to sound, calling for the public's attention. Anna and Elsa stepped hand in hand onto the balcony, greeted by loud cheers. Anna gave Elsa's hand a squeeze to give her courage, and Elsa smiled back at Anna, excited for her. Once the cheers subsided, Elsa began to speak.

"I would like to begin, by thanking you all for gathering here this morning. Today, is a joyous day, for both me and my sister. The winter months have been hectic behind the castle walls as we prepared for the spring harvest. However, even with all that needed to be done, we found time to develop certain relationships. Many of you are familiar with our Official Royal Ice Harvester, Kristoff Bjorgman, and his relationship with our Crown Princess, Anna. Elsa paused as Kristoff stepped onto the balcony and the crowd began to chatter, in anticipation for what was to come. Elsa cleared her throat and announced in her loudest, clearest voice. "It is my pleasure to announce that on July 15 of this year, Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Master Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle, shall be wed, at the Arendelle Chapel, at precisely 10 in the morning." The crowd erupted into cheers as Anna and Kristoff shared a short kiss. Elsa allowed for the celebration to continue for a few moments, before once again asked for attention.

Once the crowd had quieted, Elsa cleared her throat and began to speak again. "We are all thrilled with the news of Anna and Kristoff's engagement, however, there is one other matter I would like to bring to your attention." Elsa took a deep breath and glance towards Anna. She could feel the ice pushing at her fingertips, only serving to make her more nervous. Anna stepped forward and took over for a moment, allowing Elsa to regain her confidence. "Citizens of Arendelle, the next announcement we have, may not exactly please you. So before we say what it is, I would like for you all to think about something you have done wrong, I want you to think about who you may have hurt, and how you were hopefully forgiven. I want you to think about a time you were hurt and forgave the person who did it. Elsa, has a very important announcement to make, it directly involves her and is a topic that likely will not meet your approval, at least not right away. But as a kingdom, we need to stay united, and support our Queen. For she has made the right decision. I support her 100 percent, and I hope you all will as well." With that, Anna gave Elsa's hand a squeeze, nodded an encouraging smile at her, and stepped back to stand with her fiancée. "Anna, is correct. Many of you probably remember the so called 'Great Freeze' I caused during my coronation. Once again, I would like to apologize for that. Some of you also may remember the former Prince Hans of the southern Isles." Hans took this moment to step out onto the balcony. He was met with gasps and boos, but he stood tall and regel, next to the Queen. Deciding to ignore the citizens reactions, Elsa took a deep breath and continued. "After his banishment, I visited the Southern Isles on business, and discovered the cruel treatment he was receiving. I decided I could not stand by and allow him to be treated in this way, so I brought him back to Arendelle with me. He has been living in the castle with us for approximately eight months." Elsa stopped again to allow the citizens to gasp and chatter amongst themselves for a few moments. "I am aware that this will be difficult for many of you to accept. However, over the last eight months, I have developed certain feelings for him, just as he has developed certain feelings for me." Hans stepped a little closer to Elsa, and took her hand, squeezing it in support, Elsa squeezed back and smiled" What I am attempting to reveal to you, is that I currently have a suitor. His name is Hans, and I hope all of you will learn to accept him, and ignore his past. It is a past he is not proud of, nor am I, but I truly believe that he has learned the error of his ways, and have turned over a new leaf."

As Elsa finished speaking, she was met with silence. People looked up at the two royal couples in amazement. Then to everyone's surprise, Hans stepped forward. "Citizen's of Arendelle." I realise I am not who you were expecting, I am also aware that probably none of you like me. However, everything your queen and princess has said is true. I regret my past actions and am truly sorry. I know there is nothing I can say that will undo what I did, however, I do hope to show you that I have truly changed. I will not make excuses for my actions, but I will say that I was not under the best influence then. If there is anything I can do to prove to you that I am a changed man, please notify me this Friday in the castle courtyard, and I will do my best. I look forward to getting to know you all, and to hopefully serving this amazing Kingdom for many years to come."

Elsa smiled at Hans as he stepped out of the spotlight. It was at that moment that Anna stood forward. "I would just like to add, that I can truthfully say that I can guarantee that Hans has changed. A few months back, Kristoff, I, Olaf and Sven went with Hans to see the trolls. The eldest troll, Pabbie, the one with the power to see practically everything, looked into Hans' soul, and told us that he is full of remorse and regret. He also stated that he truly loves our Queen. I hope this will allow everyone to relax, and accept Hans for his new self! Three cheers for Elsa and Hans!"

As the crowd cheered the two on, the excitement grew. The whole kingdom realized that there was a royal wedding coming up, and perhaps another in the near future. The entire day was spent by the townspeople coming and congratulating the two couples. To everyone's surprise, the entire kingdom had accepted Hans. Sure, there were a few who still had their reservations, however, even those citizens, were tolerant of the former Prince.


	18. Another Letter

**The Letter**

"How are you feeling, my sweet" murmured Hans, trailing kisses along Elsa's neck. Elsa giggled and put her pen down, turning to greet her lover. "Wonderful. And you?" Elsa replied, kissing Hans passionately on the lips. "Hmmmm" Hans sighed. "Elsa," "Yes, Hans" she replied. "I love you." Hans replied. It was then that Elsa noticed the piece of paper Hans was holding behind his back. "Hans." "Yes, my queen?" "What is that?" she asked, pointing at the paper. "Oh. I was hoping to wait a little longer before showing you." He said. His face becoming quite serious. "It's a letter, from the southern isles." He held it out to her. Elsa looked into Hans eyes, a feeling of dread instantly taking hold of her. With shaking hands she reached out and took the letter.

 _Dearest Hans,_

 _I have just received the wonderful news of your current status with the Queen of Arendelle. I am stunned that you were able to pull this off. Seeing as you have fulfilled our agreement, I am on my way to see you. You and Queen Elsa will be expected to appear in the Southern Isles within the next three months. It is then that we shall reinstate your prince hood. I also expect that you shall be reinstating trade with our country, as well as producing heirs in the near future. Remember our family rule. You have done well my brother._

 _I will be arriving on the 5 of June._

 _King Christian of the Southern Isles_

Elsa read and reread the letter many times, before looking back to Hans. "What does he mean, _seeing as you have fulfilled our agreement?_ " she asked. Hans gulped, "before your coronation, my brother created a plan for me. You see, there is a reason there were twelve of us. There were twelve…" Hans stopped to think for a moment. "Let's say, jobs, to be done in the Kingdom. My father had each of us married off before we were even born. I was unplanned, and undesired. However, as I was a boy, they could do nothing about me. Hence, my childhood." Both of them stopped and shuddered a little as they thought about Hans' past. "Arendelle was never part of the plan. My father knew your father would never consent to an arranged marriage. When I was born, they, they decided…" Hans stopped as years of painful memories came rushing back to him. A tear ran down his face. "Oh, Hans…" said Elsa, hugging him gently."They decided, the only way that I would be worthy of being a Prince, part of the family, would be if I could take over Arendelle." Hans was now sobbing. Even the years of training he endured, learning to hide his emotions, could not keep his emotions at bay this time."That's why, that's why I did what I did;" he sobbed. "Oh Elsa… I'm so so so sorry, I had no idea that someone could ever love me, all I wanted was someone, anyone." At this point Hans really broke down. Sobbing onto Elsa's shoulder, as Elsa shushed him and held him, whispering into his ear. "It's okay Hans, I know. It's okay. I'm here now, and I love you."

Eventually Hans calmed down. "I'm so sorry Hans, that sounds terrible" Elsa said. "I brought you the letter, because I thought we should decide what to do together. The King will be arriving in just a few days. Elsa nodded, reading the letter again. "I think, you must decide if you would like to be reinstated as a Prince of the Southern Isles. I believe we can work out a trade agreement, as well as whatever other agreements are necessary if that is your wish. Arendelle is also strong as a Kingdom, and we don't actually require anything they have to offer." Elsa paused for a moment. "I must say, your…" she paused, hesitating. "The King didn't really follow protocol, just announcing his arrival like this. Hans chuckled a little, "that's Christian for you!" The he grew serious. "Can I look at our current trade status?" Elsa furrowed her brow. "Yes, I guess so. But why?" Hans took a deep breath.

"I know the Southern Isles depended on us for ice, however, if I'm not mistaken their highest export to us were ships and fishing equipment. I would like to see how that industry will hold up in Arendelle if I do not reclaim my prince hood." Elsa smiled gently. "Oh Hans. Don't worry about our economy, if it comes to it, I can make anything we need out of ice. We will be okay, its what you want to do." She paused and looked at his face. "Forget about your duty, and listen to your heart." She advised. Hans nodded and walked over towards the window. He thought about his childhood, how sneaky his brothers were, how they had hurt him so many times. He thought about their goal to take over the world, and how ruthless they could be to reach their goal. He thought about how they could do something terrible if he didn't follow their orders. Then, he thought about his ice queen, about how she could protect them, take care of them. He thought about her love, and kindness. He thought about how he wanted to be on her team, and her team only, and finally, he thought about how he never belonged in the southern isles, it was never his home, never his refuge. It was then that he made his decision.

Turning back towards Elsa, who was sitting on the sofa, peering at him with her big blue curious eyes, he smiled, and gently shook his head. "No, I belong here. I no longer care to be a prince of the Southern Isles. As long as I'm here with you, I'm home. They no longer have anything to offer me." Elsa smiled at her prince. "Do you still want to see our trade reports?" she asked. Hans shook his head and sat down next to Elsa, pulling her onto him. "Later," he whispered into her ear. And the two sat together and stared at the crackling fire, grateful for each other.


	19. The King

**The** **King**

It was early in the morning. The King was due into Arendelle's port today, and the six friends were all gathered in the dining hall. Elsa was leaning on Hans' chest, Anna on Kristoff's, while Olaf was lying in Sven's antlers. Gerda was bringing them cocoa, coffee and anything else the friends desired. "Are you ready?" Anna asked Hans and Elsa.

Hans took a deep breath and nodded. He was definitely nervous, but he knew he was making the right decision, and he had the support of Arendelle behind him. Even with his tough act though, Elsa could see that Hans was nervous, she could see the glimmers of fear in his eyes as he anticipated the Kings reaction. But the six friends had no time to think about that anymore, as they heard the sound of the Southern Isles ships horn. Quickly the friends stood up. It had already been decided that Elsa and Hans would be the only ones, (with a few guards) to meet the king at the docks. Hans said that likely the King would immediately ask for their response to the letter, and he would prefer if only him and Elsa were there to break the news to him.

Then Anna and Kristoff would take over once the reached the castle, as Hans, and likely Elsa, would likely be too upset to continue being civil to the man. Olaf and Sven would be there for moral support if needed, but played no official role.

The carriage ride to the docks was tense with worry. The pair held hands the whole way, hoping things would go well. Finally, they reached the docks, As they got out of the carriage, Hans could see his eldest brother standing, ready to disembark. They reached the bottom of the ramp off the ship, just as King Christian was walking down.

King Christian greeted his brother with a hug, and whispered into his ear, "good job kid!" Hans began to feel ill thinking about his brothers intentions. He stepped away and stood next to Elsa. "Welcome to Arendelle your majesty." She said. "Thank you" King Christian said, smiling. The three headed back towards the castle, and per Hans' prediction, the King of the Southern Isles began his line of questioning before they were even in the carriage. "So, when will you two be able to come to the Southern Isles?" he asked. Elsa and Hans looked at each other, and both took a deep breath. "I am afraid, your majesty, that neither Hans, nor myself, will be able to make the journey." Elsa finally said. King Christian looked confused, "but you must, our people must get to know the Queen of their future trading partner, and Hans must be reinstated as a Prince."

Hans gulped, "that's what we are trying to tell you, sir." He paused again, looking towards Elsa for support. "I won't be coming back to the isles, I have chosen to renounce my prince ship once and for all." The king looked stunned. "But, Hans, be reasonable, all the work you have done to secure Arendelle's throne." All of the sudden, King Christian realised whose company he was in. Elsa looked furious, snowflakes began to swirl around the trio. "I beg your pardon, your majesty?" Elsa questioned. "Sir, it was not like that, what has developed between Elsa and I had nothing to do with the isles. We are meant to be together, and I don't need you, nor the isles, to interfere with that." Hans said coldly. King Christian stared at Hans in shock and the carriage fell silent.

The implications of what he was just told were huge for the isles, they depended on Arendelle for their summer ice supply, without it, hundreds of his citizens would be unable to chill their food, or keep cool on a hot day. He knew he had to figure out another way, however, he would have to contemplate this later, as the carriage had just arrived at Arendelle's castle.


	20. Alive

**Alive**

It was a hot morning in Arendelle, the Castle was abuzz with excitement, as the next day, was the day all had been waiting for. The day Anna and Kristoff were to be wed. However, far off, on a distant island, something was happening that would change the girls lives, once again.

"Adgar! Adgar!" Idunn shouted. "I see a ship!" Adgar came running from the bushes and began to shout. The couple screamed at the top of their lungs, and jumped around, until eventually they noticed the ship begin to head towards them. The two sighed in relief. After spending nearly five years trapped on this island, the two couldn't believe they were still alive. They had somehow managed to learn to hunt, to build a shelter and fire, and they had managed to find enough fruit and berries to survive. The couple had gone from poised royals, with no knowledge of the wild, to experienced campers.

As the ship neared, the two clung to each other, their hair was a mess, their clothes were tattered and torn, and they were sure they smelled terrible. However, they were still welcomed on board with smiles and cheers. "What in the world were you folks doing on that island?" the ships captain, Dax, asked them as soon as they had stepped onto the boat. The two sighed and told the crew to take a seat, this was a long story.

Idunn began to recount their story, "About five years ago, we were on a boat, that went down in a terrible storm. It was our first boat trip in many years. Naturally we were terrified, the entire crew seemed to be dying in front of our eyes. Somehow, I managed to keep a hold of my husband…" Idunn paused, realising they didn't want to reveal their true identity just yet. "… Asgard, who managed to stay afloat on a plank of wood. We must have drifted that way for a few days, before we stumbled upon this island." "Wow!" exclaimed a crew member. "You guys are really tough." Said another. "Well, we have two little girls at home, we wanted to be there for them." Idunn gulped, a few tears falling. All of the sudden she realised Elsa would now be old enough to be Queen. She hoped the kingdom was ok. "Well, what happened next?" asked another crew member.

Adgar took over, "well, I set about finding us food and water, luckily I found a fresh spring, where we both bathed, and drank. Then we were also extremely lucky to find some berries and an orange tree not far away. The mrs, here, managed to set up a small shelter using some giant leave, a few trees and branches. Slowly we settled into a routine, I would wake up early, go out and hunt, then we would eat a breakfast of fruits and berries. Alexa would go out and gather more during the morning hours. Around midday I would cook up whatever I had managed to catch in the morning, and then we would spend the afternoon together, eating fruits and berries for supper." As Adgar finished, the entire crew burst into applause. "Marvelous, amazing, outstanding!" they cheered.

Eventually the captain came back from lifting the anchor. "So, where would you folks like to go?' "If its possible, Arendelle." They said in unison, "but honestly, any civilised place will do to start." Adgar finished, knowing they could spend some time working and get a ferry back to Arendelle from anywhere." The captain only chuckled in response. "Why, that's exactly where we're headed!" he said happily. The two royals sighed in relief. Suddenly the captain realized how tired, hungry and unclean the couple might feel! "Would you like to wash up?" he offered. The couple nodded, grateful to be away from the island. After a long hot bath, a haircut (given by one of the crewmates), a good meal, and some fresh water. The couple fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Finally, knowing they were on their way home, the two finally managed to relax. They knew they still had a good month before reaching Arendelle, but just knowing they would be there soon, put them at ease.

 **So... the King and Queen are still alive. I hope everyone was able to follow this chapter and get all that, I feel like it may be a little confusing/short. I am hoping to edit it still and make it a little more interesting. Once again, thanks for reading everyone!**


	21. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

 _Knock, knock, knock._ "Your Highness?" Kai spoke loudly, hoping to wake Anna up from her deep slumber. What he didn't know was that the Queen had fallen asleep right next to her nervous sister, and was immediately awoken by Kai's knock. Quietly, she walked over to the door and cracked it open. "Good morning Kai," she said. "Oh, your majesty," Kai exclaimed, bowing. "Please stop that Kai" Elsa giggled, albeit, somewhat annoyed. "What time is it?" she questioned. "Six oh two am" he replied. Elsa nodded and smiled. "Perfect, I will make sure Anna awakes and gets ready, but could you get cook to prepare some cocoa and krumkake?" "Of course, your majesty" Kai said, smiling. He remembers Queen Idunn's wedding day, she had the exact same meal for breakfast. Chuckling he headed towards the kitchen leaving the two sisters to prepare for the big day.

"Anna… Anna!" Elsa whispered, gently shaking her sister. "Hmmmmm…" Anna finally answered. "Come on, wake up!" Elsa laughed. "Go away" anna groaned, turning away from Elsa. Luckily, the northern lights were shining bright, even at this early hour in the morning. Copying what Anna did many times, Elsa jumped onto her younger sister, "but the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to get you ready for the wedding!" Elsa yelled. "What wedding?" Anna mumbled, slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings. "Wedding!" she shouted all of the sudden, jumping out of bed and throwing her sister to the ground. Elsa groaned, "Anna!" she shouted, a little upset, but also playfully. "Sorry," Anna yelled over her shoulder as she ran around her room frantically.

Elsa stood up giggling, she remembered last night. How Anna was so nervous she refused to eat her dinner, something Elsa has never heard or seen her do. How she sobbed into Elsa's shoulder about how she could be making a mistake, how she was too young…" Now Elsa took a moment to watch and admire her sister, who after today would be a married woman, no longer a carefree girl. But she knew it was the right decision, both the girls did. Suddenly, Elsa realised that Anna was struggling with her hair. Walking over to her she held out her hand for the brush. Anna happily handed it to her. As Elsa started brushing her hair, the two began to talk.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked. "Wonderful! Nervous… excited… I don't know!" Anna exclaimed. After a moment she smiled, "happy." She finally said, and she meant it. Elsa smiled. "I'm glad," she responded.

Once Elsa had tamed Anna's lion mane, they heard a knock on the door, the knock announcing their breakfast. The two sisters sat down and ate quickly, before heading into their appointments. Hair, makeup, wardrobe. The girls still had hours of preparation before the big moment.


	22. Wedding Bells - Pt 2

**Wedding Bells - Pt. 2**

The girls had gotten ready and were standing inside the chapel. The church was full of people from all over the kingdom. Everything was in order. Anna was pacing, peeking through the doors to try and catch a glimpse of Kristoff. All of the sudden she caught a glimpse of a picture on the wall, a picture of her father. Anna realised, for the first time, that he wouldn't be the one to walk her down the aisle, she realised, that as much as she loved her sister, it wouldn't be the same.

A tear rolled down her face and she turned towards Elsa. "Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa said worried. "Papa" anna said, choking back her tears. Elsa's eyes widened, realising what Anna was thinking. "Oh, Anna…" she said, hugging her sister tight. "You know he is here with us today, he's always with us." She said and glanced up. Anna nodded, "I know," I just… miss them." Elsa nodded in sympathy. They hugged again just as the wedding bells began to sound, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. The girls rushed into their places. They watched as all the bridesmaids and groomsman walked down the aisle. As Olaf walked down with the rings, and as the flower girl walked down and threw the beautiful crocus petals that Anna had chosen. Then they paused and looked at each other for a moment, waiting to hear the music change, their cue to enter. "I love you Anna," Elsa said just as they stepped out into the large chapel.

Walking down the aisle Elsa heard many cheers, many congratulations, they saw many loyal subjects ecstatic for the couple. But all Anna saw was Kristoff. From the moment the doors opened and Anna caught sight of him, it was all she could see or think about. He was so handsome, wearing a white custom made suit. He had a goofy grin on his face, also unable to think about anything but Anna. The walk down the aisle seemed to take a lifetime to the couple who just wanted to be in each other's arms. As Anna and Elsa reached the end of the aisle, the officiant began to speak.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man." He said in a loud clear voice. Elsa took a breath, "I do." She said, squeezing Anna's arm and giving her an encouraging look. As Elsa stepped back, Kristoff reached out to take Anna's hand. In that moment of quiet, Olaf decided to pipe in "Ooooh! I love weddings!" he yelled, prompting a shush from Elsa and a glare from most others. But Anna and Kristoff weren't even listening, they were staring deep into each other's eyes. The officiant spoke for a long time about marriage, the bond between a husband and wife, loyalty, and many other things. Sven chortled in a few times causing everyone ot laugh, but for the most part, the ceremony went as planned. It wasn't until the Officiant said it was time for the vows that Anna and Kristoff began to pay attention once again. Kristoff went first,

"Anna, I never believed I would marry, never believed I could have a happy ending. But you proved both of these things to be untrue, you changed my life forever and for the better. We both had difficult childhoods, losing our parents, feeling alone, but somehow when I'm with you none of that matters. All that matters is you, is our love, which only seems to grow stronger with each passing day. Anna, you know I am not a prince, I have no royal blood in me, yet you continue to love me. You accept me for who I am, just as I accept you for who you are. Anna, I promise to attend all the royal events I must, I promise to support you and do whatever I can for this kingdom. But at the end, I promise to protect you. To have you and to hold you, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. I promise to love you and to cherish you, until death do us part, and beyond. IN the name of God, this is my solemn vow." As Kristoff finished he kissed Anna's hand, and looked into her eyes.

A tear rolled down Anna's cheek as she began to speak. "Kristoff, I know you have nothing material to give me, you have no money, no status, but you are everything to me. You are my rock, my love, my everything. You are right, we both had difficult childhoods. The loss of our parents was tragic, yet, somehow, when I'm with you all that pain melts away, and all I can see is you. Kristoff, I believe in us, in our future, more than anything I have ever believed in. It doesn't matter what others think, doesn't matter that you don't provide Arendelle with anything, because you provide us with the greatest thing of all. Love. You will always show our kingdom the way, because your heart never stops loving, it grows with each passing day, and that's more important than any alliance you could create for our Kingdom. That's why I love you so. Kristoff, I promise to take you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, until death do us part…" Anna paused and smiled at Kristoff. "… and beyond. In the name of God this is my solemn vow."

"May I have the rings please?" the officiant asked, snapping the couple out of their trance. As Olaf waddled up on stage with the rings, Anna smiled at him. "Thank you Olaf, she whispered." Olaf performed his part perfectly, surprising everyone. First he handed Kristoff Anna's ring, stepping to the side and allowing Kristoff to place the ring on Anna's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," Kristoff said staring into Anna's eyes the entire time. As soon as Kristoff was done, Olaf hopped back up on stage and handed Anna Kristoff's ring. She also placed the ring on Kristoff's finger, never taking her eyes off him. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you Kristoff, take Anna, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the officiant asked. Kristoff smiled and looked into Anna's eyes, "I do." He said. "Do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Anna nodded and smiled, "I do." A moment later the couple heard the words they had waited so long to hear. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The room exploded into cheers and Anna and Kristoff shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Elsa smiled and leaned into Hans, happy for her sister. As the couple left the room, Elsa thought about how happy her sister was, and how lucky she was to have Hans.


	23. Wedding Reception

**Wedding Reception**

 _Cling, cling, cling,_ sounded hundreds of glasses at once, prompting Anna and Kristoff to kiss. As the couples lips touches, the entire kingdom seemed to cheer. Silenced only when the Queen stood, and cleared her throat.

"First, I would like to thank everyone for coming. I won't speak long but there are a few things I would like to say." Turning towards Anna and Kristoff she raised her glass, "Congratulations, you too. I love you both so much, and I know you two will be happy together." The sisters smiled at each other for a moment. "Now, Kristoff, as part of my duty as Anna's sister, I must warn you, if you do dare hurt her, ever," she paused a moment for dramatic effect. "You will be encased in ice for the rest of your days." Laughing she continued, "Anna, I know I missed much of your childhood, but I do still remember that little girl who never listened and would scrape up her knees. I loved you then and I love the beautiful, confident, intelligent, amazing woman you have become. I wish you nothing but happiness. To Anna and Kristoff." Elsa finished, raising her glass in a toast. The crowd responded, lifting their glasses and repeating "to Anna and Kristoff.

Once Elsa had taken her seat it was Sven's turn to make his speech. It had everyone in laughter as Sven snorted and moved his antlers, and Kristoff interpreted. "I've known Kristoff nearly his whole life, and he's an amazing man. I want to wish him and Anna all the happiness in the world. And I expect you two to come and let me pull you in my sled many times. Don't forget about me Kristoff." Sven's speech would have gone smoothly if it wasn't for the glasses he knocked of the table as he turned to leave.

After that disaster was cleared and cleaned, Olaf came running into the middle of the room. "My turn, my turn!" he yelled, prompting a few giggles. "Anna and Kristoff got married today!" he shouted excitedly. "I don't really know what that means…" he said staring at them confused. "But it sure is fun! I've heard a lot of people say congratulations, so… CONGRATULATIONS!" he yelled, running to give Anna and Kristoff a hug.

The speeches continued long into the night, the couple danced and sang. They had a marvelous time, until Anna almost fell asleep stuffing her face with chocolate. That's when Kristoff whisked her off her feet and began carrying her down to their carriage. The couple was all packed and ready for a romantic honeymoon up at the North Mountain, in a small cabin owned by Oaken. Elsa walked with them to see them off. As the couple rode into the distance, Elsa wished that her and Hans could move forward with their wedding. But she knew they needed to wait. Wait for the kingdom to fully accept Hans, wait for her to have more experience as Queen. Wait for Hans to actually propose!"


	24. Honeymoon, Sweet, Honeymoon

**So, this chapter has a really short sex scene, its not really graphic and I've never written one before so bear with me. Please don't read if you aren't comfortable/are like under 13. This chapter is not at all important for the storyline, and won't be referenced back to. It was just a fun little thing to write. If you are about to read this chapter, enjoy!**

"Anna", Kristoff whispered into his wife's ear, sneaking up on her. "Ahhhhh" she yelled, startled. "Well, hello to you too," she laughed turning around and kissing him passionately. The two lingered together for a moment before Kristoff pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and handed them to her. "Oh Kristoff," Anna gasped. "They're beautiful!" Kristoff smiled at his wife, and they shared another long kiss. When they broke apart they noticed the sun beginning to set. "Care to take a walk, your highness?" Kristoff asked. Anna nodded and took his arm.

"Can you believe we're actually married?" Anna asked, laughing. Kristoff shook his head, "No, it's like a dream," he said, staring at the setting sun. "I never thought I would marry anyone, let alone a beautiful, fun loving, perfect princess like you." At this point they had reached a clearing, where they had a perfect view of the sunset. Sitting down together Anna cuddled closer to him, burying herself in his chest. "And I never thought I would actually be free of that castle, where I would meet, a courageous, strong, mountain man that I would fall in love with.

The two sat together in silence. It was the last day of their two-week long honeymoon. The entire trip had been wonderful, Elsa had thought of everything. Every morning they would wake up, and a delicious breakfast, with chocolate and carrots incorporated would be waiting for them. Then they would slowly dress and prepare for the carriage ride, which took them to an area of Arendelle Anna had never seen before. The two would chat endlessly in the carriage, and then Kristoff would take a step back, while Anna enjoyed talking and meeting new people. Once they were done, their driver would take them to a fancy restaurant with dim candlelight to dine. Often they would spend a good two hours laughing and eating, before moving onto the next activity of the day. Elsa always had something physical planned for the afternoon, sometimes it was a hike, a swim (which got a little heated each time), a canoe ride, or a climb up the mountain. However, one afternoon she booked them a private spa, where they got a massage and a sauna all to themselves. After a hearty dinner, the two would return to their cabin, where they would have a little fun of their own.

Once the sun had set, the pair headed back to their cabin. They packed their things, and lay down in bed together. Kristoff stared into Anna's turquoise eyes. To Kristoff they seemed like an ocean, endless, deep. Just as you begin to think you have found everything there is to find, a whole new discovery is made. They draw you in, promise to please, and often they do. They were perfect. Anna though, was staring into chocolate brown eyes, an equal mystery. They were like an endless pool of chocolate, dripping and melting into her heart. Emotions didn't show through easily, but they were all there, hidden underneath the creaminess. The two could stare into each others eyes for hours, trying to decode exactly what was there.

However, Anna was beginning to feel restless. Laying her hand on Kristoff's chest she could feel his beating heart. Slowly she moved her hand down, her fingertips gently tickling Kristoff. Once her hand reached her destination, she slowly began to unbuckle his jeans, smiling gently at her husband. Kristoff smiled back, knowing where this was going. Slowly they undressed each other, until their bare bodies glistened in the moonlight. Kristoff gently massaged Anna's breasts, both getting anxious for what was to come. "Kristoff, oh Kristoff" Anna panted, as Kristoff teased her mercessely. Sucking on her breast, Kristoff slowly climbed on top of Anna, his penis brushing against her stomach. Anna grabbed his shoulders and began to kiss her husband passionately. Kristoff pulled away just long enough to align his member, before thrusting inside Anna with full force. Anna moaned with pleasure as their bodies molded together in harmony.

All through the night, the two panted and whispered, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. The morning came all to soon for the couple, who, as excited as they were to see their family, also longed for more nights like the last.


	25. Back Home

**Back Home**

"Welcome home you two!" Elsa exclaimed running out of the castle doors into the courtyard. Anna laughed and hugged her sister. "Thanks Elsa." Kristoff was next to climb out of the sleigh. He went to grab the bags, but before he could get there, Elsa had lifted them all and carried them back to their room with her powers. Kristoff smiled at his sister-in-law, "thank you" he said, looking at the ground and scratching his head. Anna smiled, she loved how he always did that when showing any sort of appreciation.

"Are you two hungry?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded, "famished" she said. "Well, come on, I got the chefs to prepare a huge lunch buffet!" Anna smiled wide and linked arms with Kristoff, and then Elsa. The three began to walk towards the dining hall Sven following closely behind. Along the way, Hans joined them, linking arms with Elsa. It wasn't long before Olaf also found them, shouting "Anna's home!" at the top of his lungs… or whatever his equivalent was. "Hi Olaf!" Anna greeted the snowman giggling. Once the necessary warm hugs were exchanged, the six resumed their walk towards the dining hall.

They spent hours in the dining hall, feasting and recounting the last two weeks. Anna and Kristoff told stories of their trip, at least the outdoor parts. Elsa explained that most of her time was spent working, with a few breaks to visit with Hans. Olaf had spent his time playing with the village children, and exploring the castle gardens. Hans wasn't up to much, reading a few books, spending time with Elsa, and taking walks around the gardens. And Sven, he slept, ate carrots, and pulled Anna and Kristoff around.

Once everything had been recounted, the girls kicked everyone out so that they could spend a little time together. Olaf and Sven immediately ran outside to play together, while Kristoff and Hans decided they should get to know each other a little better. Together, they began to walk, and talk about their lives a little.

Meanwhile, in the dining hall Anna was begging Elsa to show her her new room. While they were on their honeymoon, all of Anna's and Kristoff"s belongings were organized and placed into a master suite, that the two of them would share. They were put in a hallway that hadn't been used for years, a hallway reserved for them and their children. Elsa had strategically placed it however, so that it was still extremely close to Elsa's room, and her hallway, that she would move into once she married. "Please?" Anna whined. "No," Elsa laughed, "you and Kristoff must see it at the same time!" Finally, Anna relented. "Ok." She sighed.

The girls sat in silence for a few moments once again, before Elsa looked towards Anna. "So?" she said, "how was it?" Elsa gave Anna a knowing look, and Anna's eyes widened. Anna never expected Elsa to actually wonder about that sort of thing, she was so well read after all. "You've read the books, no?" Anna replied, her cheeks reddening. "Well, yes… But I've heard it's different… you know… in real life." Elsa reddened too, looking away. All of the sudden she was ashamed of her question. "It was, special. It hurt a little the first time, but the feeling is amazing… It started out awkward, but as we began to get to know each other… better, the whole thing got better too…" Anna said, looking back at her sister. "Why, Elsa?" "Just, thinking about the future." She replied.

Anna's eyes widened and she screamed, "AHHHHH, ELSA. REALLY, YOU AND HANS? WHEN!?" Elsa giggled at Anna's enthusiasm. "No, no. We talked a little about it, but nothing is official, he hasn't actually proposed." "Oh." Anna said, a little disappointed. "What did you guys say?" "We just said that we would like to marry, but we should wait a little longer. Everyone is still hyped up from your wedding, and there are definitely still some mixed feelings about Hans…" Elsa explained. Anna nodded, "yes, but Elsa, if you guys love each other, why wait. You have to listen to your heart, not your head!" Elsa smiled, "it's not so simple for a queen, both must be involved. I am fairly certain that one day, Hans and myself will marry, but its not yet the right time." Anna sighed, not wanting Elsa to wait just for everyone else. Elsa and Hand had to think of themselves too. But she knew her sister a little too well. She would never do something for herself if in anyway, it could mean harm to someone else. Hence why she stayed locked up willingly for 13 long years. So instead of pushing it, Anna just laid a hand on her shoulder. She knew that one day Elsa and Hans would marry each other, it was meant to be.

"Well, how about we go find Kristoff and see our new room then?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded, "ok." And the two left, on the hunt for the mountain man turned Prince.


	26. I can make you Happy

**I can make you Happy!**

"Sven, we have to help Elsa!" Olaf said determinedly, pacing around in front of the reindeer. Sven didn't know what Olaf was talking about, but he always wanted to help out, so he snorted and nodded his head in agreement. "With what?" Olaf tried to imitate Sven's voice, "with her true love!" he shouted jumping up and down in excitement. However, knowing what Olaf was talking about Sven realised that whatever Olaf's plan was probably wasn't such a good idea. He began to snort angrily at Olaf nudging him with his antlers. But, Olaf only laughed, "you're right, we should get them to cuddle!" Olaf yelled! Sven only shook his head harder. As Olaf tried to leave, Sven jumped in his way, blocking his path. "Hey!" Olaf exclaimed frustrated. Pulling off his arm he shook it at Sven. "Just what are you doing?" Sven snorted at Olaf and pushed him away from the door. But Olaf didn't understand at all. "Fine, if you don't want to help, I'll do it myself." Olaf shouted running past the reindeer.

Olaf's first stop was Anna. "Hey Anna!" he said walking into her room. "Oh, Hi Olaf!" Anna said happily. "Do you want to play another round of hide and seek?" she asked, remembering the fun they had yesterday. Olaf shook his head. "No, I'm here on official business." He said formally. "Oh, ok." Anna said surprised. "What's up?" "How did you and Kristoff get engaged?" he asked. Anna stared at the snowman for a moment. "Well, Kristoff asked me, and I said yes." Anna said. Olaf looked pensive, before turning and running out the door, yelling "thank you" over his shoulder.

Thinking about what Anna said, he decided he would have to convince Hans to ask Elsa to marry him. Walking through the castle, he finally found Hans in the library, staring at the chess set. "Hans." Olaf greeted. "Oh, hi Olaf." Olaf stared at the man for a moment, "what are you doing?" he asked. "Elsa and I were playing chess and she checked me, I am trying to figure a way out." Olaf was confused, he thought both players had to be there in order to play chess. "Oh, but where's Elsa?" he asked. "She had to leave to attend a meeting, but I refuse to give up, I'll make my move and then wait for her to return." Has replied, answering Olaf's question. "Oh." He said. "Hans, can I ask you something?" Olaf said. "Sure." "Why haven't you asked Elsa to marry you?" he said. Hans stopped looking at the chess board and turned his attention to the snowman. "Why would that concern you?" he asked. "Because I want Elsa to be happy. She needs her true love!" Olaf explained. Hans chuckled, "well little guy, its not the right time yet, that's why I haven't asked her yet. But don't concern yourself about that, I'll ask her when the time is right." "But Hans, Elsa needs her true love!" Olaf insisted, not losing hope. "Olaf, I told you, I will ask her when the time is right, the time isn't right yet. And Elsa has her true love, I live here, I see her everyday." Olaf frowned and left, not saying anything more to Hans.

As Olaf walked around the castle he grew very sad. He interpreted what Hans said to mean that Hans didn't really love Elsa. Olaf realised that meant Elsa didn't have anyone to love her. Olaf walked until he was too devastated to walk anymore. Finally he collapsed and sat next to a window in the great hall, staring at his feet.

It wasn't until hours later, when Olaf didn't show up for dinner, that anyone realised that something was wrong. "Where's Olaf, Anna asked, missing the loud cheerful snowman. "I don't know." Elsa said confused. The groups worry grew with each passing minute. By the time their main course had arrived, no one had an appetite anymore. Instead, they split up and began to search the castle. "Olaf? Olaf?" everyone shouted.

Finally, Elsa wandered into the great hall and found her little creation sitting by one of the grand windows, staring ,sadly at his feet. "Olaf?" she asked. Olaf sniffed, but didn't respond. "Olaf, what's wrong?" Elsa said, kneeling next to the snowman and giving him a hug. "I'm sorry Elsa." Elsa looked confused, "sorry about what?" she asked. "About Hans." He replied. Now, Elsa was more confused. "What about Hans." She asked gently. "That he's not your true love." Olaf sniffed. Elsa grew even more confused. "What do you mean." "I asked him to ask you to marry him, and he refused, he said it wasn't the right time yet." Olaf bawled. Elsa smiled a little and pulled the snowman back into a hug. "Oh, Olaf. That doesn't mean he doesn't love me!" she laughed. "It doesn't?" Olaf asked, amazed. "It doesn't" Elsa confirmed. "Hans and I love each other, and we talked about marriage. One day we will marry, but marriage is a big thing Olaf." Elsa paused and looked at the snowman, still sniffling a little in her arms. "When we are both ready, and when the Kingdom is ready we will marry. I promise." Olaf looked up at Elsa. "So, you guys do love each other?" he asked. Elsa nodded, "we do." "And you are happy?" he asked again. "I am, so happy. I have you, and Anna, Hans, Kristoff and even Sven. I have a kingdom that loves me, and powers I can control. I've never been happier." She said, hugging the little snowman tight.

"Now, shall we go and eat dinner now? Everyone is worried about you." Olaf smiled and jumped up. "Let's go!" he yelled, already out the door. Elsa laughed and shook her head, following the energetic snowman."


	27. What's up with Anna

**What's up with Anna**

It had been just over two months since Anna and Kristoff had married. For the first time since their marriage the two were separated, as Kristoff was on the last ice harvesting trip of the season. As worried as Anna was for his safety, she also had her own problem to worry about. For the last week she hadn't been feeling well, and today was no different. She slept late, which wasn't unusual, however, when she woke up she felt extremely nauseated. When she finally managed to stand, all she could do was run into the washroom, where she proceeded to empty her stomach from her late night binge eating last night. Still wobbly she stumbled through her morning routine, brushing her hair and teeth, and getting dressed. When she did finally manage to leave her chambers and head to the dining hall, the normally welcoming small of chocolate chip pancakes, only made her want to vomit again.

Instead, the chefs prepared her a small plate of some lightly buttered toast, which Anna devoured with gusto. Feeling a little better with food Anna proceeded with her day, a walk in the gardens, a meeting with the royal gardener, and a quick trip into town. However, the usual energizing affect people normally had on her, seemed to be losing its magic touch, as she returned to the castle around 6pm absolutely exhausted. After a quick dinner, she said goodnight to her sister, Olaf and Hans, and headed straight to bed.

It had been like this now for a solid week and a half, and Elsa was growing extremely concerned. It wasn't like Anna to go to bed early, let alone skip desert. So, the next morning Elsa decided to go see her sister before her meetings started. Unfortunately, her meetings began at 10 am, which was earlier than Anna normally awoke. Deciding to go for it anyways, she began the short walk to her sister's room. _Knock knock knock knock._ Echoed her fist against Anna's door. When she heard no response, she cracked open the door, only to find Anna tossing and turning and moaning. "Anna?" Elsa gasped, immediately concerned for her sister. "Anna!" she said a little louder, running over and gently shaking her sister awake. "Kristoff?" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "No silly, Kristoff is away." Elsa giggled. "It's Elsa." "Elsa…" Anna mumbled, falling back asleep.

However, it wasn't even five minutes before Anna woke up, that now familiar feeling settling in her stomach. Moaning, she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. "Anna?" Elsa asked. "What's wrong?" Anna opened her mouth, in an attempt to say nothing was wrong, however, she was unable to speak, vomit threatening to emerge at any moment. Instead, Anna jumped out of bed and ran into the washroom, quickly emptying her stomach once again. Elsa ran after her. Her heart broke as she held Anna's hair and stroked her head. "Oh Anna." She sighed. Once Anna had finished and rinsed her mouth, Elsa sat her down.

"Anna, how long has this been going on?" she asked, all of the sudden realising what may be causing Anna's exhaustion and lack of appetite. "Just over a week I guess, it started almost immediately after Kristoff left." She replied, collapsing onto her bed. Elsa came over and began rubbing circles on her back. "Anna, have you been to the doctor about it yet?" "No, why would I go to the doctor, its nothing, just some stomach bug, it will be gone soon." Anna laughed, trying to convince herself more than Elsa. Truth was, Anna despised the doctor. Elsa sat, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Elsa, what's the matter?" "Anna," Elsa began. "Yeah?" Anna replied, slightly confused. "When… was the last time… you know…" Anna furrowed her brow in confusion. "Last time what Elsa?" Anna said cheerfully, despite the nausea she was feeling. "Last time you had your cycle." Elsa blurted out, her cheeks quickly reddening. Anna laughed, "I don't know Elsa!" she explained, now extremely confused. "You mean, you don't keep track of it?" Elsa asked, astonished. "No, not really." Anna said. "Why do you want to know anyways Elsa?" Anna, I think… I think…" Elsa stopped, incapable of continuing. "You think…" Anna repeated. "I think, you might be… pregnant." Elsa finally said.

Anna's eyes widened. The thought of pregnancy hadn't even crossed her mind. "Pregnant!" she squeaked, thinking through her symptoms. She realized that everything she was feeling, the nausea, the exhaustion, her change of appetite, pointed directly at that, it was so obvious she wondered how she could have missed it. Her hands slowly brought themselves to her stomach. She thought about the fact that inside of her was a little human, growing bigger every day. She thought about herself as a mother. She thought about Kristoff as a father. She thought about actually raising a child. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it all, but she was happy at the idea.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to the mirror. Slipping out of her night clothes, she stared at her bare stomach. Turning so that her side showed in the mirror. She stared for a good long time, trying to find any sign of a baby bump. Eventually she decided that she was a little larger around the waist than she had been a few weeks ago.

"Anna?" Elsa eventually said, regaining Anna's attention. The younger girl turned to look at Elsa, happy tears in her eyes. "Oh, Elsa," I'm going to be a mother!" She said. Elsa smiled and nodded, "we should make sure, before telling anyone else." She said, smiling back at her sister. Anna nodded, yes, yes. I'll go to the doctor this morning. All of the sudden, her fear of doctors disappeared. Her child was all in her mind. Anna dressed quickly and headed off to the royal family doctor. Meanwhile, Elsa parted for her meetings


	28. Delayed

**Delayed**

Anna learning she was pregnant, reminded her that her parents were gone. She wished that they could be there, to meet their first grandchild, and give her advice. As excited as she was, she was also extremely nervous. She didn't know what to expect. What she didn't know was that her parents were actually still alive, floating on a boat in the middle of the ocean, working on returning to their children.

"Oh, Adgar, do you think they're ok?" Idunn asked, worried. The two thought about Elsa being Queen. Adgar was sure that she had put almost all responsibility into Anna's hands. He imagined her revealing her powers. He truly believe that the entire kingdom would be in chaos upon their return. However, he decided not to worry Idunn. "I'm sure they are fine." He replied. Idunn nodded, not really believing her husband. "We'll find out soon." She said, accepting the arm Adgar had wrapped around her. Adgar nodded and kissed his wife's head.

Then, they finally heard the call they had been waiting for. "Land ahoy!" Not having any belongings the couple raced toward the ramp. Watching as the land came into view, they realised something horrible. Either the kingdom had been destroyed, or they were in the wrong place. "Captain." Adgar said, waving towards the ship's captain. "Are you sure this is Arendelle?" he asked. "Positive," confirmed the captain. Adgar and Idunn shuddered staring at the buildings that were falling apart, the destroyed roads, the lack of people. The beautiful docks, one of the defining characteristics of Arendelle were gone, replaced with mud and dirt. "How could everything change this much in five years?" Idunn whispered shocked. Adgar only stared, "Idunn, where's the castle?" he said, extremely concerned. Idunn's heart stopped as she realised it was not to be seen. The safety of their girls came to mind, what had happened to them? Were they ok? As soon as the ramp was lowered the couple tried to disembark, only to be stopped by the captain. "Sorry, first we need to meet the dock manager before anyone can come off." Frustrated the King and Queen nodded, not used to that kind of treatment. They were used to everyone doing what they wanted. But they accepted what the captain said and waited.

Half an hour later the captain returned and ordered everyone to begin unloading, Adgar and Idunn were off the ship in a matter of seconds. Stopping the first person they saw they asked, "excuse me, where is the castle?" Adgar asked. "What castle?" the man said, quite confused. "The Kingdom's castle…" Idunn said, trying to clarify. The man only laughed, "there is no castle here, never has been!" As the man began to walk away Adgar and Idunn stared at each other confused. "Wait!" Idunn shouted. The man turned back towards the couple. "Yes?" he asked. "Where are we?" Idunn asked, realising that maybe the captain was wrong. But the man's response shattered their hopes. "Arendelle." He said.

The couple slowly walked through the village, devastated at what they saw. They didn't even recognize any of the citizens. As the walked Adgar realised something though. Stopping the next person he saw he asked, "Excuse me, what kingdom is this?" "Why, this is the Kingdom of Sellan." The girl said, laughing as she walked away, "how could they not even know where they live!" they herard her say as they walked away. "Arendelle is a common city name, I know of three Kingdom's that have a city named Arendelle. "So Arendelle isn't destroyed!" Idunn said relieved. Adgar nodded, hoping that that was true. Returning to the docks they asked when the next ship for Arendelle (Kingdom) would be departing. They were told that one ship left a week. The next one would be leaving in four days, but it would cost them 40 Krona to board.

The couple wanted to leave as quickly as possible, so the two set to work trying to find a job. Earning that much money in four days would be tough, but they were determined. Especially since the voyage home would take at least six months


	29. Kristoff, I'm Pregnant

**Kristoff, I'm Pregnant**

It had been a week since Anna found out she was pregnant, and Kristoff was on his way home. He had missed his family dearly, but he was not prepared for what he was met with back at the castle. Anna was no where to be found, instead he settled Sven into the stables, and then began walking towards his and Anna's chambers. He had travelled through the night in order to meet his wife early. At ten in the morning, he believed Anna would still be asleep, so he headed into their bed room. However, Anna wasn't in the bed. Confused he called out her name, "Anna? Anna?" he called, growing a little worried. Then he heard a sound from their washroom.

Walking in he was shocked by the scene, Anna was kneeling on her knees over a basin, Elsa holding her hair and whispering into her ear. "Kristoff!" Elsa exclaimed upon seeing her brother in law. As soon as Anna was able she turned and looked at her husband, "You're early." She said. "I'll give you two some privacy," Elsa said. As soon as Elsa had stepped away, Kristoff bent over and gathered his wife in his arms, kissing her head gently and carrying her into bed.

"Oh Kristoff, I had your arrival home all planned out. There was going to be a party, and when I saw you we were going to kiss, and we were going to have one of your favorite dinners. And then… then" Anna didn't finish however as she burst into tears, thinking about how she had planned to tell Kristoff she was pregnant. "But Anna, you are sick. You couldn't have done all that." Kristoff reasoned. "And I don't care how you greet me, I just want to see you." He finished.

Anna gave him a little smile and stared into his eyes. "Kristoff…" she said. "Hmmm," he said, smelling Anna's hair, a scent he had missed dearly. Pulling away from her husband she stood up, still feeling a little nauseated, however, she wasn't sure if it was because of the morning sickness, or what she was about to tell Kristoff. Walking to the foot of the bed she took off her night clothes and turned so that Kristoff was viewing her from the side. A few days earlier she had finally noticed a that her stomach had expanded a little, she finally had a baby bump. Still small enough to hide easily, even wearing her normal clothes it was nearly impossible to see. "Do you notice anything Kristoff?" Kristoff sat there extremely confused. "No…" he said, not sure if that was the right answer or not. The truth was he thought Anna may have gained some weight, but he didn't want to say anything, as he knew how insecure women could be about their weight.

Sighing Anna redressed and cuddled back into Kristoff"s chest. She took a moment to sniff his woody scent. "Kristoff, I love you," "I love you too," he said, not realising he was actually interrupting his wife. "And Elsa, and Olaf and Sven love you." Kristoff nodded, "I suppose." "Even Hans seems to be quite fond of you." Kristoff simply nodded, wondering where this was going. "The Kingdom adores you, and…" Kristoff stared expectantly at Anna, who took his hands and wrapped them around her body. Gently, she placed them on her stomach and turned her head so that she could see her husband's face. "…and in about seven months, there will be someone else to love you." Kristoff stared at his wife, confused. He looked into her eyes for any clues. Eventually Anna nodded towards her stomach, Kristoff glancing at how Anna had placed his hands. All of the sudden it clicked in his head, and his eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked, stunned. Anna nodded, unable to speak.

"This is amazing, he yelled, picking Anna up and spinning her around gently. "Kristoff, Kristoff! Stop, I'm going to be sick!" she laughed. "Oh, um, sorry," Kristoff mumbled setting her down. "Anna! We're going to be parents!" he said, only just realising what that really meant. He sat down on the bed, and Anna came and stood next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. This left her stomach right at Kristoff's eye level, "Hello in there…" he said, resting his hand on Anna's belly." He glanced up at Anna, making sure she was okay with this. "I'm your papa, and I love you." Anna smiled, happy that Kristoff was happy.

Eventually the initial excitement wore off, and the couple realised how tired they were. Anna had been up for hours, the nausea had her up at dawn, and Kristoff had been travelling all night. Cuddling up in bed, the two fell into a deep slumber, glad to be in each other's arms again


	30. Old Toys and Hallway Plans

**Old Toys and Hallway Plans**

After a good nap, the couple began to speak animatedly about their lives and the baby. They decided it was time to redecorate their hallway. They made up all the plans, instead of their room, a few sitting rooms and three empty rooms, they would create a nursery, two potential children's rooms as well as a playroom, a guest chamber (mostly for Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa's cousin), and a study, for when their children begin their studies. They would keep one sitting room, and repaint and wallpaper their hallway.

Their excitement growing, Kristoff all of the sudden remembered who he hadn't told. "Sven!" he gasped with a start, grabbing Anna's attention again. She gasped in excitement, "run and tell him!" she exclaimed laughing. Grabbing his cap and sweater he ran out of the door, through the castle and to the stables. "Sven!" he called flinging the barn door open, gaining the attention of Sven and all the other animals currently residing in the stables. Kristoff ran over to Sven's space. "What?" Kristoff said imitations Sven. "Sven, I'm going to be a father!" he said quickly, a large goofy grin on his face. "Anna, she… she's pregnant!" he said a little out of breath from all his running. "Are you serious?" Sven asked. "Yes!" Kristoff exclaimed loudly.

Sven began to prance around a little before running over and licking Kristoff's face. "What do you think boy, are you ready to be uncle Sven?" Kristoff laughed. Sven nodded and snorted a little, before running back around in a circle around Kristoff. He ran over to the corner of the barn and dug around in the straw. Picking up a little wooden trinket he came back over to Kristoff and dropped it into his hands.

Kristoff's eyes grew wide in shock "Where did you get this?" he asked, turning the trinket over and over in his hands. " _Snort, snort, snort_." "From the cottage, when we went back to visit?" Kristoff said in Sven's voice. A few months prior Anna and Kristoff had travelled together to the cottage Kristoff and his mother used to live in. It was Heidi's birthday and Kristoff felt the need to visit the cottage, no matter how run down it was. It was a good day, he had shared a lot about his childhood with his wife. Every little object in the house bringing back memories for Kristoff.

Sven must have heard the story he told about this being the first toy he ever played with. He father had carved it just for him, and his mother painted it. It was his present on his first birthday. Kristoff had treasured it, bringing it everywhere with him the first five years of his life. Now that he had it, ,his child could also enjoy it. Excited to show Anna what Sven had found, he hugged Sven and said his goodbyes, before turning and running back towards Anna.


	31. The Big Announcement

**The Big Announcement**

Today was a big day for Anna and Kristoff, Anna had successfully made it through her first trimester, and they had decided on today to tell the Kingdom the news. With the weather growing colder, Anna was also beginning to feel more comfortable with the changes her body was going through. She no longer felt queasy or nauseated, however her appetite sure had grown! She was noticing her stomach expanding and her back and ankles were sometimes a little sore at the end of the day, but overall she felt great, and was excited for the baby to come. As she walked down the hall to meet Elsa and Kristoff she ran into Olaf.

"Oh, hey Anna!" he exclaimed. "I'm just so excited!" he yelled jumping up and down. "You're pregnant!" he yelled again bouncing all around Anna. Anna laughed and looked at the snowman. Tilting her head and looking at the snowman, she thought for a minute.

' _I don't actually remember telling him the news… I wonder who told him. Probably Kristoff, he is so enthusiastic about the baby… I wonder if he also explained what pregnant is… I doubt Olaf knows….'_

Just as she finished this thought, Olaf stopped jumping around and stared up at Anna. "What does pregnant mean?" he asked her, his big unblinking curious eyes staring up at her. Anna giggles, "Oh Olaf, come here." She said, leading him over to the window seat they were near. Sitting down she took the snowman's stick hands.

"Olaf, pregnant means that you are going to have a baby." Anna said, watching the snowman's face, which lit up. "A baby! Ooooh! I love babies!" he said, once again jumping up and down. Anna chuckled and shook her head. "Oh Olaf," she sighed happily, placing her hand on her stomach. She thought a moment about the life inside of her, smiling. Just as she was about to stand up Olaf was back at her feet, staring at her. "How do you have a baby?" he asked. Anna's eyes widened, she wasn't prepared for that question yet, she thought she still had at least a few more years before all that started.

"Well, Olaf. You see, when two people love each other, um…" she paused, a little flustered. Olaf was still staring at her, his arms waving around a little. "um…" he repeated. "Well, sometimes they get a baby!" she said. Olaf nodded his head, "oh!" he said. "Then where is the baby now?" he asked. Anna smiled, that one she could handle. "Well Olaf, it's in my stomach. Every baby lives their first 9 months in the mother's womb, where it grows big and strong and ready for the world. Once its ready it comes out!" she exclaimed. Olaf"s mouth opened and he looked at Anna's stomach. He hadn't really thought about how it had been getting bigger, but all of the sudden it all made sense to him. "So, there's a baby in there?" he said. "Yep!" Anna replied, taking the snowman's hand and placing it on her belly. Olaf's eyes widened, and he stared in awe.

Just then Elsa came running down the hall. "Anna!" she said angrily. "You're late, everyone's waiting for you." She said grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "Sorry Olaf!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran with Elsa. "Elsa, stop!" she panted, quickly growing tired. "Elsa, the baby!" she exclaimed pulling away from her sister. Elsa's eyes went wide with worry and she ran and grabbed her sister. "Anna, are you alright? We can postpone if necessary." She said. Anna shook her head, "no, no, I'm fine, everything's good, yeah. Just can't run like I could before." She said smiling. Elsa smiled and linked arms with Anna, the two heading to the famous balcony.

"What were you and Olaf talking about?" Elsa questioned as they walked. "Oh, just about what pregnant is. Someone told him I was pregnant, and he got curious." Anna laughed, and then continued, "I wish I got to tell him, I wonder who did… I bet it was Kristoff, he is just so excited. I still can't believe he hasn't spilled the secret to some of his ice harvesting buddies…" Elsa shook her head and interrupted her sister. "Anna!" "yes, Elsa?" "I told him. He wandered into my study as I was looking over your draft for the announcement. He asked what I was doing so I said that I was preparing the speech for your pregnancy announcement. He then asked me what a pregnancy announcement was. So I told him it was the announcement that would tell the kingdom you were pregnant. Then his eyes widened and he stared at me for a minute before running out of the room shouting "Anna is pregnant!" That was probably two hours ago." She stopped and looked at Anna. "I'm sorry if I told him something you didn't want me too." She said, all of the sudden worried. "No, no, it's fine!" Anna was quick to say. Just as she opened her mouth to say something else though, the girls heard Kai's voice introducing the royals. Turning the two quickly straightened their hair and dresses.

Elsa walked out first, Hans standing in the corner to her right, as per protocol. Clearing her throat she began to speak. "Hello everyone, thank you all for coming." She began elegantly. "The reason I have gathered you all today is not for a reason that concerns myself, but concerns a matter that involves my sister. Therefore, would everyone please welcome the Princess of Arendelle and her Prince, Kristoff!" she said, announcing her entrance. Immediately there were whispers, people growing suspicious that she was pregnant. She had not been seen in public over the last month and a half, and as she stepped out now, it was clear that she had gained a little weight. Stepping out onto the balcony, hand in hand with Kristoff she nodded to Elsa, who proceeded to stand next to Hans.

"Welcome everyone!" Anna began. "It is wonderful to see you all gathered here today, especially in such frigid weather. Many of you may have already guessed why you have been called here today, but if you haven't let me enlighten you. I have an exciting announcement. The royal family shall have a new member in about 6 months. It delights me to announce that I am indeed pregnant and feeling marvellous. I hope to be able to visit with all of you again in the near future. Thank you." Anna said, stepping back. The crowd burst into whispers and applause and the four stepped forward and waved. After a few minutes the four returned inside to the palace, allowing everyone to return to their everyday lives, however the entire kingdom was now filled with a newfound energy, with the news of a royal baby on the way.


	32. Author's Note

**Hi Everyone !**

 **Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. I have been receiving some negative reviews and messages about my story. I understand that my story may not be the most realistic. Elsa does forgive Hans quite quickly, something that in real life I doubt would happen. It also is not the most well written story. However, I am not trying to make it a story that occurs in real life. It is just something I thought would be cool and decided to write.**

 **I also understand many people are not Helsa fans, and I fully respect that. I think that everyone out there has the right to believe whatever you would like. I am sure many of you believe in Elsanna, or Jelsa. Which is fine and amazing, but how would you feel if I came and put you down for that? I know that it is quite easy to do so through the internet as you cannot see my face, but it is still hurtful.**

 **So, I ask all of you to stop and think for a moment. What if you were reading your best friend's work? Would you criticize it so harshly? If you would, then I would recommend a course in kindness. However, I believe most of you would say no. So I ask you, if you wouldn't criticize your friend like this, why would you criticize me and my choices? I appreciate that you may not like my ideas, I also understand that maybe they aren't expressed in the best way, however, I would appreciate if you could keep your hate to yourself.**

 **If you don't like this story, stop reading it, I don't mind. I would much prefer that you don't read it, than for you to read it and hate on it.**

 **I may take this story down if I keep getting negativity, so if there is anyone out there that does enjoy this story, I would appreciate if you would let me know. If I find that there is some interest in it, I will continue.**

 **Thank you, and I hope to hear from some of you soon!**

 **(Also, I got some hate about Frozen itself. If you don't like the original movie, then please stop reading the fanfiction. Its okay if you don't like it, but to go around and hate on it, in a community full of Frozen fans is quite disrespectful.)**


	33. Are we Ready

**Are we Ready**

"Read this Kristoff," Anna said, showing him a passage in the book she was reading. "It says that often the baby will wake up multiple times during the night, so it is good for their crib to be in the parent's room for the first year or so of their life." Kristoff nodded, slightly overwhelmed. "Babies are a lot of work." He said. "Are you sure we are ready?" he asked Anna.

With every book Anna read, and every piece of information he learned about the needs of babies, and every normal everyday object he discovered was actually a danger for a baby, he grew more and more apprehensive about their child. He wasn't sure he was prepared enough to raise a child, especially a royal one. This baby would need more knowledge and schooling than he had ever received, he or she would grow up in a foreign environment to him. How would he ever relate to him or her?

Lost in thoughts he forgot that Anna was still reading to him. He tuned back in only to hear that foods such as grapes and carrots should be cut into small pieces or pureed for young children. All of the sudden he began to worry, what if their child got a hold of some of his carrot supply he kept for Sven? Too worried and concerned he quickly stood up. "I need a minute." He told his wife walking out of the room. "Kristoff?" Anna sighed, looking up and watching him walk out concerned. Deciding to leave him for a few minutes she returned to her book.

Meanwhile, Kristoff had found his way to the barn. "Oh Sven, I just don't know if I'll be a good father. Babies are so fragile and dependant, and I'm well… not gentle…" Sven snorted at Kristoff and nudged him to turn around, where he realised that Elsa was standing in the door. She was coming to find Olaf, who she thought might have been in the barn with Sven.

"Oh, Kristoff. You'll be a wonderful father." She said. "You are kind and caring and loving. You put others needs before your own, which is exactly what a good parent does." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But they are so fragile, so many objects could hurt them!" Kristoff sighed, "what if I forget about one and give it to the baby, or if I accidently leave out some of my carrots or something and the baby finds them!?" he said, growing more stressed and worried with each possibility.

"Kristoff, the baby will be fine, you will teach him or her to not touch things that could they could get hurt by. And you have to trust yourself to protect him from dangers. All parents worry that they won't beable to do in, but in reality, they all do. You can speculate whether or not you can keep him safe, or you can treasure your time with him or her, and do your very best. You have me and olaf and Sven and the entire castle staff looking out and caring for your baby. Most importantly you have Anna. Together, you guys will raise this baby to be one of Arendelle's best Prince's or Princess'. I know it." She finished smiling at her frazzled brother in law.

"Have you told Anna any of this?" she asked. Kristoff shook his head. "No, I didn't want to worry her. Elsa nodded. "I think you should discuss it with her, she is probably just as worried as you. Together you guys can work through your feelings and work out a plan to keep the baby safe." She said. Kristoff nodded, realising this was actually very goo advice. The pair hugged and Kristoff headed back to talk with Anna, who just as Elsa had said, was also feeling a little unsure of her ability to parent.


	34. On Our Way Home

**On Our Way Home**

"Finally!" Idunn yelled as she picked dup their savings in her hands. It had taken much longer than she and Adgar had wanted to earn the 40 krona it would cost to board a ship back home. Adgar had managed to find a job quickly, shining shoes. The pay however was quite meagre, paying 5 krona a week. Idunn had also managed to find a job helping an elderly woman clean and run her household. Together they managed to earn about 8 krona a week. However, they hadn't considered the fact that they would need to eat and sleep. This meant they had to spend about half of what they were making in order to survive in the city. However, they worked hard, and after 12 weeks they had saved exactly 40 krona.

They couple ran to the docks, money in had. Once they had arrived they went straight to the ticket counter. "Two tickets to the Kingdom of Arendelle please, on your very next boat." Adgar said. The man frowned down upon them. "I am sorry sir, our next cargo ship won't be along for three more weeks, and we are not currently taking reservations for it. Please come back in two weeks time." Adgar and Idunn were devastated, but Adgar had excellent bargaining skills and knowledge of the shipping industry.

"Would there happen to be a passenger ship running withing the next week?" he inquired. The man turned and looked at the boat schedules. "Yes, there is an express passenger ship leaving Tuesday at nine in the morning. The couple smiled, relieved. However, their relief did not last long, "however, the cost in 100 krona." Idunn gulped. "100 krona?" she repeated, hoping that she had misheard. The man nodded, and Adgar and Idunn walked away devastated.

"There is one way." Adgar said, staring at Idunn. "Hmmmm." Idunn murmured, indicating to her husband to continue. "We could reveal ourselves." He said, eliciting a gasp from Idunn. "What?" she gasped, shocked. "No Adgar, we cannot. If he told anyone than Elsa's reign may be in danger. We need to find out what the situation is at home before we can dare to reveal ourselves!" she said. Adgar shook his head. "No, the express ship takes 3 months to reach home. There is only one express ship every 6 months from here. If we buy a ticket minutes before the ship leaves, after everyone has boarded, than we should make it home before anyone else can get the news home. The next ship from here would arrive in about six months' time." Idunn thought on this for a moment and nodded gently. Then the couple headed back to their room, thinking of a way to prove their identity to the ticket seller.

The following Tuesday the couple headed out early, arriving at the docks by eight in the morning. They watched as the passengers boarded, and then the crew. Running to the ticket seller, they asked again for a ticket onto the boat. The man laughed and denied them access again, saying the cost was 100 dollars. However, this time the couple didn't accept that. Instead, Adgar pulled out a token he has carried with him for the last 5 years. Somehow it stayed with him through the entire ordeal, and he has never let it go. The man looked at the token confused, witing for an explanation. "Sir, we need passage on this ship. You see, we are actually the King and Queen of Arendelle, believed dead by the world. We don't want any trouble and we don't want our true identity to be known until we reach home. This token is the only one of its kind in the world, it has belonged to every ruler of Arendelle ever born, passed down from first born child to first born child. If you do grant us passage on this ship, we will send to you the entire fare, as well as a bonus gift of great value for your aide and for keeping our secret." Adgar said quickly, seeing the ship preparing to leave.

The man stared at the couple, slowly seeing the resemblance, the hair had grayed, and there were many more wrinkles on their faces, but he did see it. Beneath the mangled and aged exterior, lived the former rulers of Arendelle. Nodding he handed them their tickets, "Good luck," he said, don't cause another great freeze!" he laughed waving at the couple. However, when the couple heard the words _great freeze_ they quickly turned around. "What did you say?" they asked in unison. "The great freeze…the queen caused this winter right in the middle of July…" he said. Upon seeing their panicked and worried faces though he sighed. "I'll let your daughters fill you in on it." He said. The couple now panicked abou tht estate of their kingdom ran onto the ship.

Thoughts of their people dying from the cold, and thoughts of Elsa being killed by the people flooded the couple's head. They could no longer sleep, and their appetite was nearly gone. Their only hope was that their return would bring back peace and stability to the kingdom.


	35. The Future King

**The Future King**

 _Knock knock knock,_ rang Hans' knock throughout the hall. He waited a moment before opening the door. As he creaked it open slowly he was met with a typical scene. Elsa asleep on her desk, the fire still crackling and a pile of papers waiting to be reviewed next to his love, her hand resting on top of the pile. Smiling gently he walked over to her and scooped her up gently. Carrying her down the hall he smiled and kissed her forehead. He, unlike Elsa, was a night owl. He loved staying up late into the wee hours of the morning, after everyone else was asleep. Its when he could focus the best, and really think. However, Elsa liked to wake up before everyone else, that was her time. As he lay Elsa down in her bed, and pulled the blankets up around her he smiled, an idea creeping into his head.

Leaving the room he walked back to Elsa's study. Walking over to the desk he sat down. Noticing the impeccably organized system Elsa had; not much different than how he would arrange it, he smiled and picked up the first page. After reviewing the state of the kingdom, he began to read through the documents. One by one he thought through what would be best for Arendelle, and then wrote down his recommendation.

Hours later, he had finished. He made sure everything was organized how Elsa seemed to like it, and that all his recommendations were laid in a place where she would see them. Then with a smile and a sigh he stood, extinguishing the fire and leaving the room. Arriving at his chambers he suddenly realized just how tired he really was. Not even bothering to undress, he collapsed into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning when Elsa awoken she went through her usual routine, eventually ending in he study. As she sat down, dreading the hundreds of documents she had to review, she noticed a new piece of parchment on her desk. Picking it up she began to read,

 _My Love,_

 _I know how stressful all this is for you, so I thought I could help out. I took my knowledge of your kingdom as well as my experience as Prince, to determine what I believe will be best for Arendelle. I understand if you don't follow what I laid out, but I hope this at least helps you when you make your decisions._

 _Love you,_

 _Hans_

Elsa smiled and began to read the work that Hans had done the night before. Briefly reviewing the documents, she quickly decided that everything Hans had done would be the best path for Arendelle. Smiling she realised she had finished her work in half the time it would normally take her. As she walked towards Hans chambers, she also realised that Hans would not only be a wonderful husband, but a wonderful King.

Now it was Elsa's turn to knock on Hans door, creaking it open to see him asleep in his bed. Smiling, Elsa walked over and crawled into his bed, sneaking in between his strong arms. As she waited for him to wake, she studied his face. His strong defined jaw line, his gentle eyelashes and elongated face. He was so handsome in Elsa's mind. As she studied his face, she too eventually, fell back into a light sleep.

It wasn't until Hans awoke, that she also awoke again. As Hans' eyes fluttered open, he paused confused. Realising who was in his bed he smiled and kissed Elsa's cheeks, effectively waking her. The two smiled at each other for a good while. "Thank you," Elsa eventually whispered. "Anytime, my love." Hans replied, staring into the depths of Elsa's eyes.

With all of Elsa's work done, the two had hours to spend together, which they spent lying in Hans' room, whispering and laughing. As it came time for Elsa to attend her first meeting of the day, she smiled. She was now confident in her choice for the future King of Arendelle. So confident even, that she invited Hans to join her, ready to introduce him to her royal advisors. After all, if Hans was to become king, he would be working very closely with all of these people.


	36. Asking Permission

**Asking Permission**

Hans had made a huge decision the other day, and he was quite nervous to carry out his plan. Needless to say, he was ready and it was time. So walking through the hallways he began his search for 2 very important people. He decided to begin with Anna, as she would have the most important opinion. Walking towards the dining hall where Anna had been spending a lot of time in recent days, her pregnancy giving her a large appetite. However, when he arrived she was no where to be found. As he walked out though, he ran into Kristoff. Not expecting the man, Hans jumped a little when he saw him.

"Hey Hans! Why are you so jumpy?" Kristoff greeted. Hans' mind, normally so good with words, was left blank, all ideas of what to say flew out of his head. "Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, concerned. Hans nodded, "Yeah, I guess… I'm just a bit nervous…" he said, not used to admitting his feelings. Kristoff was taken a little by surprise, not used to hearing Hans express his feelings. Noticing a bench nearby he motioned to Hans to sit down. "About?" he asked. As Hans sat he looked around the hall, making sure Elsa wasn't in sight. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a velvet box. Opening it he showed it to Kristoff eliciting a blush, a scratch of the head, and a nervous chuckle from Kristoff. Hans looked up at the man. "I want to propose to Elsa, but I want to ask everyone's permission first. I'm nervous to ask Anna."

Kristoff nodded and smiled at Hans. «Hans, you've changed since all that happened. I think Anna sees that. So I think she'll say yes." Kristoff said. "Just don't ask her when she first wakes up, or when she is eating, she is weirdly hormonal or something then!" Kristoff laughed. Hans nodded, and looked at his hopefully future brother in law. "Do you give me permission, I care about what everyone thinks." Hans said, hope shining in his eyes. Kristoff looked at Hans and began to stutter, not expecting Hans to also consult him. "Uh, uh, well, guess I, I think…" pausing for a minute to compose himself and his thoughts he smiled at Hans and nodded. "Yes, I think it would be wonderful for you two to marry." He said, patting Hans on the back. "Best of luck!" he said, as he walked away.

Hans smiled, a little more confident and continued on his hunt for Anna. Eventually, he found her, in the portrait gallery. She was sitting, heavily pregnant on a bench, chatting with the Jean d'Arc painting. When she noticed Hans she quickly stopped talking and tried to stand. "No, no, no!" Hans yelled. "Don't get up! Please." He said, smiling at Anna. As he walked in he couldn't help but stare at Anna. It had been a few weeks since he had seen her and her belly seemed to have expanded dramatically. Anna just laughed, "I know, I know! I'm huge." She said, still smiling at Hans. "Come and sit!" she said, patting the chair beside her. "Oh, um, ok." Hans said, feeling a little awkward.

Once he had seated himself, he looked at Anna for a second. "Anna, I didn't come here just to talk…" he said. Suddenly Anna was worried, worried that somehow, they had made a huge mistake, that Hans hadn't changed, that he was actually here to kill her and Elsa. Staring wide eyed at Hans she waited for him to finish. "I have a question for you. I just talked to Kristoff about it, and he liked the idea… but I need you're thought too." He said, staring at Anna. "Well… what is it?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Hans gulped, "I would like to ask your blessing…" he paused, watching Anna's face. He was all of the sudden aware of he sweaty palms, the beating of his heart, the fact that his stomach was nauseated, but he pushed through. "… for me to propose to your sister." He finished, his eyes never leaving Anna's face. Anna stared at Hans for a moment, before smiling. If it weren't for the baby, she would have jumped up and hugged Hans. "Well, what took you so long!?" she exclaimed. "Wha- what!" Hans exclaimed, shocked. "Come here," Anna said, opening her arms. As she and Hans hugged she egan to explain. "Your love was so obvious from almost the very beginning, like, the second time, not the first time. I kept waiting, but it took you forever!" she explained.

"So… do you have a ring?" she asked. Hans nodded, and pulled it out of his pocket. Anna squealed when she saw it. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, admiring the shiny silver band, a crystal-clear ice blue diamond sat on the top, set in an icy crystal moissanite. As the two sat and chatted, Hans felt at peace. That is, until Anna asked him how he was going to propose, that is when he began to panic again. There were so many options, but which would be the right one?


	37. When?

**When?**

"Ugh." Anna groaned as she sat down to breakfast. "You okay?" Elsa asked, slightly amused at Anna's awkwardness, and slightly concerned. "Yeah." She sighed. "I just want this thing out of me!" she exclaimed with a laugh, looking towards her sister. Ever since Hans had spoken to her about proposing, Anna always checked her sisters hands for a ring, but so far there was nothing. The two sisters sat in silence for a moment. Just as Anna checked Elsa's hand for a ring, Elsa always looked at Anna's stomach to see if it had grown. After a few minutes of the girls staring at each other, Elsa finally broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, still staring at Anna's baby belly. "Okay, kind of like there is an entire watermelon in my stomach." She laughed, taking another bite of food. Elsa smiled, "You're amazing Anna." She said, looking down at her food. Anna cocked her head and looked at Elsa, slightly confused. "So are you;" she said. "Not like you are," Elsa replied, "you are married, you're going to be a mom, and still you manage to do all your royal duties without complaining." Anna smiled, "Maybe, but if you want to know the truth…" she paused and looked around, leaning towards Elsa as if this was the biggest secret of her life. "… I complain to Kristoff every night!" she whispered, a shimmer in her eyes. Elsa smiled at her sadly.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked, guessing that there was more behind Elsa's comment than she originally thought. "Its nothing." She replied, playing with the food on her plate. Anna furrowed her brow and reached over, grabbing Elsa's hand. "Elsa, tell me… please." She said. Elsa looked up into her sister's concerned eyes. "Its silly." Elsa said. "Elsa, if it is bothering you, than it's not silly." Anna replied, now quite concerned for her sister. Convinced, Elsa finally told Anna what she was upset about. "I just… want what you have. Love…" she said, looking away from Anna, slightly embarrassed. "But Elsa, you have so many people who love you!" Anna exclaimed. "Yes, but I mean, I want to move a step further… with Hans. I want marriage, I already know he will be a great king, and I'm equally as positive that he will be a good husband." "Oh." Anna said, her mouth forming an circle. Then she smiled, "Elsa, you and Hans are definitely together forever, I'm sure if you are patient for a little longer, that he will eventually come around and propose." Anna said. "Trust me." She finished, pulling her sister in for a hug. Elsa nodded and smiled at Anna. "Yeah, I guess…" she said.

The two girls continued to talk about life. It wasn't until after breakfast that Anna decided it was time to go and confront Hans. Once she had managed to get out of her chair, she began to waddle towards Hans chambers. It took her a long time, lately it was hard for her to move quickly. Eventually she reached her destination.

 _Knock knock knock._ "Enter." She heard Hans call from inside the room. She smiled, he already sounded like a King. "Oh Anna!" Hans exclaimed as he saw who was at the door. "Hey Hans." Anna greeted. Finding a nearby chair she sat down and sighed. "Are you ok?" Hans asked, worried for Anna. Anna nodded, yeah, just give me a moment." She replied. Once she had coaught her breath, she looked at Hans. "Hans, when are you going to propose!?" Anna asked, slightly frustrated. Hans stepped back, shocked at Anna's question. "I… I don't know… I am trying to find the perfect moment." Hans said, refusing to make eye contact with Anna.

Anna nodded and looked at the man standing in front of her. "Hans, Elsa really wants to marry you. She was almost in tears a moment ago because she thinks you have no interest in marriage." When Hans heard that his expression became quite concerned. "Really?" he asked. Anna nodded in confirmation. Hans sighed, "I'll propose within the next week." He said. "I don't want her to be upset…"

Anna smiled, "I know you wouldn't." she said smiling. She went to stand up, in order to give Hans a hug, however, she quickly found it was much to difficult. Hans, noticing her struggle quickly stepped over and pulled her up. "Oh!" Anna exclaimed. "Thank you." Hans smiled at her and Anna smiled back. The two hugged, and together decided to go on a little walk through the gardens.


	38. And Something Makes Seven

**And Something Makes Seven**

It was April 30, and the first really warm day of the year in Arendelle. Kristoff, Elsa, Hans, Olaf, and Sven were all sitting outside of Anna and Kristoff's bed chambers. Every few minutes they would hear either screaming or yelling, as Anna worked to bring a new life into the world. Elsa chuckled remembering how it all started.

They had all been sitting outside for lunch, deciding it would be the perfect day for a picnic. Anna had been laughing and getting people to touch her stomach, the baby was kicking so much. Kristoff and Olaf had their hands-on Anna's stomach, Elsa still refused to touch her. Deep inside she was terrified of hurting the baby, so although she still hugged Anna, she refrained from ever touching her stomach area. "Come on Elsa, this is amazing!" Anna exclaimed, encouraging her sister. It was at that moment that a pool of liquid all of the sudden surrounded Anna. Anna didn't notice at first, it was Olaf that had pointed it out.

"Hey, my feet can go swimming!" Olaf exclaimed, even though there wasn't nearly enough fluid for him to dip his snowy feet into. At this point Kristoff and Anna both looked down and noticed the liquid. Anna turned bright red, fully believing that she had wet herself. However, seconds later her face contorted in pain and she gasped. "Oh!" she said clutching her stomach. "Anna!?" Elsa said worried. . "Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Kristoff asked. Anna began to breathe heavier and nodded. "Yes, it's the baby, I think…" Anna said, still clutching her stomach. At that moment Hans went to fetch the doctor, and Kristoff somehow managed to lift Anna up and carry her to her room. As they were leaving, Anna and Elsa locked eyes. All Elsa could see in those eyes were pain, and it pained her to not be able to relieve Anna of it.

Now, nearly twelve hours later, Anna was still in there, working to bring their baby into the world. Kristoff was pacing around the room nervously. Hans was sitting, to the untrained eye, he was calm, but Elsa noticed how he moved his foot back and forth, his fingers constantly tapping across his knee; he was nervous as well. Olaf had gotten distracted after about two hours, at first it was fun to have him there. He truly didn't understand what was happening, and their explanations only seemed to confuse him more. Eventually they gave up.

As Elsa sat their now, trying to look composed, but her heart breaking on the inside she stopped and thought of the snowman. For the first time in her life she stopped and thought about how he was related to all of them, and she realized that if he were human, she would be his mother. This thought scared her a bit, because that also meant that she had a giant baby, and hundreds if not thousnads of tiny babies all living up on the north mountain. However, she quickly decided that she wasn't their mom, as none of them were human.

It was at this moment, as this thought crossed her mind that Anna let out a blood curdling scream. Elsa had never heard her shriek like that, and it frightened her. Not only her, but Kristoff and Hans as well. As suddenly as the scream started, it ended, and then it was silent. For about a minute, there was no sounds, which only terrified everyone more. And then, relief, as the sound of a baby's cry filled the hall.

The castle immediately filled with celebration. Elsa smiled, a tear running down her cheek, Hans patted Kristoff on the back and then hugged Elsa. All the tension that the group had been experiencing over the last twelve hours had dissipated in an instant, and now they were just waiting for the doctor to open the door and for them to all meet the baby.

Kristoff stood right outside the door waiting. He said nothing, but the goofy grin on his face said everything.


	39. Heidi

**Heidi**

Midnight, that is when the baby was born. At the same moment that the clock turned midnight, Anna delivered a healthy, happy, baby girl. The doctor came out five minutes later and invited the family inside. Kristoff went in first, alone, in order to have a few minutes as a family. When he walked in, everything was foreign, his bedroom had transformed in his absence. There were three washbasins on the ground, the bed was stripped bare, save for an interesting white sheet, which was stained mostly red. There were some stools at the foot of the bed, and everything within a two foot radius of the bed had been pushed away.

Gulping at the disaster of a mess, he rubbed his head. Birthing seemed to be a very messy thing. However, once his eyes settled on the bed, he grinned. Anna was lying there, naked, covered by a gentle sheet. A small bundle was settle on her chest, breathing lightly. Kristoff walked over slowly, savoring the moment.

"It's a girl." Anna said, tears in her eyes. Her hair was all dishevelled, her makeup was all wiped off, there were bags around her eyes, and she looked absolutely exhausting. But Kristoff thought she was beautiful. He smiled and kissed his wife passionately, before leaned his head next to Anna's and looked down at his daughter. He smiled and stared, afraid to wake her.

"You should hold her!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff sat up, "I… I don't know how…" he whispered, ashamed. After all, what kind of father was he if he couldn't even hold his own child. Anna smiled, just support her head, you'll be fine." She replied gently lifting the baby and placing her in Kristoff's arms.

She was soft and warm and delicate. Kristoff stared at her features, she had Anna's nose, fortunately, and he could see a small tuff of orangey hair, her jaw also closely resembled Anna's. However, her eyes seemed to be the spitting image of his own. He smiled, and kissed her head, she was so delicate and fragile. It was in that moment that Kristoff knew he would do everything and anything to always protect her.

"We should name her," Anna said, once she felt the two had bonded enough. Kristoff nodded and looked at his wife. "What do you think of Heidi?" he asked. Anna smiled, "after your mother?" Kristoff nodded. "Yes, I don't remember her well, but she was a good person, and I think it would please her if she knew her legacy lived on." Anna smiled. "Well, I think its perfect. Heidi it is." Now… you do know though that every royal baby is required to have five names!" Anna exclaimed. She laughed as a look of horror appeared on Kristoff's face. "How will we ever choose so many!" he asked, slightly worried he would fail this obligation. "Don't worry, I already thought of three." Kristoff sighed a little in relief. "How about Idunn, Elsa, and Anna?" she asked. Kristoff bit his head, and thought. "Do we really want all her names to be after somebody? Or do we want her to be unique, and save some other names for our other children?" Anna bit her lip. "I just thought it would be nice, and then all of our children could share three of the same names. Elsa and I both share Idunn." Kristoff nodded slowly. "Okay, I agree. But her second name will be unique." Anna nodded, yes okay."

The pair sat together in silence for a moment, before Kristoff blurted out, "Eira!" he said. Anna looked at him for a moment before smiling wide. "It's perfect, she said, almost whispering. "Heidi Eira Elsa Idunn Anna." She said. Kristoff looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiled, whispering the name into the baby's ear.

He then carefully handed the baby back to Anna and went to fetch the rest of the family.


	40. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Anna smiled warmly at her family as they entered the room. The maids and servants had been busy cleaning over the past half an hour, and now the room was a spic and span as it was before the birth. The group walked over towards Anna and the baby. Hans and Elsa stood together on one side of the bed, Anna lying next to them, the baby resting on her chest. Right next to Anna was Kristoff, lying next to his wife, Heidi gripping his finger. On the other side of the bed stood Sven, Olaf on top of his antlers.

"She's beautiful." Elsa said, smiling at the child. Anna smiled at her sister, "do you want to hold her?" Anna asked. Elsa's eyes widened, all of the sudden she remembered the accident it flashed through her head repeatedly. She stepped away from Hans, away from Anna and then she ran, snow falling harder and harder with every step. Anna would have run after her, but the baby began to cry, so Hans ran instead.

As Olaf and Sven met the baby, Hans began his search for Elsa. He found her in her room, curled into a ball, gloves on her hands. She looked so scared and weak in that moment, like a child. He walked over to her, and tried to pick her up, but she was too cold. He would be frostbitten if he touched her skin. So instead he sat next to her, whispering that he loved her, over and over.

It took a long time, however, eventually she began to calm. Her body returned to a normal temperature and Hans picked her up, settling her on his lap. He rocked her, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Once all the snow had disappeared, she rested her head on his chest and began to speak. "I will hurt her." She said. "She is so fragile, I just know that somehow I will hurt her." A tear ran down her cheek as she finally admitted the truth.

The two sat in silence for a while, then finally Hans broke the silence. "No, you won't. Things are different now, you can control it." Elsa sniffled and then looked at her lover. "How do you know?" she asked. Hans thought a moment, "I don't. I trust that everything will be alright." He said. Elsa smiled at his level of faith. "Elsa, you haven't hurt a soul since the great freeze, you are the kindest, gentlest, most caring… warmest person I know. Anna trusts you and so does the entire kingdom. You won't hurt this child." Hans continued. Once he had finished, Elsa gently smiled and nodded. "I love you." She said, composing herself once again.

Hans sighed in relief. This was the first time since he had locked her up downstairs that he had seen her look so helpless. As the two walked back hand in hand, Elsa began to feel a little excited to hold the baby. She remembered holding Anna when she was a newborn. Crawling into bed, her warm body snug against her own. That was the only baby she had ever held.

They entered cautiously, not wanting to disturb the small family. They spotted Kristoff, asleep on a chair with the baby in his arms. Anna was passed out, sprawled across the bed. Both new parents were still snoring. Not wanting to wake them, Elsa walked over towards the baby, she smiled and bent over, gently kissing her forehead. Remembering the song she once sang to Anna, she began to sing to Heidi, with a slight modification.

 _"_ _Hello little baby, you're a royal just like me. Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be. But soon you'll see that everyone, expects a lot from you. They say that there are things a princess should or shouldn't do. But you and me…"_ she paused and made a little snowflake mobile, it danced over the baby's head, and Elsa swore she saw her smile. " _We know better."_ Hans walked over and hugged her from behind, he had suddenly realised it was four in the morning. With all the excitement everyone had forgotten to sleep. "Let's go to bed snowflake." He said. Elsa smiled and blew a kiss towards Heidi.

As they turned to leave, the baby began to fuss. Elsa turned back around. Both Anna and Kristoff were sound asleep. Elsa took a deep breath and walked over to Heidi. She gently picked up the baby, which caused Kristoff to wake up. "Don't worry Kristoff, I've got this." Elsa said. She sounded much more confident than she felt. She began to walk around the room, gently singing to the little princess. She remembered the lullaby her mother used to sing to her, the only one that ever calmed her. However, since this little girl didn't have any powers (hopefully), she modified this song a little as well.

 _"_ _Listen to me dear_

 _It's nothing there to fear_

 _You are close to me_

 _And that was meant to be"_

Slowly Heidi began to calm, her cries softened to a few whines here and there. At this point Anna was awake, she smiled and nodded at Elsa, but didn't interrupt. Elsa continued to sing,

" _Nothing will hurt you_

 _Love will conquer fear_

 _We will solve together_

 _Any storm inside"_

Elsa smiled at the baby in her arms. She was so small and fragile, but she already knew that she loved her.

 _"_ _You're new to the world_

 _And there's so much to learn_

 _I am sure that you_

 _Will love life like your mom"_

Anna was now sitting up, watching this sweet interaction. She knew that her baby was hungry, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt this sweet moment.

 _"_ _We all love you dear_

 _You'll never live alone_

 _You are loved Heidi_

 _By the entire family_

 _Heidi, I will protect you_

 _I'm right beside you_

 _You will be safe and sound_

 _There won't be harm around_

 _No need to be afraid_

 _You are so special dear_

 _We all love you so_

 _We are a family…"_

Elsa smiled and walked towards Anna as she finished her song.

" _Remember I love you_

 _Just the way you are…"_

Elsa kissed the baby's head gently and handed her to Anna. Anna smiled, "thank you Elsa." Elsa smiled. Anna patted the bed beside her and Elsa sat down next to her sister. Elsa watched as Anna fed the baby. "You're a natural Anna." Elsa said. Anna smiled, "so are you. You just calmed her." Elsa nodded, "maybe. But I could never raise a child." Anna looked concerned for her sister. "Of course you could Elsa, you just need to believe in yourself." Elsa only whispered, "maybe." Anna smiled and leaned against her older sister. Elsa smiled.

"You will be a great mother Elsa." Anna said seriously. The two continued to chat long into the night, at some point Olaf wandered back in. Kristoff and Sven had both been asleep for hours, Hans also crashed in a chair, and Elsa, Anna and Heidi all fell asleep in the bed. This is how Heidi spent her first night, and most of the next day, surrounded by her loving family.


	41. Will You Marry Me?

**Will You Marry Me?**

Once everyone had awoken the next morning, it was decided that they would need food. Slowly everyone rearranged themselves, Kristoff lay in the bed with Anna. Sven and Olaf lay together, and Elsa and Hans decided they would go and find Gerda, who could organise their breakfast. As they walked through the halls, Hans realised this was the perfect time for their engagement. Everyone was so happy, it was perfect. As they walked, he began to speak.

"Its so wonderful, welcoming a new family member." He said. Elsa nodded, "it really is," she agreed. Hans took Elsa's hand and stopped walking. Elsa turned towards him, slightly confused. "Maybe, you wouldn't mind welcoming another person into the family?" Hans questioned staring into Elsa's eyes. Elsa only stared at him confused. Slowly Hans knelt onto one knee.

"Elsa, I love you. You are so kind and gentle and loving. You have so many hidden secrets and interesting quirks. Every time I discover a new one it is like opening a present. I love you Elsa, and I think you love me. Even with your powers I love you, because they make you unique. I love you, I love your whole family." Hans stopped to take a breath, and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. "Elsa, will you marry me?"

It was the question Elsa had been waiting to hear for months. Tear began to roll down her cheeks as she nodded, pulling Hans to his feet. They hugged tightly and shared a kiss, before continuing on their path. Elsa felt giddy, Hans was ecstatic. The two practically ran down the hall, laughing and giggling the whole way. They didn't slow until they had practically run right into Gerda.

"Oh my!" Gerda exclaimed. She looked at the two lovebirds and smiled. She had seen this many times before, and with out even needing to ask she knew what had happened. "Congratulations." Gerda said, cursing and nodding at the couple. Elsa smiled, quickly composing herself. "Yes, thank you Gerda!" she said. "How are our princess' doing?" Gerda inquired, sensing that the couple didn't want to speak about the engagement yet.

"Wonderful Gerda. We were actually wondering if you could ask chef to prepare breakfast and bring it up to the room? For all six of us!" Gerda smiled. "Of course, my dear!" Gerda said. Elsa and Hans turned to leave, still holding hands." "And you can meet the baby!" Elsa called over her shoulder." Gerda smiled and began her task as Elsa and Hans walked back to the room.

When they got there, they separated. Elsa went and sat next to her sister, resting her left hand on her sister's leg. It took Anna a few minutes but eventually she noticed the ring on her sister's hand. Anna gasped, she knew it was coming and yet she was still shocked. Now she understood the large smiles both Elsa and Hans wore when they entered the room. Anna smiled and looked at her sister, the two stared at each other for a long time, Elsa nodded at Anna, and Anna screamed. This unfortunately woke the baby, and everyone turned and stared at the two sisters.

Anna handed the baby to Kristoff, who quickly managed to calm the baby again, and then she hugged her sister tight. "Are you okay Anna?" Olaf questioned, a little concerned. Anna smiled wide and nudged Elsa, who in turn waved at Hans, who eventually got the message and walked over. Just then Gerda walked in with all the food. "Gerda!" Anna exclaimed, "come hold the baby!" she said. Gerda walked over and took the baby from Kristoff. "This is Heidi Eira Elsa Idunn Anna." Anna said softly. Gerda nodded and smiled at the baby.

Anna's attention quickly returned to her sister, everyone else also wondered what all the fuss was about. Elsa and Hans smiled, a little hesitant, and then Elsa held up her hand. "We're engaged!" Hans exclaimed. Olaf began to jump up and down out of excitement and Kristoff came over to hug his sister and soon to be brother in law. Sven snorted in approval and Anna once again hugged her sister (and Hans).

The seven spent the rest of the day celebrating. Not only was there a new baby to take care of, but now there was also a wedding to plan!


	42. Big News

**Big News**

Whispers filled the courtyard of the castle. A few days ago the long-awaited paper was pinned to the castle wall. The birth announcement. It was pinned up by Kai, in the same place that he pinned up Elsa and Anna's birth announcement. Now exactly one week after the baby was born, it was time for her introduction into the world.

"Anna?" Elsa yelled coming to find her sister. "In here!" Anna replied from inside the nursery. Elsa walked in a surveyed the scene. Anna was sitting in the rocking chair, half asleep, the baby in her arms asleep. There were clothes and baby bottle lying everywhere. Elsa realised she hadn't even seen her sister since the day after the birth. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Fine, fine…" Anna said while yawning.

"It's time for the birth announcement." Elsa said as Kristoff walked into the room. Anna nodded again, "The birth annoumecent…" she said, her head falling back. She snored once, and then startled herself awake again. "The birth announcement!" she exclaimed, growing excited. She stood and handed the baby to Kristoff, before running around and making herself presentable. Then, the four of them headed towards the famous balcony, where the public was waiting to meet the newest Princess of Arendelle.

Hans joined them along the way, as the family had decided to announce Elsa's engagement at the same gathering. "Hi Heidi," he greeted, allowing her to grip his finger. As the arrived at the balcony, they saw Kai already announcing their arrival. Anna and Kristoff stepped out first together, the baby in Anna's arms. Elsa followed, her hand in Hans'.

"Good Afternoon everyone!" Anna began. "Thank you for coming today, our entire family appreciates it, especially the newest member of the family. Born on the 1 of May 1947, at exactly 12:00 am, weighing 7 lbs 6 oz, please welcome Princess Heidi Eira Elsa Idunn Anna of Arendelle!" Anna finished her speech by holding the baby up so the crowd could see her face. The crowd began to cheer, and Heidi smiled ever so slightly. Anna laughed, of course her child would enjoy the spotlight.

Once the crowd had calmed a little, Elsa stepped forward. "If I could have your attention for just one more minute," Elsa said. "I also have an announcement to make. Firstly, I thank you for your warm welcome for our newest princess, she is a princess that our kingdom will always love." She paused a moment to look at her niece. Looking back into the crowd she continued. "My second announcement actually concerns me. As you all know, the former prince Hans of the Southern Isles has been courting me for about two years now. Recently, he proposed, and we are set to marry on the 16 of October of this year. I hope that you will all attend the wedding and accept him at your new king consort!"

Elsa held her breath, not knowing if the kingdom would still accept Hans, now that he will be their King, but the crowd erupted into cheers, and Elsa let out her breath quickly, relieved. As the five headed back inside, they laughed and talked the whole way. Now there was a wedding to plan and a baby to raise. So much had changed in such little time, and the family couldn't wait to see what would come next.


	43. Home Again

**Home Again**

"Finally!" Idunn exclaimed as Arendelle came into view. A storm had delayed the couple an extra month, however after five and a half years, they were finally home. As the ship docked, the couple stood, hand in hand and looked out over their kingdom. The first thing they noticed is that the kingdom was not covered in snow, as they were dreading. In fact, the kingdom seemed to be in very good spirits. There was dancing in the town square, the dock workers were jovial, yelling back and forth and whistling as they working. However, the former King and Queen were still not convinced that everything was ok.

Once they had disembarked they immediately began to make their way towards the castle. On the boat they had disguised themselves, for they were certain they would be recognized in their own kingdom. Adgar was wearing a sun hat, and Idunn had a scarf tied around her hair. They decided that would be enough when combined with their graying hair and newly formed wrinkles.

The took their time, trying to overhear anything that would clue them in to how the kingdom was doing. However, all they saw were happy smiling citizens going about their day. The more they saw, the more confidence they gained in Elsa's reign, so far there was no snow, no ice, and everyone seemed happy. However, when they reached the courtyard, they got the scare of their lives.

They entered the castle courtyard, and immediately realised the gates weren't shut. This worried them, perhaps Elsa wasn't ruling. They were worried of what had happened to Elsa. Then as they neared the doors, a group of children ran through, followed by a walking, talking snowman. The two couldn't believe their eyes, especially when the strange creature stopped right in front of them. Idunn stared at the little snowmant for a moment, and then screamed kicking Olaf's head off. Adgar caught it and stared for a moment, "interesting…" he murmured. Before placing it back on the body.

"Woah, okay!" Olaf exclaimed. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he screamed, jumping and holding his arms out wide. Adgar and Idunn simply stared at the snowman for a moment, trying to understand how such a creature could exist. After the initial shock wore off Adgar began to question the snowman. "Olaf," he began, hardly believing he was speaking with a snowman. "Do you know Elsa?" he asked. "Yeah, why!" replied Olaf. "Did she make you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, why!" Olaf repeated. "Do you know where she is?" Adgar asked, realising this snowman may be the key into the castle. "Yeah, why!" Olaf said yet again. "Do you think you could show us the way?" Adgar finally asked. "Yeah, lets go!" Olaf yelled as he ran off towards the castle. Adgar and Idunn stared off after the enthusiastic snowman for a moment, shocked. However, when Olaf yelled at them to hurry up, the couple quickly followed him.

Inside the castle the couple noticed little ice sculptures here and there, however, mostly everything remained how they had left it. The couple grew more and more curious the further they walked. Olaf just kept talking about everything and anything, the new chocolate shop in town, how Sven and Kristoff had just went on an ice harvesting trip, how he hoped that Elsa would create a skating rink in the courtyard this afternoon. In fact, he didn't stop talking until they had reached the door to Elsa's study. Then he looked at the two and grew very serious, in a childlike way. "Elsa doesn't like to be disturbed while she works." He said. The couple smiled, "I think she won't mind seeing us." Idunn said, smiling down at the little snowman. Olaf nodded, feeling as if he had done his job well, and ran away.

Adgar and Idunn took a deep breath and looked at each other for a minute, before knocking on the door. From inside, they heard the voice of their daughter. "Come in,." It was a voice they had not her din over five years. A voice they had missed deeply. However, it was no longer fearful and quiet, it was more sure and confident. After one more deep breath Adgar turned the handle. The couple expected to see a room full of snow and ice, however, they were met with a shock.

There was no snow or ice to be seen anywhere. Elsa sat at her desk poised and looking towards them, a pen in her hand. Next to her, a man was sitting on the chaise lounge. Elsa rose when she realised it was neither Anna, nor any family member, nor a servant. "May I help you? I hold meetings with the public every Friday morning." She greeted, warmly, but formally. Adgar and Idunn were impressed. "Oh, Elsa!" Idunn sobbed and ran to her daughter, wrapping her in an embrace. Hans quickly stepped over, in case Elsa needed help, but Elsa just gently hugged Idunn back and looked at Hans, confused. Adgar took a few steps closer to Elsa and touched Idunn's shoulder.

Idunn stepped back and stared at Elsa, who was waiting for an explanation. "Elsa, I see you don't recognize us…" Adgar began, watching Elsa's face. "… Five and a half years ago, your parents left on a voyage from which they never returned." Elsa nodded, extremely confused. "However, they did not die as you may have believed. In fact, they were stranded on an island…" Elsa was growing a little wary of her visitors, and it showed in the way the small ice sculpture of her and Anna was now glowing yellow. Hans' noticing this, stepped forward and pulled Elsa into his arms. Elsa gladly sunk into his embrace as she continued to listen to her parents. "… it took a long time Elsa, but we are home." Adgar finished, holding Idunn's hand. Elsa stared at the couple for a while. Adgar and Idunn took off the hat and scarf, and slowly Elsa noticed the resemblance. The hair had grayed, but underneath the wrinkles, lay her parents.

Elsa gasped and unwrapped herself from Hans' grasp. She slowly walked up to her parents and as she fully understood who was standing in front of her, she ran into their arms, tears flowing down her face. Idunn and Adgar followed suite, and soon the three were sitting on the floor simply holding each other. That is, until Idunn asked where Anna was.


	44. Reunited At Last

**Reunited At Last**

"She's probably with the baby, asleep." Elsa said, wiping tears from her eyes. "The baby?" Idunn gasped, hardly believing what she heard. Had Anna really had a baby. "You have missed a lot, I'll explain while we walk." Idunn and Adgar nodded, "we have one question… well we have many, but we have one right now." Idunn said. "Yes?" Elsa asked. "Who is this?" Adgar asked, slightly concerned about this young man that seemed to be quite fond of Elsa.

Elsa's cheeks quickly grew red as she walked over and took Hans' hand. "Mother, Father," she began. "I would like to introduce you to Hans… the former prince of the southern isles… and," Elsa took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "…my fiancée." Elsa gripped Hans' hand tightly, scared of her parents reaction. Adgar and Idunn's mouths dropped open and their eyes widened. "You're… you're engaged?" Idunn said, her eyes wide." Elsa nodded softly, "yes mama." Idunn smiled and hugged her daughter tight. "Congratulations snowflake." Adgar laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. Elsa smiled, she hadn't heard her father call her that since before the accident, in fact, she hadn't seen that twinkle in his eye or heard that tone of voice in years.

"Lets go find Anna." Elsa said eventually, taking Hans by the hand. Together the four of them continued down the hall towards Anna's room. "She isn't in this room anymore?" Adgar questioned as they passed Anna's former room. Elsa shook her head, "no, when she married we moved her so that her and Kristoff could have a hallway. They hope to have many children." Elsa replied. Idunn and Adgar nodded, still trying to comprehend that Anna was married with a baby, and Elsa was engaged.

As they neared Anna and Kristoff's room, the sound of a baby crying could be heard. "Maybe I should go in first, and make sure Anna is ready for this surprise…" Elsa said. "She has been quite tired lately." Idunn nodded, "yes of course." Then after a moment she continued, "How old is the baby?" "Three weeks," Elsa replied. Idunn smiled and nodded, leaning into Adgar.

Once Elsa had entered Anna and Kristoff's room, Adgar began to question Hans. "So, Hans was it?" he began. Hans instantly felt nervous, however, he gathered up all of his prince training and nodded. "Yes, sir." "And you and my daughter are engaged?" "Yes, sir." Hans replied again, growing more and more uncomfortable. "May I ask why you are no longer a Prince of the Southern Isles?" Adgar asked, getting right to the point. "Sir, I do not mean to avoid your question, however, I feel that is a story that is better left for when Anna, Elsa and Kristoff are present." Hans replied as polite as possibly. Adgar nodded, disappointed, but understanding. He was however, impressed with Hans' character, he would make a good King Consort.

Meanwhile, Elsa was inside helping Anna out. She had already informed her of the special people outside waiting to see her and meet the baby. They had managed to calm the baby, and Elsa was now holding her niece, allowing Anna to dress and brush her hair. Once she was ready, the girls called for Adgar, Idunn and Hans to come in. The door opened, and Adgar and Idunn immediately began to cry once again. Seeing their daughter, sitting in the rocker, with her baby in her arms, overwhelmed them. As Idunn sobbed into Adgar's shoulder, Adgar stood and just smiled at Anna. Anna stared confused, first at the couple, then at Elsa.

No one said anything, and after a while, Anna realised they looked very familiar. It took her a few minutes, but once she noticed the portrait of her parents that sat next to her bed, she began to compare the faces. A few minutes later she had figured it out, she gasped and shrieked when she realised who was standing in front of her. "But, how?" she yelled, handing the baby to Elsa and embracing her parents. Soon, Elsa handed the baby to Hans, and the four of them sat together, hugging each other and crying.

Eventually Heidi began to cry and Anna stood to take her back. "She's precious Anna." Idunn said, "what's her name?" she asked. "Heidi Eira Elsa Idunn Anna." Anna replied, as she fed her. Idunn and Adgar smiled at the responsible women their daughters had grown into, however, they stil had many questions.

Slowly, the story of the last five years began to reveal itself. Agdar and Idunn's faces were practically white as they heard about Elsa's disastrous coronation. Slowly they understand about Olaf, and they are shocked to hear there are more of these creatures up on the North Mountain. As Elsa reached the part of the story where she managed to melt the kingdom, Adgar and Idunn began to cry. "Of course, snowflake. It wasn't others' fear that would harm you, it was your own. We never should have separated you two." Idunn sobbed, Adgar nodding along. Elsa only smiled, "it's okay, I forgive you." She said.

Once everyone had calmed down once again, Anna continued the story. How she fell in love with Kristoff, how they got engaged, married, and now have a daughter. Then came the most difficult story, Elsa and Hans. As Adgar and Idunn learned who Hans was and what he had done, they quickly grew angry. But slowly, they heard about the trolls, the kind and caring side of Hans, and they slowly began to accept the relationship, especially seeing how happy Elsa was around him.

"So Anna, where is this Kristoff we have heard so much about?" Idunn asked, a twinkle in her eyes. Anna smiled and looked down at Heidi's sleeping face. "He actually just left on the first Ice Harvesting trip of the season." She replied, a twinge of sadness and longing shining through her voice. "Oh," Idunn nodded, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. This comforted Anna, and suddenly she realised that neither one of her parents had held Heidi yet. Handing the baby over to her mother she watched with a smile.

The family spent hours in Anna's room, talking, catching up and simply spending time together. It was a wonderful day.


	45. Nice to Meet you

**Nice to Meet you**

"Goodbye Mother, goodbye Father." Elsa said after breakfast one morning. She had an important council meeting today, the one where she would reveal the news of her parent's arrival. While Elsa was nervous, Anna was excited, for Kristoff was due home today. As soon as she heard the sleigh bells ringing she handed the baby (who was luckily asleep) to Idunn and ran outside. Idunn was anxious to meet her daughters husband, however, she decided it was best to let them have a moment alone. Adgar however, didn't have the same level of patience, and after a few moments, pulled Idunn and the baby outside.

Immediately they regretted their decision, as they were met with the sight of Anna and Kristoff sharing a passionate kiss, oblivious to the world. Adgar and Idunn both felt foolish and stood awkwardly, waiting. Eventually the couple broke apart, and Kristoff asked where the baby was. Anna smiled and hugged her husband. "Kristoff, a lot has developed in your absence." Kristoff immediately began to panic, believing his daughter to be either extremely ill, or worse, dead. "Kristoff, Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, regaining the attention of her husband. Idunn and Adgar stood and watched the couple, oblivious to their presence. They smiled for they could see the love that the couple shared.

"Kristoff, the baby is fine." Anna assured. Kristoff sighed in relief. "Then, what's wrong." He asked, his mind immediately going to Elsa, Hans, Olaf… all the loved ones he had left. "Everyone is okay, but we have rediscovered some family members, some very dear family members." Kristoff nodded, and looked at Anna. "Who?" he asked. Anna bit her lip, in order to contain the excitement she felt.

After what felt like forever for everyone involved, Anna shouted and began to dance around, "my parents!" As Anna danced around, Kristoff's mouth hung open. He stared at his wife, in disbelief. Once he had composed his thoughts he quickly picked Anna up and spun her around, as he did when they got engaged, when she gave him his sled, and many other times. Anna laughed and the couple kissed again. "Come, they are inside, caring for the baby." Anna began to pull Kristoff inside, prompting Adgar and Idunn to also run inside. They arrived moments before Anna and Kristoff.

The younger couple quickly composed themselves before entering. Anna gripped Kristoff by the arm. "Mama, Papa;" Anna began as they entered. "This is my husband, Kristoff." Adgar and Idunn both nodded, "We have heard much about you." Adgar said, warmly. "Kristoff's gaze settled on his daughter, she seemed to have grown during his three-week absence. "Here," Idunn said, smiling, and handing the baby to her father. Immediately Kristoff began to grin, he nodded warmly at Idunn, "thank you."

It was half an hour later that Sven came walking into the dining hall where everyone was sitting. Adgar began to sputter, "wha-, who-, why…?" he said. Idunn simply sat and stared as Sven came in, found a spot on the floor, lay down and snorted at Kristoff. Kristoff immediately stood up, handed the baby to Anna and went in the kitchen. He returned, minutes later with a handful of carrots. It was now that Olaf walked in, "Sven!" he shouted and ran over to his best bud. After he patted Sven's face, and Sven attempted once again to bite Olaf's nose, Olaf climbed up onto Sven's antlers and lay down. And once Kristoff had given Sven all his carrots, he took the baby back so that Anna could say hi. "Hi Sven!" she yelled, handing him a carrot of her own and patting his nose.

"May I ask who this is?" Adgar finally interrupted. "Oh, this is Sven. He has been with Kristoff since a few months after he left the castle." Anna replied. "The castle?" Idunn questioned, suddenly remembering a Kristoff that lived with his mother in the castle. "Oh, right, Kristoff used to live in the caslte." Anna replied.

An hour later, Kristoff's story had been fully shared, and Elsa returned. Upon seeing Kristoff and Sven she laughed. "Welcome home you two!" she greeted, giving Kristoff a hug, and Sven a pat and an carrot. "How was the council meeting?" Anna asked, knowing how worried Elsa had been about it. "It went very well." Elsa replied. "The council was surprised; but happy. They will support whatever decision we make, as to whether you take the crown again, or if I remain. It is unprecedented territory, so there is no known protocol to follow. We verified. If I do remain Queen however, I would ask for your support as my royal advisor." Adgar nodded. "Lets talk about it more tomorrow, I would like one more day to get to know my family!" Adgar chuckled. "Of course," Elsa said, and the nine sait down for dinner.


	46. The Kingdom Must Know

**The Kingdom Must Know**

The entire family was up and eating breakfast early today. For once again, they had a big announcement for the kingdom. The baby was laying calmly in her bassinet close by, while the family chatted about what the kingdom would say. It had been decided that Elsa would stay on as Queen. Adgar was apprehensive about his daughters rule at the beginning, but after speaking with each member of her council, as well as Kai and Garda, as well as reviewing each law, bill and trade agreement that had been made or proposed during his absence, he decided Elsa was actually a better ruler than he was. Adgar would serve instead as Elsa's closest advisor, a position she still had not filled, after an entire year and a half of rule.

Idunn was also happy, as with Adgar not serving as King, she would had more time to spend with her daughters, sons in law, and grand child. It was still surreal to her that so much had developed since they had left. Five years ago Anna was only a child, unaware of the world outside, now she was a responsible, kind-hearted adult, with a family of her own. And Elsa, Elsa was a timid, unsure girl, overwhelmed by her powers. Now, she stood tall, a confident and reliable ruler, with a kingdom and fiancée that loved her dearly. It hurt her that she had missed everything, but she also realised that if they had not left, none of what had happened to allow for these amazing developments would have been able to transpire. So she smiled, for the past is in the past, and now she could focus on the present and uture, with her family by her side.

It wasn't long before Kai called for the royals to come to the balcony. Olaf and Sven weren't going to attend this time, so it was Elsa, Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Heidi, Idunn and Adgar that stood and began the walk to the balcony. Upon their arrival, Kai stepped onto the balcony and announce the entire family, minus Adgar and Idunn. The crown cheered upon seeing their favorite Queen and Princess.

Once the cheering had died down, Elsa began to speak. "Good Morning Arendelle! Today we have a special announcement, for an event has occurred with in the castle walls. The return of some beloved citizens of Arendelle, citizens that were believed deceased by the entire kingdom." Whispers filled the crowed as Elsa spoke, curiosity growing. "The former King Adgar, and Queen Idunn of Arendelle, left five and a half years ago on a ship, in direction of Corona. During their voyage, a storm caused the ship to capsize, and with it, it was believed every person aboard was killed. However, we have received news that the King and Queen survived. For the last five years they have been stranded on an island, removed from the world. It took years, but last week they managed to return home, to us. It is my pleasure to present the former King and Queen of Arendelle!" Elsa exclaimed, cueing Adgar and Idunn to walk onto the balcony.

The Kingdom fell silent as they stared at their former monarchs. No one could believe their eyes, and at the same time, everyone did. "It was difficult for us to believe this news as well, and much discussion has been taking place within the castle walls. With your permission, I would like to stay on as your Queen, my father serving as our chief royal advisor." As soon as she had uttered these words the crowd erupted in cheers. Elsa smiled and stepped back, allowing her parents to take the spotlight. Just then however, Heidi began to cry, and Anna stepped out to feed her.

"It has been a long time since we have stood here, however, we have many wonderful memories of this balcony. I would like to thank each and every one of you, the entire kingdom, for welcoming us back to this land so warmly. I promise to do my best as royal advisor. Thank you." Adgar said briefly, smiling out at the people. Once the cheers had died down the crowd began to dissipate. The royal family returned to the inside of the castle, and the people of Arendelle whispered enthusiastically about the new development. "Isn't it amazing!" said one women. "I want to know how they did it!" said another. "Now Queen Elsa will have someone to walk her down the aisle!" a little girl exclaimed excitedly. And that was true, that question was now solved.


	47. Twenty One

**Twenty One**

Anna awoke the same way that she had for nearly two months, too early, and to the sound of a baby crying. Moaning she rolled over, just as she was about to stand up, she noticed Kristoff was already there, holding and rocking the baby. As she calmed Anna smiled and returned to her blissful dream. She briefly wondered why Kristoff had gotten up, normally he refuses to do anything with the baby before seven thirty in the morning. However, she didn't dwell on it, and quickly found herself asleep again.

Once Kristoff was sure that Anna was truly asleep, he left the room with Heidi and went to meet the rest of the family in the ballroom. He found Adgar helping to hang the ornaments on the ceiling, Idunn continuously staring at him and telling him to be careful. Elsa was walking around making sure everything was perfect, and that their was just enough icy touches to the decorations.

The plan was that Idunn would take Anna out into town for the day, just her, Anna and the baby. When they had returned in the evening, the townspeople would be waiting in the ballroom, ready to throw Anna the biggest and best surprise party ever. Kristoff smiled at the crowd, working hard to make Anna's birthday a success. It was his job to avoid Idunn and Anna, and inform every member of the town of the party. Handing the baby to Idunn, he took his leave, ready find Sven and meet the dock workers bright and early.

Idunn meanwhile took the baby and quietly entered Anna's bedroom. She was shocked when she saw Anna already out of bed and dressed. She was sitting at the mirror doing her hair, or rather trying to do her hair. Idunn laughed when she saw Anna struggling to put her hair up in a bun. Setting the baby down she smiled and took the brush from Anna's hand. "You're up early." Idunn commented. Anna sighed, "yes, Kristoff took Heidi this morning, but I quickly discovered I could no longer sleep. I guess that mother gene has finally kicked in!" Anna laughed. Idunn smiled warmly at her daughter and nodded. "Yes, I know that feeling!" Idunn laughed with her daughter.

A few minutes later Idunn had successfully finished Anna's hair. "Thanks mama!" she said, standing up and kissing Idunn on the cheek on her way to see Heidi. Idunn smiled, and watched as Anna gently picked Heidi up and kissed her forehead. Heidi smiled a little. Anna gently cradled Heidi in her arms, as Idunn watched she realised she had not yet wished Anna a happy birthday. "Happy birthday Anna!" Idunn smiled, gaining Anna's attention again. "It's my birthday!?" Anna exclaimed, having completely forgotten. Idunn laughed, "don't tell me you forgot!" Idunn exclaimed. Anna blushed and looked away. Now she understood why Kristoff had taken Heidi this morning.

Anna set Heidi down for a little tummy time and turned to find Idunn holding a little present. She smiled as Idunn handed it to her. "Thank you mama;" she said accepting the gift. As she pulled the bow off of it, Idunn yelled at Anna to look at Heidi. "Look Anna! Look!" Anna quickly looked over to see Heidi lifting her head off of the ground and looking in their direction. She gasped out of happiness and quickly ran over to her daughter. "Heidi!" she exclaimed. "You can lift your head up!" Anna's smile was so wide Idunn thought it might fall off her face. As Anna pelted Heidi with kisses, Idunn brought the little box over to Anna, who actually opened it this time. Inside was a necklace. It had a silver chain, and an emerald green jewel surrounded by light pink gems. "It's gorgeous!" Anna gasped, gently cradeling the jewellery.

"It was your great grandma's." Idunn began to say. "She passed it down to grandma, who passed it down to my mother, who passed it down to me upon the birth of every first child. I had hoped to give it to you on the day of the birth, but… due to circumstances." Anna smiled and hugged her mother tight. "Thank you, mama, I love it!" she turned so that Idunn could do the clasp.

"I thought we could go into town today." Idunn said. Anna nodded in agreement, "that would be nice. Let me get Heidi ready." She said. Idunn nodded and proceeded to help Anna prepare for the day. Once they were all ready the trio headed out. They had a great day in town, the townspeople all took turns holding Heidi, and Anna got to play with the village children, chat with the townspeople, and eat lots of chocolate. But it wasn't until they returned to the castle that the real party began.


	48. Three Years of Success

**Three Years of Success**

Three years, Elsa had been queen for exactly three years today. She could hardly believe it, so much had happened in such a short time span. Adgar had recommended that the kingdom celebrate this day, for according to him once a ruler rules for three years, they are established. Although, Elsa wasn't so keen on having a party just for her, she saw how much joy it seemed To bring to everyone else, so she agreed.

It would be Heidi's first real appearance as princess of Arendelle as well. The public had met her before, at the birth announcement briefly, at Anna's birthday and during numerous trips into town. However, in all of those instances, Heidi never remained out of the castle and in the public eye for more than a few minutes at a time. For this celebration, Heidi would ride on Sven alongside Kristoff, Anna would be on her horse, and Elsa would ride in a carriage in front.

The Kingdom was abuzz with excitement. Townspeople lined the streets, holding paintings of the Queen. Elsa was nervous, she didn't enjoy being on stage, she was never sure how to stand or what to say. The speeches were okay, as she memorized everything and then simply had to execute it. However, this carriage ride was not scripted.

As Elsa stepped into the carriage Anna noticed her nervousness and gave her a hug. "You'll be fine Elsa." She said. Elsa knew that this was meant to be comforting, however, it only worried her more further, for the last time she heard those words spoken, was when her parents had departed for Corona, only to be lost for five and a half years.

Elsa took a deep breath and climbed into the carriage. Once Anna, Kristoff and Heidi were also settled the parade began. Elsa smiled and waved as she passed through the crowd. Slowly she began to relax and enjoy herself, she noticed Anna's large smile and quickly decided that this would become a yearly tradition.

 **Hey everyone. I know this was a super short chapter, I just needed something to occur in between Anna's birthday and the next event. So sorry that it was short, I didn't have very much inspiration for this chapter. Once again, I want to thank you all for reading, and thanks for all the positive reviews I have** **received** **lately, they are much appreciated and I will** **definitely** **be continuing this story! Thanks again and happy reading!**


	49. I now Pronounce you Husband and Wife

**I now Pronounce you Husband and Wife**

A few months later, Heidi was growing fast. She could now roll, laugh, and even sit for a few minutes alone. Yes, Heidi was getting quite big, however, today was not her day, but her aunts. Today was Elsa's wedding day. Everything was prepared, all the guests were in town, and Elsa had designed a gorgeous wedding dress. Yet, she was still nervous. While Hans dressed and prepared in his chambers, Elsa was surrounded by the women in her family. Idunn, Anna and Heidi.

Idunn was doing Elsa's hair, just as her hair was done up on her wedding day. Anna was just watching, in awe of her sister's beauty. Anna was excited for Elsa, however, she sensed Elsa didn't share her same sentiments. So when Idunn left to find Adgar, who would bring Elsa to the chapel, Anna confronted her sister. "Elsa, what's wrong?" "Nothing." Elsa said, not wanting to draw attention to her fears. Anna sighed, "Elsa, I know you, you always hold your hands together and away from everyone else when you are scared, or worried. Now what's wrong?"

Elsa sighed and sat on her bed. "I just… what if this is a mistake. I never thought I would marry, let alone the man who tried to kill you… just… what if he is just manipulating us again!" Elsa practically yelled. Anna smiled a little, Elsa was acting just as she did the day before her own wedding. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, do you love Hans?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded, no hesitation. Anna nodded and smiled, "Then this is not a mistake. It is a big commitment, but it is not a mistake. Marriage… marriage is… wonderful, you will of course have challenges, but I wouldn't trade Kristoff for anything, and I think it is the same for you and Hans." Anna said, smiling at her sister. Elsa nodded and gave Anna a weak smile. "Thanks Anna." She said.

Just then Heidi began to fuss, Anna went to her just as Idunn and Adgar returned. Adgar looked at Elsa, his eyes shining with pride. "My girl," he said pulling Elsa into a hug. "How is he?" Elsa asked, referring to Hans. "Handsome, happy, and nervous!" Adgar chuckled, noticing his own daughters signs of nervousness. "Don't worry." Adgar said taking Elsa's arm. Together they began the walk to theh chapel. Hans and the kingdom were waiting.

Once they had arrived everyone took their seats. Hans was already up front, waiting for his soon to be bride. Then, everything happened so fast for Elsa, she was touching up her makeup when the music began. She joined the line, led by the bridesmaids. Once all the bridesmaids and ushers had left, it was Anna's turn to walk down. Olaf acting as the ring bearer was next, he laughed and smiled the entire way down. Then came the part everyone was slightly nervous about. Heidi was placed in a small sleigh, pulled by Sven. She loved throwing things out of boxes, so flower petals were places in a smll box near her. The hope was Sven would pull her down the aisle, Heidi tossing flowers the entire way. Elsa held her breath, one because she wasn't sure this plan would work, but also, because once Sven and Heidi were down the aisle, it would be her turn to enter the chapel.

Her nerves were getting the best of her, and it was shown in the ice that began to form at her feet. Adgar noticed it. He surpressed his urge to scold Elsa, having learned that that supposedly makes it worse, and instead wrapped his first-born daughter in a hug. Elsa melted into him and whispered, "thank you." Adgar smiled, especially when he noticed all the ice melt away.

The music changed, it was time for Elsa to enter the chapel. She took a deep breath as she grasped her fathers arm, and the two stepped into the chapel. Everyone stood to welcome the bride, their queen. Gasped and awed "ooohs" filled the chapel, but everything melted away in an instant when she saw Hans. He was standing at the front of the chapel, dressed in a gorgeous suit. The two gazed into each other's eyes, their eye contact never broke. The walk down the aisle felt like the longest walk of Elsa's life. Let alone the fact that she couldn't simply run into Hans' arms. She had to stand with her father until the priest prompted Hans to come and take her.

She waited patiently as the priest began the ceremony. After what felt like forever, she finally heard the words she was waiting for. "Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" he asked. Adgar stepped forward, "I do." He said, raising her veil and smiling. Elsa smiled back, before taking Hans hand and stepping forward. Hans and Elsa quickly regained eye contact, refusing to break it. Just as Anna had experienced, Elsa and Hans heard little of what the officiant said, until he asked for the vows.

Hans began, staring into Elsa's eyes the entire time. "My love, I love you, and everything about you. I know I am far from perfect, however, I want to assure you I will always be the best husband I can be. I promise to love and care for you the rest of your life. Mistakes have been made in the past, however, we have both grown much since then. Our love story is one for the history books, and I am so glad to have lived the first part with you. I look forward to many more years of discoveries and loving you. I promise to protect you, and dedicate my life to your cause, to your kingdom. You are my true queen. This is the happiest day of my life, because I get to give you my vow to always love you. To have you and to hold you, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. I promise to love you and to cherish you, until death do us part. In the name of God, this is my solemn vow." Hans smiled at Elsa as she began to speak.

"Hans, I never thought I would marry. I believed I would rule alone until the day I died. But then you came along. You were the last person I believed I would marry, however, you proved me wrong. You taught me so much about life, myself, and love. You accepted me for who I am, and you were always there for me and my family. You may no longer be a member of your own kingdom, however, I am pleased that you are a part of mine. I look forward to many long years of ruling with you by my side, to many long years of our lives together. Hans, you will forever and always be my King. I love you. I promise to have you and to hold you, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to love and to cherish, until death do us part… and beyond. In the name of God this is my solemn vow" Elsa finished.

The couple held hands and listened as the officiant asked for the rings. They waited for Olaf to bring the rings. They went through the rest of the procedures as if on autopilot, the only thing that mattered was each other. Once they had exchanged the rings, came the big moment. "Do you Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take Hans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," Elsa said passionately. "And do you Hans, take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," Hans smiled. Then came the words that they had waited for for so long. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the officiant exclaimed.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Elsa and Hans shared their first kiss as husband and wife. When the newlyweds finally broke apart they practically skipped out of the room, the rest of the kingdom following suite. Idunn, Adgar, Anna and Kristoff smiled as Elsa and Hans walked out of the room. Idunn and Adgar both wiped tears from their eyes, they had missed Anna's wedding, so Elsa's felt even more special for them. They did not however have much time to think about this, as the reception was about to begin.


	50. Quality Time

**Quality Time**

The castle ballroom was full of people. The dance floor was abuzz with countless dignitaries, royals and townspeople. Elsa and Hans sat at an extremely long table, Anna, Heidi, Kristoff, Idunn, Adgar and Olaf all joining them. Everyone was having a marvelous time. However, Elsa and Hans were both anxious to leave the festivities and escape for a week, just the two of them. They would spend a week in the same cottage that Anna and Kristoff had their honeymoon in, it would be just the two of them.

They waited for all the speeches, Elsa thanked the people, and then they quietly left the ballroom, ready to spend some quality time together. Elsa was slightly apprehensive of leaving the kingdom alone for a few days, however, she had briefed both Anna and her father. She was sure that everything would be okay.

The two arrived at the cottage quite late, and they were quite tired. They were however, excited for the week ahead. Crawling into bed together they smiled and gently stroked each others bodies. Together they shared their first intimate night together. Elsa was nervous, especially as Hans had already bedded other women, however, it was just as Anna had said. Slow and awkward at first, but it quickly became a wonderful experience.

This is how every night was that week, and sometime during the day. The couple did not venture out of the cottage and the cottage gardens as Anna had. They were content to completely stay out of the public eye and enjoy each others company. Elsa also discovered that Hans was an amazing chef, something she never would have expected. "With twelve older brothers you have to learn to fend for yourself. Often I would be ridiculed at meal times, so I made friends with the chef, and I would go and help her cook, in return for food. I would eat and then the rest of the family would come in. I learned a lot from our chef." Hans explained.

They couple had a wonderful week together, between the long walks through the forests of Arendelle, swimming in the lake, and spending time in bed, the couple felt rested and happy upon their return to Arendelle.


	51. They're Back

**They're Back**

"They're back!" Olaf shouted running through the hallways. Everyone was impatient for the Queen and King Consort's return. As each person heard the news they quickly came running into the courtyard. When the newlyweds pulled into the courtyard, they were met with their entire family, and most of the castle staff, ready to welcome them home.

Hans dismounted first, before turning to help Elsa down. Hand in hand the couple greeted everyone. "I missed you!" Anna exclaimed, squeezing Elsa so tight she could hardly breathe. "Me too." Elsa replied, gently taking Anna's arms off her. "So?" Anna asked, a knowing look in her eyes. She remembered all the questions and the worry had expressed a few months earlier. Elsa smiled, "you were right, it was wonderful!" Elsa replied, before moving on to hug her mother and father, both of whom smiled and congratulated her again.

As Kai helped take their bags up to their new shared hallway, right next to Anna's, the townspeople also began to gather around in the courtyard. Elsa smiled and got an idea. She waved her arms up in the air and created a light snowfall. A moment later, she yelled into the crowd "Are you ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded, large smiles on their faces, except Adgar and Idunn who were clueless as to what would happen next.

Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, still hand in hand with Hans. The courtyard quickly turned into an ice rink, and with a flourish of her hand, the fountains formed into beautiful ice sculptures. Applause filled the crowd and Adgar and Idunn stood dumbfounded.

It was true that they had been home now for a few months, however, with all the excitement they had not yet experienced a public display of Elsa's powers. They assumed that her powers were only used occasionally for decorating, not thrown out into the open for everyone to see. They're jaws dropped upon seeing all the happy and content people skating. Even Anna was skating, Idunn and Adgar didn't even know that she knew how! They two decide to join in the fun, skating alongside the citizens of Arendelle.

Hours later, once Elsa had dissolved the rink and the townspeople had returned home, the newlywed couple were led to their hallway. Anna had planned and designed everything, and it was beautiful. Tomorrow, Elsa would resume her role as queen, and Hans would take on many more duties and King Consort, but for tonight it was still just the two of them.


	52. An Icy Truth

**An Icy Truth**

They knew they had gone too far the moment they said it. The moment they said that Elsa must produce a heir within the next year. They watched helplessly as Elsa's face flashed with anger and as sharp icy spikes grew out from the walls. They watched as Elsa ran out of the room, an icy trail following her. Hans immediately darted after her, he ran all the way to their bedroom, but he found the door locked. "Elsa! It's me!" Hans said through the door. He was met with silence, "It's not true, none of what they said is true." Hans said, in hopes of lightening her spirits."

Hans continued to talk to Elsa, trying to get her to open the door. He was met with failure though, and it wasn't until Anna walked by hours later that they managed to open the door. "What's going on?" Anna asked. Hans quickly explained the situation and Anna immediately began to talk to Elsa through the door. "Elsa, can I come in." Anna asked.

Elsa sniffled through the door, "I can't open it, the lock is frozen." She bawled. Anna and Hans' hearts broke. Anna immediately went to find her father, she was sure he would know how to open the door. "Papa!" Anna yelled upon seeing her father. "Hmmm." Adgar replied. "How did you open the door when it was frozen?" She asked. Adgar looked at Anna. "Why?" he asked. "Elsa's really upset, she froze her room and we can't get in." Anna explained quickly. Adgar immediately jumped up and began to follow Anna, along the way he grabbed the key and a match.

Adgar carefully heated the key up with the fire from the match, then with the burning key, he quickly placed it in the lock and turned. Like magic the door clicked open. Adgar was met with a familiar sight, Elsa curled up on the floor, everything coated in ice. He frowned, but decided not to get involved. Hans also decided to stay back a few moments, as he knew Anna was always successful in thawing the ice.

"Elsa, I love you, everyone does. Nothing will change that, even if you don't produce a heir. Heidi will also be trained to take on the responsibility. It should be your choice if you have children and when, no one else's. And I know everyone will support you with your choice, I know I will." As Anna spoke, the ice all began to melt away. The sisters embraced, and Hans came over and took Elsa in his arms. Anna smiled at Hans and left, leaving Hans holding Elsa, cradling her. Adgar watched everything from the hallway. He was amazed, for it was so simple. He felt bad for the life he had given Elsa, he realised that the solution was so obvious, but their fear stood in the way.

Adgar turned, too upset to speak to anyone, and quickly returned to his room. He vowed to never allow Elsa to be sacred into hiding again. He vowed to shower her with love and care and support, and he meant it.

Later, once Hans had decided that Elsa was calm enough, he whispered into her ear. "Does this mean you don't want children?" he asked, realising that they had never really spoken about the subject. Elsa sniffed, realizing the same thing. She never even thought that Hans may want a child. She sniffed and looked at him, "do you?" she asked. Hans nodded, "It would be nice, but it must be our decision, if you aren't fully on board, then I don't want any. Elsa nodded, "I'm scared to be a mother." She practically whispered. "What is I hurt the baby, like I hurt Anna." It broke Hans' heart to hear Elsa speak like this. He simply held her closer and whispered, "I don't know." The couple stayed like this all through the afternoon, into the evening, and until the next morning, in silence, but happy


	53. Gratulerer med Dagen Elsa

**Gratulerer Med Dagen Elsa!**

"Happy Birthday Elsa!" Hans greeted as he noticed her eyelids flutter open. Elsa smiled softly, "thanks." She replied, still a little groggy from sleep. Once she was all dressed, Hans gave Elsa his present, it was a small blue box wrapped with a silver ribbon. She opened it and gasped, "Hans! This is beautiful;" she said in joy. Hans had given her a snowflake brooch, the base was made of diamonds, with small sapphire gems hidden within. It gave the illusion that is shifted colour, between white, silver, and blue." Elsa immediately pinned it onto her dress and kissed Hans.

"Now, I better get going, I am late for the council meeting!" Elsa exclaimed. She tried to leave, but was held back by Hans, "No you aren't. I cleared your schedule today! It's your twenty fifth birthday, and your first birthday as my wife, and I want it to be special!" Hans said. Elsa was shocked, but smiled and took Hans hand.

First on Hans' agenda was breakfast with the family. Elsa received many gifts from everyone, and thoroughly enjoyed herself, before being whisked away to the forest with Hans. The two walked for a while, before ending at a small ledge that overlooked Arendelle. They could see the north mountain, the fjord and the entire Kingdom. It was magnificent. Before long they were hungry, so Hans unpacked the picnic he had cooked himself.

"Hans! This is delicious!" Elsa exclaimed after taking a bite of the salman. Hans only smiled, and continued to serve on his queen. Eventually, once all the food had been eaten and the two felt satisfied, they began their trek down the mountain. Along the way, Hans had hidden some small surprises for her, a book, a necklace to match the brooch, a box of her favorite chocolate, and some crocuses. How he had managed to obtain crocuses, and keep them alive outside was beyond her.

Smiling, they returned to the castle, where a dinner party was waiting for them. It wasn't large, just their family, however, it was exactly what Elsa wanted. A nice dinner with Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Heidi, her parents and Kai and Gerda, her family. She would forever remember this birthday, for no party was thrown, no large fuss made, but it was still one of the most special and magical birthday's she had ever had.


	54. Fever

**Fever**

Heidi was crying. It was three in the morning. Anna groaned and rolled out of bed. Normally, Heidi slept until about 6 am, so this was rather unusual. This time however, Heidi did not calm down no matter what Anna did, she fed her, changed her diaper, cradled her, walked with her, but Heidi continued to cry. Eventually she went to Kristoff, who amazingly could sleep through all of the crying, a trait he picked up living with the noisy trolls.

"Kristoff!" Anna said, shaking her husband awake. "Hmmm." He moaned opening his eyes. As he became more aware of the world and saw Anna's panicked face, Heidi crying he immediately sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked, slightly panicked. "I think Heidi is sick." She said. Kristoff looked very worried, "why?" he asked. "She won't be soothed and she feels a little warm. What do you think?" Anna asked, passing Heidi to Kristoff. "She does feel warm." Kristoff said, "we need ice." Anna shook her head, "don't you think she could get too cold with ice?"

The couple sat for a moment, unsure of what to do. Heidi had calmed a little, but her discomfort was clear. "Lets take her to the doctor." Anna said, determined. "At this hour!?" Kristoff asked. "Yes," Anna said, throwing her robe on and grabbing Heidi. Kristoff quickly followed and the two ran down the hallways, Heidi still nestled in Anna's arms.

Heidi's cries woke nearly the entire castle. Idunn, Adgar, Elsa and Hans quickly joined the worried parents. "What's going on?" Adgar asked, slightly frustrated with his daughter. "Heidi, she… I think she's sick." Anna said, bursting into tears. Idunn quickly wrapped Anna and the baby in a hug, Elsa came and took the baby. "She is warm." Elsa said, immediately cooling her skin, not to the point of hurting her, just enough to soothe the poor baby. Heidi immediately stopped crying. Anna and Kristoff looked at Elsa, relief written all over their faces. Then Idunn walked over and briefly examined her. "It looks like a mild fever, probably just a cold. I wouldn't worry." She said. 'You used to get these all the time." She laughed! Anna nodded, now in Kristoff's embrace. "I still want to take her to the doctor." She insisted. Idunn nodded, "very well then." She smiled and kissed Anna's forehead, "she'll be ok." Idunn said as she turned to go back to bed.

Anna reached to take Heidi back, but as soon as she left Elsa's grasp Heidi began to scream once again. Anna sighed, but Elsa quickly offered to come with. Anna and Kristoff welcomed the help and the four continued down the hall towards the castle physician.

An hour later Idunn's suspicion was confirmed. It was just a cold. "Try to get her to nurse and drink liquids as much as she will take it, keep her comfortable. It should pass in a few days." The doctor said with a smile. Anna nodded, and reached to take Heidi, but once again, when threatened with leaving Elsa's cool embrace Heidi began to cry. Anna herself wanted to cry. _Why is parenting so difficult!?_ She thought to herself.

"Its okay Anna, I can hold her." Elsa said. Together the group returned to Anna and Kristoff's room. Gerda brought them all some hot cocoa and the three sat up with Heidi. She slept some, but often she was awake. Anna managed to get her to nurse, providing Elsa was holding her. It was awkward, but it got the job done.

By the time day broke, the fever was gone. Heidi lay in her own crib happily, and everyone was able to get some much-needed sleep. "We did it. We got her through her first fever!" Anna exclaimed. "Thank you, Elsa." Anna said giving her sister a hug. "I'm truly grateful." Elsa smiled, "anytime." She said, turning to prepare for her council meeting this morning


	55. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

"Elsa!" Anna attempted to shake her sister awake. For the last two weeks, Elsa had been acting strange. She no longer wanted hot cocoa at breakfast, and she rarely woke up on time anymore. Anna couldn't understand it, that is until today. Normally Hans would come in and wake her up, but since Hans had a meeting with the town florists, Anna got the job today.

"Ugh." Elsa finally groaned and opened her eyes. "Go away Anna." She said, upset that it was already morning. Anna sighed, "Elsa, you have to get up." Eventually Elsa sat up. "Are you okay Elsa?" Anna asked, noticing that Elsa was a little pale. Elsa nodded and swallowed hard, however a moment later she found herself running for the bathroom. Anna walked in after her and found Elsa kneeling over a bin that Gerda had left out.

Anna gently went and held Elsa's hair, rubbing small circles on her back. Anna had a very good idea what was up with her sister now. She had been through it not that long ago after all! When Elsa had finished, Anna helped her clean up, and then she brought her back to the bed. "Has this been happening for a long time?" Anna questioned. Elsa stared out the window and nodded, a tear falling down her cheek. "Two weeks." Elsa whispered. "Does Hans know?" Elsa shook her head. "I was hoping it was something else, a stomach bug or something." Anna put her hand on Elsa's knee. "Oh Elsa. Have you gone to the doctor?" Elsa shook her head again. "No."

"Come on." Anna said, gently helping Elsa to her feet. "We are going now." Elsa shook her head, "no, please not yet." She pleaded. "Elsa," Anna said, looking at her sister with concern. "If you are pregnant, you need to know, and you need to know how far a long you are. It's important for both you and the baby." Anna said. Elsa nodded, "I suppose." She relented, allowing Anna to walk with her down the hall towards the doctor.

Three hours later their suspicions were confirmed. "Congratulations your Majesty! It looks like you should have a child in about six months!" Elsa nodded grimly, and thanked the doctor, before walking back to her room slowly, gripping her stomach the entire time. Anna quickly ran after her, "Elsa!" she called. But Elsa did not turn, she continued to her room, where she locked the door.

Hours later, Hans came in the room. Anna had told him that Elsa was upset, but she did not say why. He found Elsa lying on the bed, there was no ice but a heavy snow filled the room. Gently he closed the door and walked over to his wife. "Elsa?" he asked. "What's wrong?" he asked, massaging her shoulders. "Oh Hans!" Elsa sobbed, crawling up and burying her face in his shoulder. Hans hugged Elsa tight and waited for her to explain. Eventually, that explanation came.

"Hans, do you remember, a while ago, when I got upset about producing an heir?" Elsa sobbed. Hans nodded, "yes." He remembered it well actually. "Well, I… I…" Elsa couldn't say it, so instead she undressed, and placed Hans' hand on her belly. Hans' eyes widened, "you're… you're… pregnant?" he asked shocked. Elsa only nodded.[N1]

Hans smiled and hugged Elsa, "that's amazing!" he exclaimed, but noticing that Elsa didn't share his enthusiasm, he quickly asked about her feelings. "You aren't happy?" Elsa shook her head, "I'm scared." She admitted again, "what if I hurt the baby, or make a mistake." Hans smiled and held Elsa tight. "Everyone makes mistakes, heaven knows neither of our parents were perfect. We'll work it out together." He said. Elsa nodded, "besides, you will cary this child for nine months, I bet she will have some sort of immunity to your powers." He chuckled. Elsa nodded and smiled a little. It was true, everyone does make mistakes.

The more Hans and her spoke about it, the more excited Elsa became. Soon she was even happy that she was pregnant. Now she just had to tell her parents, and Olaf, as she was sure that Anna had already told Kristoff, (an assumption that proved true.) Hans set out to find Olaf, while Elsa went to find her parents.

She found her mother a few minutes later in their room. "Mama?" she said, knocking on the open door. "Hi Elsa." Idunn replied, smiling. "I have some news…" Elsa began, rubbing her hands together nervously. Idunn instantly became worried. "What is it?" she asked asked. Elsa took a deep breath. "Do you still have that necklace, you said you would give me when I had my first child?" Elsa asked, referring to the necklace handed down through her father's side of the family. Elsa was also aware of the necklace handed down through her mother's side of the family, but Elsa always knew that one would go to Anna. Idunn looked a little confused, "yes… why?" she asked.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked her mother right in the eye. "I was just wondering…" she said, pausing for a moment. "I think you should get it out," she said, a twinkle in her eye. It took a moment for the older couple to understand but once they did they both began to cry. "Oh, my darling girl!" Idunn exclaimed, giving Elsa a big hug. "Congratulations! How many months?" Idunn asked. Elsa smiled, "I'm about three months right now," Elsa said. Idunn clapped her hands and hugged Elsa yet again.

Soon, Idunn was up in the attic with Elsa, rummaging for all of Elsa's old baby clothes, and the necklace. Elsa smiled, slowly becoming more and more accustomed to the idea of being a mother. What Elsa had forgotten about was telling her father. However, she didn't forget for long as Adgar was looking them. After Kai told him he had opened the attic for them a few minutes prior, Adgar quickly climbed up and found them. "What are you guys doing up here?" he asked, thoroughly baffled. He knew that Idunn absolutely hated the attic.

"Oh, um…" Elsa and Idunn looked at each other, giggling a little. Elsa had been enjoying herself, it wasn't often that she and her mother got to spend some quality time together. "What's going on up here?" Adgar asked again, getting a little frustrated and impatient. Idunn nodded at Elsa, "Tell him." She said. Elsa nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her dress. "Papa," she said, looking at him sternly. After yet another deep breath she smiled and exclaimed, "I'm pregnant."

Adgar's eyes widened, and he stared at his daughter up and down. He was having trouble comprehending, he of course knew it was possible, likely even. He also knew that Anna was already a mother, but that was different in his mind. He didn't watch the pregnancy, he wasn't so closely involved. After a few minutes, his mind fully managed to grasp what Elsa had said and he smiled wide, hugging Elsa tightly, and relieving her and Idunn of their worries. "Congratulations, snowflake! When will we get to meet this little one?" he asked joyously. "In about six months." She said still smiling. Adgar nodded and decided to leave the two women in peace, allowing them to return to their rummaging


	56. Mobile

**Mobile**

Heidi was now eight months old, and she had a surprise for everyone today. It was a peaceful day in Arendelle, and Anna and Kristoff were spending some time with their daughter in the gardens. Heidi was now quite capable of sitting up alone. In fact, this is exactly what she was doing, sitting up and gurgling while looking around at everyone. Anna and Kristoff sat on a bench behind her watching. The two were always captivated by Heidi, the way she looked and reacted to everything always amused them.

As they watched Heidi, a cat from the village wandered by. Heidi watched it closely, laughing whenever the cat stopped. Heidi also began waving her arms in the cats direction and she tried to move towards it. Anna couldn't help but giggle a little. Heidi was trying so hard, but she was just incapable of following the little kitten. At least, that's what they thought.

After a few minutes of trying, Heidi began to scoot forward. "Kristoff! Kristoff!" Anna screamed, even though he was only a few feet away from her. "I know!" he yelled back, watching his daughter closely. Heidi slowly began to lift her hands and feet up higher and higher, and soon she was full on crawling. "Good girl!" Anna exclaimed scooping her up and pelting her with kisses.

Heidi normally laughed when Anna did this, but today she was too focused on the cat. She turned and tried to point towards it, however, Anna didn't pay any attention. "Your auntie Elsa will be so proud of you!" she exclaimed, almost running to her sister. She couldn't wait to show her what Heidi had learned.

"Elsa, Elsa!" Anna yelled running up and down the castle halls. "What is it dear?" Idunn asked stepping out of the dining hall. "Mama!" she yelled, "look!" she exclaimed setting Heidi down. "Go on, sweetie, come to mama!" she encouraged her daughter, sitting a few feet away from her. Heidi only stared at Anna, that is until Anna produced a piece of an apple. Upon seeing the sweet fruit Heidi quickly began to crawl towards Anna. "Heidi!" Idunn gushed, bending down and hugging her grand child. "You can crawl! You are just getting so big!" she said, a large smile on her face. Then she looked towards Anna, her face growing serious. "Now comes the difficult part." She said. Anna stared at her confused, "baby proofing the entire castle. It will be your responsibility, and Kristoff's to make sure that everything is safe for Heidi." Idunn clarified. Anna nodded, "yes, of course, right after I show Elsa." Anna said, taking Heidi and running off to find her.

It took a while but eventually she found her in the portrait gallery. She was experimenting with her ice. Anna smiled, she knew that Heidi loved Elsa's powers. Gently Anna set Heidi down on the ground outside the doorway, Elsa was turned away from the door, so she didn't notice them. As Anna predicted, Heidi began to crawl straight for her favorite aunt. Anna watched from the doorway, excited for her sisters reaction. Sure enough, a few moments later Heidi reached up and touched Elsa's leg. Elsa quickly looked down, slightly startled.

"Heidi?" she said confused. "How did you get here?" As if to answer her question, Heidi began to crawl back towards Anna. Elsa's eyes widened, "you, you can move!" she exclaimed staring at her niece. Finally Anna came out from behind the door laughing. "She can crawl?" Elsa asked Anna, also smiling wide. Anna nodded, "yes! She just started out in the gardens!" Elsa picked her niece up and made a special little snowflake for her. "Yay Heidi!" she exclaimed, kissing her forehead. Anna smiled, "will you watch her for a bit, I need to baby proof the castle."

Elsa looked a little surprised, "me?" she asked. Anna had never asked her to watch the baby before. Anna simply nodded, "yes you! Heidi loves you" then after a quick pause she added, "plus, you need the practice." She said, winking at Elsa. Elsa smiled back and glanced down at her stomach. Over the last few days, she was beginning to notice some weight gain in that area, and she knew that soon she would have to announce the news to the kingdom, but for now, she had her niece to play with, and that was all that was important.


	57. A True Royal Heir

**A True Royal Heir**

"It's time." Kai said, nodding at Hans and Elsa. Elsa nodded, "Thank you." She replied. Nervous, but excited the couple stepped onto the balcony. They were greeted by the cheers of the crowd, once again practically the entire kingdom had shown up to hear whatever the royals had to say.

This was also a special occasion, for it was the first time Heidi was making her appearance on the balcony, aside from her birth announcement. Now that she could support herself, it was not so difficult for Anna to hold her or set her down if necessary. As the family stood on the balcony waving to the crowd, they waited for the cheering to quiet, which it did a few minutes later. Elsa and Hans proceeded to step forward, hand in hand.

Adgar had found and showed Elsa the speech he had written to announce her birth, and Elsa decided to take most of her speech from there. "Citizens of Arendelle," she began. "Thank you for joining me on this special day. I call you here today, for the same reason my parents did about twenty-five years ago. To announce the arrival of the next royal heir. I am pleased to announce that in approximately six months, a new prince or princess will be born. This child will be the direct heir to the throne. I hope that everyone will welcome this child with all the love and support you have shown me and all my ancestors." As she finished the borrowed part of her speech she paused and smiled at the crowd before continuing.

"This new heir will bring a new reign over Arendelle, one I hope will be more fruitful and gratifying than every ruler before. I cannot guarantee that mistakes won't be made, but I can guarantee that this child will be raised in a home full of love. We will never allow fear to grow stronger than love, and I hope everyone in this kingdom will also support this." As she stepped out of the spotlight she smiled. The family spent time waving at the crowd before heading back inside, ready to continue the preparations for the baby's arrival.


	58. Death

**Death**

"Your Highness." Kai said, knocking on the door of Hans' study. Hans looked up from his work and smiled. "Yes?" he asked, prompting Hans to enter. "There is a letter for you." Kai said, hesitating before handing it to the King Consort. "It is from the Southern Isles." He finally said handing Hans the letter. Hans face tightened considerably, letters from the southern isles never contained welcome news. He nodded at Kai "Thank you." He said, allowing Kai to leave. Kai smiled briefly at Hans and turned to leave.

Hans stared at the envelope for a few minutes, hoping it contained some good news for once in his life. After a few minutes, he gathered up the courage to open the letter. His hands shaking he carefully opened the seal, pulled the paper out of the envelope and began to read.

 _Dearest Hans,_

 _I have just received the news of the impending birth of the next heir of Arendelle. I hope that he is blessed with all the health and happiness in the world. I also hope you remember the family code, and that when the time comes you will honor our family._

 _I unfortunately have another purpose for writing you today. Our beloved brother, Christian, King of the Southern Isles, has passed away. He went peacefully in his sleep on the 5 of January 1848. His funeral will take place at the Himmil Cathedral, at 15 h 30 on the 16 of January 1848. I hope that you, as well as Queen Elsa will be able to attend._

 _Safe travels,_

 _Feliks_

 _King Regeant of the Southern Isles_

As Hans finished the letter he sighed. He didn't know what to do, on the one hand it would be politically and socially incorrect to not attend, but he knew that if they did attend he would be ridiculed. He did not belong in the Southern Isles. He belonged in Arendelle. Sighing he stood and began to walk to their room where Elsa was resting. The pregnancy was really taking its toll on Elsa, she was tired and achy almost always.

He entered quietly, and found his wife sitting in bed staring out the window. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to her. Elsa nodded, "I can't sleep," she groaned and leaned into Hans' chest. Hans nodded and held Elsa close. "Elsa." He said after a while. "Hmmmmm." "I got a letter today." Hans continued. "From my nephew."

Elsa immediately understood Hans' somber mood. "What did it say," she asked, nervous for the answer. Hans handed her the letter and waited a few moments. When Elsa had finished she put the letter down and looked at Hans. "I'm so sorry." She said. She knew that Hans was not very close with his brothers, but she still felt sorry for him. "It's okay," Hans sighed, "I barely knew him anyway."

Elsa nodded, "do you want to go?" she asked. Hans stood up and began to walk around the room. "No, I don't want to go, I think I will be ridiculed and shut out again if I go back, especially when they learn that I won't honour our family's code. However, I feel it is also my duty, as King Consort to go, even if only to represent Arendelle." Hans sighed and sat back on the bed, a look of defeat plastered on his face. Elsa pursed his lips, "I agree. As much as I hate it, I think that at least one of us needs to be there for Arendelle. I won't allow Anna to go, especially with Heidi, Kristoff can't attend on his own, so that only leaves you or I." Hans nodded in agreement. "You can't go in your condition." he declared, deciding that it would be him that would attend. Elsa furrowed her brow, "no Hans, we will both go. I can travel still for another three months, and you need support." Elsa said.

It took some persuading, but Elsa finally convinced Hans that they would both attend. Now, the real work began. They had to notify the castle staff, organize the boat, brief Anna and Adgar, pack their things, and leave all before tomorrow morning. The couple set to work, determined to leave as quickly as possible.


	59. No Longer Your Brother

**No Longer Your Brother**

They had arrived in the Southern Isles last night, and so far Hans had not been made fun of or reminded of their family code. He was amazed. As Hans dressed and Elsa sat on the bed holding her now visible baby bump, Elsa decided to ask the question that had been running through her mind ever since she had read the letter. "Hans," she began. "Yes?" he answered, working on pulling up his pants. "What it the family code?" she asked, staring at Hans in confusion.

Hans sighed and sat down. "I didn't want to tell you this, as it may change your view on many subjects." Elsa continued to look at Hans, waiting for the rest of the explanation. "My family refuses to raise girls. They only want boys because they are bigger, better, stronger." Hans said the last part with a tone of disgust lacing his voice. "Whenever anyone has a girl, they take the child and… and" Hans didn't know how to say this following part of the code. A tear fell from his eyes and he looked away from Elsa, barely managing to choke out "they kill her."

Elsa sat and stared at Hans for a long time. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Eventually though she realised how much pain Hans was in, and she went to hug him. Upon feeling Elsa's cool touch Hans burst into tears. He couldn't bear the weight of the secret anymore. Through his tears he began to speak again, "I have three sisters, and many nieces that never got to see the light of day." He sobbed, clinging onto Elsa.

After a few minutes Hans sat up suddenly and looked Elsa straight in the eye. "Elsa," he said, all tears were gone and he had the most serious look on his face that Elsa had ever seen. "Elsa, promise me, if our child is a girl…" Elsa nodded, before he could even finish his sentence. "No harm will come to her, she will grow up well and be queen of Arendelle." Hans smiled, relief written all over his face. Slowly they resumed their task of preparing for the funeral.

The funeral was short but well done. The former King was honoured for his many years of service. A speech was made by a few of the brothers, as well as the current King, his son. Throughout the entire funeral, not one person put Hans down. He was shocked, there was no side comments, nothing in any of the speeches. In fact, he was congratulated by almost every family member. He couldn't understand it, so after Erik had congratulated him and Elsa about the baby, Hans pulled Erik aside.

"What's up?" he asked. Erik looked confused. "Why are you all being nice to me?" he asked. Erik laughed, as if Hans was ignorant. "Because you fool, you did it. You got Arendelle, you proved yourself, and now we have to be nice to you." Hans' jaw dropped, he could hardly believe what her was hearing. "You mean, because I am not the King Consort of a place you guys always wanted control of, you will be nice to me!" Hans exclaimed. He could feel his blood beginning to boil, his anger mounting by the second, "YOU WILL BE NICE TO ME NOW BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO GAIN FROM ME!" he shouted. "WELL, IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT! I AM NO LONGER YOUR BROTHER!" Hans screamed, before storming out of the church and back to their room. Elsa quickly excused herself and followed him.

When Elsa arrived, she found Hans muttering to himself and packing their bags. "Hans?" Elsa said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. Hans turned and melted into Elsa's embrace. He quickly began to explain everything, why his brothers were being nice, why he couldn't stand it. Elsa only nodded, "lets go home." She said, picking up what Hans had thrown in the bags and packing them properly. Hans smiled and slowed down, helping Elsa properly. A few hours later the couple were back on their ship heading home


	60. The Beginning of Toddlerhood

**The Beginning of Toddlerhood**

It was an important day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. One year ago, today the newest member of the royal family was born. Yes, today was Princess Heidi's birthday. The day began as usual, Heidi cried and Anna went to get her, then the two played on the floor by Kristoff for about an hour. Today Heidi was being extremely verbal.

"Happy Birthday Heidi!" Anna exclaimed when she picked her up. " 'appy" Anna heard Heidi say. "Yes! Happy! Happy!" Anna cooed, encouraging her daughter to speak. Over the last month or two Heidi had been repeating or trying to repeat many words that were said around her. Everyone was excited for the day when she would start putting words together. But for now hearing Heidi even trying to speak was amazing.

As Anna played with Heidi on the floor she began to think about last year. It was hard for her to believe that a year ago she was lying in the bed, in pain, delivering this bundle of joy. Anna couldn't even remember life without her. Heidi was her pride and joy, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Eventually Kristoff woke up and looked over to where his wife and daughter were playing. "Dada!" Heidi shouted when she noticed Kristoff. "Happy Birthday!" Kristoff exclaimed, picking Heidi up and throwing her into the air." Heidi giggled. " 'ga! 'ga!" Heidi shouted, meaning again. Kristoff threw her up three more times before going to get dressed. Anna gave him a quick kiss on the way.

Once Kristoff was ready the three headed down to the breakfast room. When they entered they were quickly surrounded by the whole family, ready to greet Heidi and wish her happy birthday. With each hug Heidi smiled and yelled " 'appy!" causing everyone to laugh.

With breakfast done the family moved into one of the salons for presents. Heidi was showered with toys, and clothes, and books. Anna was amazed. She never remembered receiving so many gifts as a child. But then Adgar and Idunn explained that once the gates were closed, presents from other kingdoms became unheard of. Anna nodded, remembering those dark days.

One toy in particular enamored Heidi. It was a little stuffed snowman, that looked almost exactly like Olaf. As the adults talked, Heidi began to scheme about how to get it. It was all the way across the room on a table. At this point, Heidi could stand while holding onto something, as well as crawl very well. But Heidi was tired of crawling, she wanted to walk like the grown ups. So she pulled herself up to a standing position, and watching her mama, who was walking across the room towards her aunt Elsa, she tried to move her leg as she did.

She quickly fell the first time, and none of the adults noticed, but after her third attempt she successfully took three steps. "Heidi!" Kristoff exclaimed, scooping his daughter up and swinging her around. "Good work!" Everyone else immediately turned to see what the fuss was about. Kristoff set Heidi down and made sure she was balanced before letting go of her hands. "Tell her to come to you," he said to Anna, who was standing only a few feet away.

Anna knelt down and looked at her daughter, "Come here Heidi! Come on." Heidi stared at her for a moment, and then carefully began to walk towards her. As Heidi collapsed into Anna's arms the entire crowd began to rejoice. "My baby can walk!" Anna exclaimed, a tear running down her face. She kissed Heidi all over, just the way she liked it and then set her back down. Heidi spent the entire day practicing her walking, and by the end of the night she could walk about twenty or thirty steps before falling.

It was a big day for everyone, and tomorrow would be even bigger, as Heidi's first annual birthday ball would take place. "Goodnight my big girl." Anna said, kissing Heidi's forehead. "Sleep well, ladybug." Kristoff said, also giving Heidi a kiss on the forehead. Heidi smiled, her eyes growing heavy. A few minutes later, she was asleep, her new snowman stuffed toy in her hands, and memories of the day running through her mind. "She is getting so big." Kristoff said, hugging his wife. Anna nodded, "yes, she's almost ready for a little brother or sister!" Anna laughed. Kristoff laughed too and agreed. "Almost."


	61. Anna's Advice

**Anna's Advice**

Only one month remained until another child would roam the halls of Arendelle castle, and Elsa's nerves were beginning to get the best of her again. "Anna?" she said, knocking on her door. "Come in!" Anna yelled, standing up. She had been playing with Heidi on the floor, but now that Elsa was here, she decided Heidi could play alone for a few minutes. "Hi Elsa!" Anna said, clearing the toys off of a chair for Elsa. Elsa smiled and sat down, "thanks Anna." Anna laughed, "I remember finding standing so difficult at this point in my pregnancy." She said. Sitting on the floor next to Elsa, she placed her hand on her sisters stomach, smiling when she felt the baby kick.

"Anna," Elsa asked after watching Heidi play for a moment. "Yeah?" "How do you raise a child?" Elsa asked. Anna was surprised. However, just as she began to respond Heidi noticed her Aunt Elsa. "Maic! Maic!" she yelled, having recently learned the word for magic. Now, she practically demanded it whenever her aunt was around. Elsa smiled at her niece and created a small pile of snow and a flurry of snow above in in the corner of the room. Heidi quickly made her way over towards it, excited to play.

"You just take it day by day I guess… I don't know. You make sure they have what they need, and you make sure that they are safe…" Anna really didn't know what else to say, especially since Heidi hadn't started any testy stage, she had been for the most part a very easy baby. "Why?" Anna asked, worried about what Elsa was thinking.

"I'm just scared, I don't know how to be a mother. And what if the baby has powers!?" Elsa finally said her biggest worry aloud. Anna smiled, "You'll be great. You have mama, and papa, and me, and Kristoff, and Olaf and even Sven to support you guys!" Elsa nodded unsure and looked down at her enlarged belly again.

I feel so silly, I can't even see my feet!" Elsa exclaimed after watching Heidi a few more minutes. Anna laughed. "Tell me about it! And always feeling like you're hungry but full at the same time!" she laughed. Elsa nodded, laughing with her. "It will be over soon." Anna said, smiling at her sister. Elsa nodded, her smile disappearing.

"Yes" she agreed, looking down towards the ground. "What's wrong?" Anna asked Elsa again, noticing the change in her attitude. "How much does it hurt?" Elsa asked, her voice sounding small and quiet. "Oh," Anna said, realising what her sister was worried about. "A lot." She admitted. "But, its strange, it hurts a lot, and then it goes away. It comes and goes… but honestly, once you hold the baby you forget all about it." Anna said, trying to be as honest and truthful as possible. Elsa nodded, "that's like what mama said too." Anna smiled, "you can do it." She said, squeezing Elsa's hand a little.

Elsa smiled at her sister, "as long as my powers don't go out of control…" she said again, voicing her other worry. Anna looked at her sister concerned, "just remember that love thaws." She said. Elsa nodded, "yes, love thaws."


	62. An Heir is Born

**An Heir is Born**

It started out as any other day. The nine members of the Arendelien royal family were sitting at breakfast, chatting. Kristoff had just finished commenting that Elsa looked even more pregnant than Anna had. Anna had hit him in the arm, prompting him to flinch. Elsa had just laughed it off. However, as she glanced back towards Anna, her stomach seemed to tighten painfully and harden. Elsa's eyes widened but she said nothing. Anna thought she saw Elsa's eyes glaze over for a moment, but it quickly disappeared, and she thought nothing of it.

Twenty minutes later however, after three more moments like this, Elsa looked at Anna. "Outside, now." She mouthed. "Excuse me everyone," she said, quickly walking outside. Anna followed suite. She was met with her sister, sitting on a chair outside the dining hall, her eyes wide and panicked. "How do you know if you are in labor?" Elsa asked, wincing as another contraction hit her. Each one grew a little more painful. "Has your water broke?" Anna asked, noticing Elsa's discomfort. Elsa shook her head. "No, but I think I keep getting contractions." Yet again, her stomach hardened, and she gasped, the pain definitely growing.

"My labor pains and everything started almost immediately after my water broke. I don't know Elsa. You should go to the doctor." Elsa nodded. She tried to stand up, but yet again another contraction hit her, and she found it almost impossible to stand. Once it had passed Anna helped her to stand, and they began to walk toward the castle doctor. "Hans!" Elsa gasped. "You keep going, I'll get him." Anna said. Elsa nodded. Anna however, was startled back only seconds later, as Anna shrieked. "Anna!" Anna turned around only to see a large puddle on the floor, and liquid gushing down Elsa's dress. A second later Elsa's eyes widened and she gasped, falling to the floor, as a painful contraction came.

Her labor seemed to be moving at an extremely rapid pace to Anna, so she didn't waste another moment. "Hans!" she screamed, helping Elsa walk to her room. Luckily Anna's panic scream reached the dining hall, and within a moment the entire family was on their way. Noticing what was going on, Kristoff quickly ran to fetch the mid wives, just as Hans had done for them a year earlier. Idunn took Heidi up to be with the nanny.

Half an hour later everyone was gathered outside Elsa's room. Hans was pacing, Anna was chewing her fingernails, a habit she had had as a child. Anna hadn't realised how nerve wracking it was to be on the outside of the door. Soon though, one of the mid wives opened the door and asked for Anna to come in. "Me?" she asked, slightly shocked. The mid wife nodded, "yes, she refuses to work with us until she sees you, she is too worried about her powers. She wants a family member, and she wants you because you know what birth looks like, you won't freak out." Anna nodded understanding and quickly went into the room.

Ten minutes after Anna had entered the room, the baby's cry could be heard. Everyone sighed in relief. Minutes later the doctor opened the door. "It's a girl!" The family rejoiced, and Hans was let in to the room. He was met with a beautiful sight, his wife, cradling a small baby in her arms. He walked over and carefully sat on the bed. "She's beautiful," he said in awe. Elsa nodded, "congratulations papa," she said, a tear in her eye. "Congratulations, mama." Hans replied.

Elsa carefully placed the baby in Hans arms. Hans had never held a baby before, but it felt amazing. Staring down at the little child that he had created was like magic. He instantly knew that he loved her. "What shall we name her?" he asked. Elsa looked at the baby. "I don't know, I was always going to name my first daughter Idunn, to commemorate her passing, however, now that she is actually alive and well I feel like that name would only be confusing. Hans nodded, agreeing. "Yes, it could still be a middle name though." Elsa nodded, "yes. What do you think about having all our children share Anna Idunn Elsa, just as Heidi and Anna's children will?" Hans smiled, "I like it, but what should her actual name be? It needs to be regal, but cute. Suitable for both a child and a Queen." Elsa nodded, and the couple began to think.

"Caroline?" Hans asked. Elsa wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. "Ok… what about Victoria?" Again, Elsa shook her head. Then Elsa suggested Louise, but Hans did not like this name. And so, it continued, the couple thought of hundreds of names, Amelia, Alexandra, Briar, Beatrice, Elisabeth, Kate, Astrid, Emily, Ingrid, and Sofia just to name a few. Finally, deciding they had kept their family waiting too long they allowed for everyone to come in, even though their child was still nameless.

Slowly and quietly the family shuffled in, one by one. First was Anna, then Idunn, Adgar, Kristoff and Heidi and finally Olaf. "The baby came out!" he yelled! Trying to get a closer view. Elsa laughed and made a little ice lift with her powers. Olaf smiled when he saw her, "does she have ice magic too?" he asked." Everyone laughed, and Elsa lowered Olaf back to the ground. "We'll have to wait and see." Elsa said. Olaf pondered this for a moment, "why?" he finally asked. "Well, it takes a few days for it to manifest, I don't know why." Elsa said. "And she doesn't have any special coloured hair which would indicate it…" Elsa looked towards her parents to see if they had anything to add, but they were only nodding, agreeing with what she had said. "Oh." Olaf said, and he ran out of the room. Everyone laughed a little at the snowman, and then the attention was turned back to Elsa and the baby.

"So, what's the name?" Idunn finally asked. Hans and Elsa sighed, "we haven't been able to decide on one. All we know is that her middle names will be, Madeleine Anna Elsa Idunn." Elsa said, looking back down at the little baby in her arms. "Do you want to hold her?" Elsa asked, looking at Idunn. Idunn nodded, excited to hold a newborn once again. When Elsa passed the baby to Idunn, Heidi looked up from the toy she had been playing with, "baby!" she yelled, standing up and toddling over to Idunn. "Yes, it is a baby!" Idunn exclaimed smiling at Heidi. "Baby!" Heidi repeated, holding her arms out wide.

"No sweetie, you're to little to hold the baby." Anna said, catching onto what Heidi meant. When Heidi heard this she scowled and held her arms out even wider, if that was even possible. Shouting she said, "baby!" "No Heidi." Kristoff said firmly. At this point Heidi began to scream as loud as she could, which was loud, and she began to hit the chair next to her. Kristoff promptly stood up and picked Heidi up, carrying her outside. Somehow, through all this the newborn baby did not awake.

As the adults passed the baby from person they continued to think of names. It wasn't until Anna was holding the baby that they finally thought of one. "Oh, she's just a little shining star!" Anna exclaimed upon seeing her little face. "Yes, she is a star," Elsa said, smiling. That's when her face grew pensive, "star." Looking to Hans she elaborated, "Hans, what about Estelle? It means star… I've always liked the name. Plus I think its cute but regal!" she said, growing more and more excited as she spoke.

Hans thought a moment and nodded, "Yes, I quite like it. What do you say, do you want to be called Estelle?" Hans said, speaking to the baby near the end. Estelle made a small gurgling sound, just as Heidi and Kristoff came back into the room. Heidi walked right over to the baby, "sowy baby." She said. Anna smiled at her daughter, "that's my good girl," she said, kissing Heidi on the forehead. Heidi smiled, "baby name?" Heidi asked, tilting her little head. "Her name is Estelle, Estelle Madeleine Anna Elsa Idunn." Anna replied. Heidi smiled and turned her attention back to her toys.

And it was like that that the next heir to the Arendellien throne was born.


	63. Welcome to Arendelle Princess

**Welcome to Arendelle Princess**

The next day it was time for the birth announcement. Elsa had carefully planned what she would say, once again borrowing from her father's speech. As Kai announced their presence, the entire family once again stepped out onto the balcony.

"Good morning citizens of Arendelle. I would like to thank you for attending this memorable occasion. Yesterday evening, at seven fifty-two p.m. the first-born heir to the throne was born. A healthy baby girl, weighing 7 pounds 8 ounces. Her name is Estelle Madeleine Anna Elsa Idunn. May she grow into a beautiful and loving queen."

The crowd cheered as Elsa held the baby up, so that everyone was capable of seeing her, and it was like this that Estelle made her first public appearance.


	64. Disowned and Happy

**Disowned and Happy**

Two weeks after Estelle's birth, Hans received yet another letter from the Southern Isles. Sitting together with Elsa he shakily opened the letter.

 _Hans,_

 _It has come to my attention that_ _Elsa has given birth to a girl. I hope that you will do the right thing and honour the family code. If however, you do decide to dishonour this family, I shall have no choice but to disown you. You will no longer be a part of this family, and as such, you will no longer be invited to family events, ore be entitled to any of the family treasures._

 _Choose wisely Uncle Hans,_

 _King Feliks of the Southern Isles_

When Hans had finished reading the letter he was so angry that he rumpled the paper up and threw it across the room. Elsa was also quite disturbed, freezing the note and proceeding to shatter it in many pieces. Elsa then stood and walked to Estelle, making sure she was okay. With a sigh of relief she turned back to Hans, "She's okay, just asleep." Elsa said. Hans nodded and stood up. Slowly he walked over to his desk and sat down, prepared his pen, found a piece of parchment and began to write.

Feliks,

I appreciate your loyalty to the family of the Southern Isles, but I absolutely refuse to abide by the sickening practice of killing any girls born into the family. It is a disgusting and inhumane practice. My daughter, the Princess of Arendelle, and first in line to the crown, shall live to rule. Nothing you can say or do can change that.

I understand the consequences of my actions, and I request that if I am no longer a part of the family, that you cease to contact me, aside from matters of political or economical importance between our nations.

Hans

Once Hans had finished his letter, he showed it to Elsa, who read it and nodded in approval. "I think that sums up what we would like to say." She said. Hans nodded, "Is it too harsh?" he asked. Elsa nodded her head, "no, I don't think so." She replied. Hans nodded and left to find Kai. He would give him the letter to be mailed in the next courier pickup.

 **Hi Everyone! Just want to thank everyone again for reading. I have a request for anyone interested. I have now reached the end of my plan for this story, but I don't want the story to end. As I don't have a plan for the rest of the story, if anyone has any ideas of things that you would like to see happen with anyone of the characters, please let me know and I will do my best to write it in! Thanks again for reading!**


	65. The Summit of Trade

**So, thanks for everyone's suggestions! I have managed to come up with a plan for the rest of this story, so read on and enjoy!**

 **The Summit of Trade**

The birds were chirping, and the castle was abuzz, as the Annual trade summit between Arendelle, Corona and the Southern Isles was due to commence today. Elsa had just gotten the baby to sleep when she heard the first carriage pull up. She quickly headed to the castle gates to join Anna, Hans and Kristoff. When she saw that it was the Southern Isle's carriage she sighed and gripped Hans' hand a little tighter. Hans' face also hardened, clearly disappointed. Since Hans and Elsa had decided to keep the baby the relationship between the two nations was tense. In fact, if it weren't for Corona, trade would have likely already been cut off.

"Welcome to Arendelle," Elsa said politely, as King Feliks stepped out of the carriage. Feliks said nothing, only nodded at Elsa and his ironically younger uncle Hans, before following Kai to his assigned room. Once he had left everyone sighed in relief and continued to wait for the Corona party. Elsa and Anna had not seen their uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose since they were young, at the one trade summit that their parents had held during the separation.

"Welcome!" Elsa greeted warmly when they finally arrived. "My girls!" Thomas said climbing out of the carriage. Once all the hugs were completed, Elsa and Anna personally showed their Aunt and Uncle to their room. "I just can't believe it." Primrose said eventually. "You have both grown so much! I'm so happy you learned to control your powers, Elsa." Elsa and Anna both smiled and hugged their Aunt and Uncle. "Yes, I only wish Rapunzel and Eugene were able to make the trip." Anna said.

Primrose nodded, "Yes, it was unfortunate, but Rapunzel is too close to her due date to travel now." She said, referring to Rapunzel's pregnancy with their second child. "When will we get to meet you little darlings?" Thomas asked, a sparkle in his eyes. Anna smiled, "as soon as they wake from their naps." Elsa nodded in agreement, and Primrose and Thomas nodded in understanding. "We should let you get settled," Hans said, allowing Elsa to hold his arm.

Hours later the babies were brought out for everyone to meet. Estelle stared at everyone, clinging close to Elsa, too young to really participate in any of the fun. Heidi on the other hand was quite enthusiastic, running around, sticking her tongue out at the guests and occasionally shrieking with laughter. She was scolded by Anna and Adgar more times than she could count. "I don't know what to do Kristoff!" Anna moaned at the end of the night, crawling into his arms. "She just doesn't listen." Kristoff nodded, "she will, this is her first real event, with dignitaries. It was just exciting, and if I seem to recall, you were pretty mischievous when you were young too. What was that story about you walking on the roof and climbing in Elsa's window?" he responded. Anna nodded, "I guess," she sighed. "I'll ask my father about it too, maybe he knows what to do.

It wasn't until the next day that the real summit began, it was tense, it was difficult but they got through it. It was decided however that Arendelle and the Southern Isles would terminate their trade, and everything would travel through Corona. The taxes would be slightly higher, but both kingdoms were content to never have to speak with each other again. From that day forward Elsa was sure there would be no more trade or political issues, with both of their problem states cut off.


	66. A Future Brother or Sister

**A Future Brother or Sister**

It was a hot and sticky morning in Arendelle. Kristoff had been away on an Ice harvesting trip for two weeks now. He was due home next week, and Anna was suspicious that she may have some big news for him when he arrived. She was currently sitting in the Castle Physicians office, listing her symptoms. "Hot flashes, tiredness, back ache, nauseated in the morning…"

Half an hour later she had the news she was expecting to hear, "You are pregnant your highness, the baby should arrive in about seven and a half months." Anna smiled, excited to have another newborn, and especially excited for Heidi to become a big sister.

Speaking of Heidi, she realised that Elsa couldn't watch her forever. So far, she had not told anyone of her suspicions as she wanted Kristoff to be the first to know. Now that she was positive though, she wasn't sure if she would be able to wait.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna exclaimed coming into the room. "Hi Heidi!" she said scooping her daughter up and cuddling. "Ugh, PUT ME DOWN!" Heidi yelled squirming in Anna's arms. Anna sighed and set her down shaking her head. "I miss being able to hold her close," Anna said. Slowly a smile formed on her face as she watched Heidi play though. Elsa watched her sister closely, she could sense that something was up with Anna. In fact, she had noticed that something was off for about two weeks now. "Do you think Heidi would make a good big sister?" Anna asked Elsa. This was all Elsa needed to figure it out. "Ahhhh!" she screamed. "Anna, are you pregnant?" she asked. Anna blushed a little and smiled, before nodding. The girls hugged, and Elsa congratulated Anna.

"Yes, I think that Heidi will make a wonderful big sister." Elsa said eventually. "Just look at her over there." Elsa said nodding in her direction. Anna smiled as she watched her daughter carefully play with Estelle. Estelle had pulled herself up into a standing position using a table, and Heidi was standing on the other side talking about the wooden blocks sitting on the table. Anna couldn't wait for Kristoff to come home so that she could share the news with him.

"What you talking 'bout mama?" Heidi asked walking up to the two sisters. Anna smiled and decided to tell Heidi right then and there. "Come here sweetie," she said, pulling her into her lap. Estelle was following Estelle as fast as she could, but she wasn't so fast on her hands and knees. Elsa went and picked her up, carrying her over to Heidi and Anna.

"Sweetie, soon there is going to be another child to play with in the castle, would you like that?" Anna said. Heidi nodded, and Anna continued. "He or she will be your little brother or sister, just like I'm auntie Elsa's little sister." Heidi smiled and clapped. "Yay!" she exclaimed before growing very serious. "Where is da baby?"

Elsa giggled as she watched Anna's eyes widen. "Well, it's still growing in my tummy." Anna tried to explain. Heidi only stared at her shocked, "you ate da baby?" she asked. Anna laughed, "no sweetie, every baby has to grow inside a mama's tummy before it can come an play with us." She replied. Anna realised that this was really the first time Heidi was aware of pregnancy, as she was barely a year old when Elsa was pregnant with Estelle. Once Anna had successfully explained where the baby was to Heidi, Heidi and Estelle went back to play. What Anna didn't realize was that Heidi didn't know how to keep a secret.

"I'm gonna be big thithter!" she told everyone that walked by, from Kai, to Hans, to the servants and Olaf. Within a day the entire castle knew. But they were all sworn to secrecy by Anna afterwards. After a week of this, Kristoff finally arrived home, and sure enough, Heidi had the exact same news for her papa. "Papa! Papa!" she yelled as she saw Kristoff and Sven pull up.

Kristoff lifted her high up in the air, causing Heidi to squeal as he spun her around. Once qhe had stopped giggling she looked at Kristoff and said, "I'm gonna be big thithter!" Kristoff's eyes widened, "wh- what?" he stammered, looking between his laughing wife and serious daughter. "It big reponthibity!" Heidi continued to say, meaning _It's a big responsibility._ " Next time Kristoff looked at Anna she nodded a little. Kristoff grinned wide and set her daughter down, going to kiss his wife. As they shared a passionate kiss in celebration Heidi smiled and walked over to her father's leg. "I wove da baby." She whispered to herself, smiling up at her preoccupied parents.


	67. Walking Trouble

**Walking Trouble**

Today Elsa had three council meetings and it was Friday, meaning she was supposed to be free for the citizens to come and speak with her. She sighed as she fed Estelle and thought about her day. As soon as Hans came she would have to leave, the nice thing was that Estelle would get a whole day of bonding with her father. Heidi also had a special day with Kristoff as Anna was needed in two council meetings, she had an appointment at the doctors, and in general, was not awake before ten, especially due to the pregnancy.

Just as Elsa finished feeding Estelle, Hans, Kristoff, hans Heidi entered the room. "Hi honey!" Elsa exclaimed pecking him on the lips. "I have to go, you ok?" she asked. Hans nodded, "yes, go. Good luck honey!" he said as Elsa ran out of the room. Elsa was in such a rush that she forgot to even say bye to Estelle. This did not go unnoticed, as soon as Estelle looked up, and didn't see Elsa she began to cry. "Mama…" she bawled. Hans picked her up in an attempt to calm her, but Estelle was inconsolable. At just over a year old she was going through a bit of a clingy stage, looking for Elsa at every waking moment. "Mama!" Estelle screamed again, tears dripping down her face. Hans didn't know what to do, so he just held her, rocking her gently and whispering that it would be okay. Kristoff tried to help too, but Heidi had never gone through that phase, she was always happy as long as she was with somebody, she never really cared who.

"You're okay Estelle." Kristoff assured, but Estelle was inconsolable. What they weren't watching the whole time Estelle was crying, was Heidi. While Kristoff and Hans focused on Estelle, Heidi had found the cake that was sitting on the table, and she had managed to climb all the way up onto the table, and planted herself right in the middle of it. It wasn't until Heidi screamed with delight that Kristoff remembered he was watching his own daughter.

Kristoff, Hans and Estelle all looked at Heidi, and were met with quite a sight. Heidi was sitting on top of a squished chocolate cake, her red dress stained brown, her arms had also turned brown and there was chocolate smeared all over her face and hair. Hans and Kristoff only stared at her for a good minute, stunned that a two-year-old could cause so much damage in such a short amount of time. Then Kristoff managed to put himself together, he quickly ran and picked Heidi up off the table.

Much to Hans' surprise and dismay, Estelle began to laugh upon seeing her cousin covered in chocolate. While Hans tried to explain that it was not funny, Kristoff scolded Heidi. "You are never to do that again, somebody worked hard to make that and now there is a huge mess." Kristoff began to undress his daughter, worried that she would create a bigger mess as it was all over her clothes. "Now, we are going to take a bath, and then you are going to apologize to Chef Auber, and then you are going to clean this mess up." He told his daughter sternly.

Heidi looked quite upset after Kristoff had spoken with her, she had never been in so much trouble before. Tears in her eyes she followed her father up the stairs and to her room. Hans meanwhile couldn't help himself but chuckle a little. If only their wives had been there, this likely wouldn't have happened with them. But then he realised that Anna had had her fair share of issues with Heidi too, such as when she managed to climb up a tree but couldn't climb down. Anna had to climb up and get her. Hans chuckled and turned his attention to his own daughter, who when he turned was slowly but surely walking towards him.

Hans' mouth dropped open and he stared at Estelle in amazement. "Good job Estelle!" he practically yelled as she fell into his outstretched arms. From that moment on all Estelle wanted to do was walk, she walked through almost the entire castle, earning many wows and good jobs from the castle staff.

Eventually they found Kristoff and Heidi again, they were outside enjoying picking some fresh flowers. When Estelle walked up to Heidi, Heidi stared at her for a minute and then said, "she big girl wike me!" Both Hans and Kristoff laughed, nodding. However, the best reaction was that night when Elsa joined them for dinner.

Everyone was sitting down for dinner when Elsa arrived. Everyone but Elsa knew about Estelle walking, but nobody said anything. Instead, they waited for the end of dinner when Elsa normally picked her up and carried her back to her room for bed. Tonight though, Hans interrupted his wife, "Snowflake, why don't you let Estelle go to her room herself?" Elsa looked at Hans as if he were crazy.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "She's only a baby! She can't crawl all that way!" Everyone at the table smiled as Hans insisted. "I think she can, let her try." Eventually Elsa relented, "okay." She said, putting Estelle on the ground in a crawling position. Elsa sighed, impatient as Estelle didn't move. "See, I told you so," she said to Hans, leaning over to pick Estelle up again. Hans only smiled and placed a hand on his wife's shoulders, indicating that she should stop.

Then Hans walked forward a few steps and said "Estelle, come on." Estelle smiled and began to stand. This was nothing new, as Estelle had been standing on her own for quite a while now. However, once she was standing and had caught her balance, she began to walk towards Hans. Elsa's eyes widened, shocked, and then she screamed running towards Estelle and scooping her up. "You can walk!" she yelled, "you're a big girl now!" she exclaimed, planting her with kisses. Estelle simply nodded and pointed to the ground, waiting to be put down again. Elsa smiled and put her daughter back onto the ground. Smiling they walked all the way to their room together.


	68. Playroom

**Playroom**

It had been a few months, Anna was due to give birth any day now, Estelle was now a full on toddler, walking around as if she owned the place, and Heidi was getting into all sorts of mischief. The girls had just finished decorating a playroom for the girls, at the end of the two hallways. It was a large room, filled with toys, and everyone was super excited to show it to the girls.

"Com'on! 'tella!" Heidi called running down the hall after her parents. Elsa and Hans took up the rear. Idunn and Adgar were already inside the playroom, ready to welcome the girls. As the girls ran together all the parents smiled, they were just getting so big. Eventually, the six reached the playroom. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked, her hand resting on the doorknob. Heidi and Elsa both nodded, their eyes wide. Elsa smiled and swung the door open, Estelle, Heidi, Anna, Kristoff and Hans all piled in.

Heidi and Estelle both stared at the room in awe at the beginning. There was a large rug, comfy chairs and tall bookshelves lined with books against one wall in one corner. Another corner had shelves up to the ceiling, filled with toys and drawers full of toys. One corner had art supplies and a large table where the girls could paint, draw, sculpt, whatever they wanted! The middle of the room was empty, space for the girls to run around and play, and the final corner had snow. Elsa had created a small winter wonderland for the girls in the last corner. The bottom was ice, a thick layer of snow on top. It would never melt and was perfect for the toddlers.

After Heidi and Estelle had taken it all in they quickly ran off to the snow to play. "Auntie Eltha made dis!" Heidi exclaimed throwing a snowball at Estelle. Estelle laughed and laughed, loving the feeling of the snow against her skin. Soon, the girls were rolling around, hugging each other and laughing, having a marvelous time. The adults simply stood and watched the fun, that is until Elsa created an ice rink on the entire floor. Soon, snow coated everything in sight and not only were the kids rolling around, the adults were also having an intense snow ball fight.

Laughter filled the playroom for hours, especially after Olaf came into the room. He knew how to roll himself into a giant snowball, causing the children to giggle, they thought it was just hilarious. Olaf even rolled them in snow. It is in fact likely that Heidi and Estelle had never laughed so much in one afternoon n their entire lives!


	69. Three Kids and a Castle

**Three Kids and a Castle**

"Estelle!" Elsa scolded as she jumped from bench to floor. Estelle looked at her mother with a questioning look. "Stop that." Elsa said firmly, annoyed with her daughter. Estelle was confused, for she often jumped off the bench without being scolded. And that was true, but everyone was a little on edge, for Anna was currently giving birth to the next prince or princess.

Elsa and Hans were sitting on one bench, their parents on another. Kristoff was pacing the hallway, yet again, and Heidi and Estelle were running around, unaware of the potential difficulties labour could cause. Elsa almost laughed thinking back to her conversation with Heidi that Estelle listened intently too.

 _"_ _Auntie Elsa?"_ _she asked, lightly gripping onto her skirt. "Yes sweetie?" she replied, trying to smile at her. "Will mama be okay?" Heidi asked, fear planted in her large brown eyes. Elsa smiled at Heidi and picked her up, hugging her close. At this Estelle began to protest, so Elsa pulled her up next to her, and Estelle sat hugging both her mother and cousin. "Yes dear. She should be fine, but you will likely hear a lot of screaming over the next few hours, for she is in pain." Heidi looked up at her aunt with her big brown worried eyes. "I don't want mama to be in pain, can I be in pain instead?" she asked, breaking Elsa's heart. "NO sweetie, mama has to do this alone. She will be okay, it is just painful to bring a new life into the world." She said. At Heidi's crestfallen look, Elsa gently put her finger under her chin and directed her gaze towards her again. "But one day, I'm sure you will bring a new life into the world too, and then you will feel what your mama is feeling. Its painful, but magical." She explained. Heidi smiled at this thought and hugged her aunt. Then she jumped down and began to play again, Estelle followed and the two have been playing ever since._

That is they were playing until Anna let out a piercing shriek. It was so loud and long that it broke one of the mirrors in the room. No one had ever heard any scream like it, and everyone immediately jumped to their feet, worried about what was to come. Heidi ran into Kristoff's arms, who hugged her close, and Estelle ran to Elsa.

Five minutes later, the doctor opened up the door. "It's a boy!" he exclaimed, standing to aside so that Kristoff and Heidi could enter. "Mama!" Heidi yelled, trying to squirm out of Kristoff's arms and run to her. "Hold on sweetie! Mama is very tired, and she has a baby on her, you can't move quickly around her right now. Can you go slow?" After Heidi had nodded Kristoff gently set her on the bed. Heidi sat on the end for a moment, staring apprehensively at her mother. "Come darling." Anna said after a minute, gently patting the bed. Kristoff had already walked up and was looking at his son.

After Heidi had crawled up, she sat and looked at the baby. "He's all red." She commented, not impressed. Anna and Kristoff laughed, "that's just temporary, you were like this too!" Anna explained. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Heidi nodded. Kristoff came over and helped her get into a safe position, once she was sitting down, pillows on every side of her, Anna gently placed the baby in her arms.

"His hair is like dada's!" Heidi exclaimed, and it was true. This baby had blonde hair, Anna's nose, and eyes but Kristoff's jaw. It was almost the exact opposite of Heidi. "What do you think we should name him?" Anna asked. Heidi looked down at the little baby for a while, thinking. "Mathias." She finally said, looking up at Kristoff. "I like that!" Anna said, slightly surprised. Heidi loved coming up with names, but she mostly came up with silly ones. This however, was a very suitable name Anna felt. Kristoff also nodded, "I actually like that very much." He said. "Go and look at what it means honey!" Anna said, smiling at her husband. Kristoff nodded and headed to their bookshelf, which had a whole shelf lined with naming books.

"It means Gift from the Lord." Kristoff said smiling. "I like it, he is a gift." Anna nodded. "What do you think Heidi?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer. Heidi only nodded, indicating that she liked it. "Then it's set, Mathias Kristoff Adgar…" she said, looking towards Kristoff in approval. "I don't care for my name to be a part of his!" he exclaimed. "But Kristoff! It's tradition for the father to be a part of the middle name in royalty." Anna whined.

Kristoff relented, "Okay then. I guess its okay." "And I put Adgar because he has never had a boy to name himself after. Our brother died in the womb. Heidi also has my mothers name in hers…" Anna rambled on. "Anna, Anna, Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed, interrupting her. "I like it." He said. Anna smiled and sighed.

Just then the baby began to cry, Anna quickly picked him up from Heidi, earning a whine, and a scolding from Kristoff. As Anna began to feed the baby they heard a knock on the door. "Are you up for a visit?" Elsa asked poking her head in the room. "Estelle is very impatient to meet her new cousin." Anna laughed and nodded, "come on in everyone." She shouted.

One by one everyone shuffled in. Elsa was first, holding Estelle, then Hans, then their parents. Idunn smiled at her daughter. Her hair was once again dishevelled and sweat still ran down her face from the birth, but she was glowing. Estelle ran up to her aunt, and Hans scooped her up. "Slow and gentle with the new baby okay!" Estelle nodded and slowly crawled up to where Heidi was sitting. Sitting down she held her arms out, hoping for a turn to hold the baby.

"No Estelle, you are too small!" she said. Estelle began to pout and Anna eventually sighed. "Lets just let her now, or she'll never let up." She said. "Remember when Estelle was born?" Elsa nodded and walked over to her daughter. "Okay, Estelle, but you have to be very gentle, and you always listen to what Auntie Anna says. Do you understand?" Estelle nodded, and Anna arranged her arms. Then Anna gently placed the baby in her arms. Estelle stared at the baby for a long time before looking up at Elsa and smiling.

"Well, what's his name?" Idunn finally asked, beaming with pride. Anna smiled, "Mathias. We haven't come up with all the middle names yet." Idunn smiled, and once Estelle had finished holding the baby, she gently picked him up. "Mathias… it suits him." Everyone waited for Anna's comment but upon looking over, discovered she was asleep, Heidi asleep next to her. Everyone laughed, and decided it would be best to leave. First, Idunn, handing the baby to Adgar, then he handed the baby to Hans and left, then Hans handed the baby to Elsa.

Just as Elsa was about to leave Kristoff turned to Elsa and asked "Could you stay with him a minute? I want to put Heidi in her room." Elsa smiled and nodded, "of course." Once Kristoff had gone Elsa sat down with Mathias. The longer she sat with him, the more she wanted another baby. She missed this delicate stage, where they were so dependant on you. She loved Estelle, but she was no longer a baby. Then she thought about how Estelle still wasn't speaking and sighed. She knew it would be too difficult too have another child before Estelle could speak, only her and Hans and Anna could understand her. And they were already so busy.

Elsa sighed, just as Kristoff entered the room. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately worrying about the baby. "Nothing," Elsa said. "I just miss Estelle at this age." Kristoff smiled, "I know that feeling," he said, taking his son in his arms. "You should have another, you are a terrific mom!" he said, never taking his eyes off his son. Elsa nodded silently and left the room. Seriously considering the possibility.


	70. Another One

**Another One**

A week later it was time for the birth announcement. As they stood on the balcony listening to Anna speak, Elsa watched. She watched Anna introduce the baby, how she cradled her, and she watched the older two, she watched how Heidi interacted with the baby. Soon she was convinced that she wanted another child. Once she had made this decision, it was easy for her to focus on Anna's speech.

"Please welcome, Prince Mathias Finn Kristoff Adgar Anders of Arendelle!" Anna concluded. Elsa clapped along with the rest of the crowd, but her mind was on having another child. As soon as Estelle was asleep that night, she went and found Hans, luckily, he was in their room. "Hans, we need to talk." She said, patting the bed for him to sit next to her.

"What's up?" Hans asked, slightly wary of Elsa's tone. "Hans, I want another baby." Elsa said. Hans' eyes widened and he began to laugh. "Oh Elsa! I do too!" Elsa looked at him shocked, "well, why didn't you say anything." Hans chuckled again, "Because, you were so against even one child for so long, and you never seemed so enthusiastic about having another. Plus you are so busy, and Estelle isn't speaking and we don't know why, and well… you have to do all the work, at least for the first nine months." Elsa smiled, Hans was so thoughtful, putting her desires and needs before his own.

"If you want a baby, and I want a baby… then we should make a baby!" Elsa finally said, a playful gleam in her eyes. Hans smiled "When would you like to start!" "Now works for me" she said, jumping on top of Hans, laughing.


	71. A Very Special Present

**A Very Special Present**

Today was Estelle's second birthday and Elsa was extremely excited, not only because her little girl was two, but because she had some big news. "Come on Sweetie, lets go to your party!" Elsa said, prompting Estelle to go running out of the room. Elsa smiled as she followed her down the stairs, her hand gently resting on her stomach, where a new little life was beginning to form.

A few hours later, after the cake had been eaten, and the presents were almost done being opened, Elsa smiled and looked around at her ever growing family. Anna was cuddled up next to Kristoff, Mathias snuggled in her arms. Heidi and Estelle were playing with all the new toys on the ground. Her parents were standing together, talking and laughing, supposedly about the children since they were staring straight at them. Olaf was still shoving cake in his mouth – it was ice cream cake after all, and Sven lay in the corner, munching on some carrots surveying the scene.

"Estelle, I have one more present for you." She said, automatically gaining everyone's attention. Elsa began to grow nervous, as she had not even shared this with Hans yet, and now everyone was listening, but she pushed on. "Come here, sweetie." Estelle immediately stood up and toddled over. "I don't have it now, but if you can be patient it will arrive in about eight months." She began. Anna, Kristoff, Idunn and Adgar caught on immediately, gasping with joy. Tears began to flow down Anna's cheeks, knowing how much she had been wanting this, and how unsuccessful the couple had been. They had been trying for almost 5 months now.

Estelle and Heidi just stared at Elsa, Hans as well, as they had not yet figured it out. "Well! What is it?" Heidi finally said, breaking the silence. "It's a little brother or sister!" [N1] Elsa exclaimed, cluing Hans in. Estelle's eyes widened, but she didn't show much interest, returning to playing with Heidi within a few moments. This is when Elsa turned to look at Hans.

Hans' mouth was hanging open. "Really?" he asked, not fully believing his wife. Elsa smiled, the rest of the world disappearing from the couple, just as it did on their wedding day. Elsa nodded gently. Hans stood there for a moment, not fully believing what she had just said, before running to her and scooping her up in his arms. "That's incredible! When! How! When!" he asked, stuttering over his question.

"I'm a month and a half, we should meet the baby in seven and a half months." Elsa said, never taking her eyes off of Hans'. Hans only stared at Elsa for a good minute, before leaning in to kiss her. As they kissed, everyone in the room began to cheer, startling them back into reality. Realising their family had been around them the entire time, their cheeks quickly reddened. "Congratulations you two!" Adgar said, prompting everyone else to congratulate the couple. Once the hugging and questions were done, it was decided that the children should probably sleep, and the night was put to an end.


	72. Is she okay?

**Is she okay?**

Elsa was sitting on the floor next to Estelle, watching her play. With each passing day Elsa grew more and more concerned with her lack of speech. After all, she was two and a half years old now. Elsa had been reading a lot about why Estelle may not be speaking, but so far she had found nothing the matched her daughter's symptoms.

As she sat and thought, Idunn walked into the room, "Good morning Elsa!" she said, taking a seat on the nearby couch. "God morgen, mama," Elsa greeted in their native Norwegian, while attempting to stand up. Idunn laughed at Elsa's dilemma and leaned over to help pull her up. "Ugh," Elsa groaned, "I hate this stage!" Idunn giggled, "I think most everyone does." Elsa smiled briefly and sat next to her mother on the couch.

Idunn quickly noticed that Elsa wasn't her usual happy self, "what's wrong elske?" she asked, using the name she used to call Elsa as a young child; before the accident. Elsa sighed and looked at her mother, "I'm worried about Estelle, she doesn't speak." Idunn nodded and watched her daughter stare at her daughter worriedly. "I'm sure she will talk soon, I wouldn't worry. You didn't walk until you were two." Idunn said, trying to reassure Elsa. Elsa looked surprised, "I didn't walk until I was two!" she repeated, shocked. Idunn nodded, "yes, I was so worried about you, I took you to the doctor multiple times, they all told me just to wait." "But mama, speech is different, it is a cognitive thing, not physical. She could have an issue with her brain!" Elsa said, on the verge of tears. She looked down at her ever expanding stomach, "and with another one on the way… I don't want the baby to go through something like this…" Idunn hugged her daughter, "it will be okay." She said, rubbing her back. Elsa nodded and tried not to cry.

It was at this point that Hans walked in. "What's wrong?" he asked, running over and embracing his crying wife. "She's worried about Estelle." Idunn said, standing so as to give the couple some privacy. As she walked out she took Estelle with her, allowing the parents to have a little alone time. "She doesn't talk!" Elsa wailed into Hans shoulder. Hans nodded, "I know, and I may have done something to help her…" he said. Elsa looked up, hopeful, "but you have to promise to not be upset if you don't like it." He said. Elsa nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I booked a therapy appointment for her. They will talk with her, test her, tell us what we can do… or if… well you know." Elsa nodded, "Yeah… that sounds good." She said, still apprehensive.

"Hey, we'll get through this together." Hans assured, Elsa nodded and smiled at him, welcoming his warm embrace. "Now, how is the baby?" Hans asked, caressing Elsa's belly


	73. The Waiting Game

**The Waiting Game**

A few days later, Elsa, Hans and Estelle sat in the portrait gallery with a lady named Janice. Janice had many toys and games, which Estelle was very interested in. She sat on the floor with Janice, picking each one up and examining it. Hans and Elsa sat to the side, watching the interaction.

"Estelle, what are you holding?" Janice asked, referring to a square green block that Estelle was playing with. Estelle looked at Janice and held out the block, effectively showing Janice the block, and successfully answering the question. Janice smiled and nodded at Estelle. "What colour is that?" she asked, hoping for Estelle to say the word green. Estelle simply smiled, pointed at another green block, and went back to playing. "Is it red?" Janice asked. Estelle shook her head. "Is it yellow?" Estelle shook her head again. "Is it green?" Janice questioned, and Estelle nodded. Janice continued asking Estelle questions and talking with her. With each question, Estelle clearly answered and understood, but not with words.

After about half an hour Janice stood up. Hans stood up quickly, Elsa following as quickly as she could. "Well?" Hans asked, worry filling his tone of voice. "Please sit." Janice motioned to the chairs. Elsa nodded, "Gerda?" she yelled (kindly). Gerda quickly found the royals "Yes Elsa?" she asked. "Could you watch Estelle for a bit?" she asked. Gerda smiled, "Of course!" Elsa smiled at her humble servant/mother figure. "Thank you." "Let's sit in the salon." She said, motioning for Hans to lead.

Janice said nothing, only watched in awe at the interactions between Elsa and everyone else. She was so humble and modest, nothing like she believed royalty to be. In fact, until today, Janice wasn't very fond of the royals, believing them to all be selfish and rich snobs. But this family was full of love and compassion, they treated their servants like people and Janice had immediately fallen in love with the family. The castle was also amazing. She couldn't help but look around at every stunning detail.

"Please take a seat, I will just go and fetch the tea and biscuits." Elsa said, smiling at Janice. "No honey, let me, I don't like you in the kitchen with all the flames and everything!" Hans exclaimed running out of the room. Elsa sighed and sat down. "He worries too much sometimes." Elsa said, shaking her head. Janice smiled, "You have an amazing family your majesty." She said. Elsa smiled, "Please, just call me Elsa." Janice smiled, "well, your family is really amazing – Elsa…" Elsa smiled, "that's better… and thank you." She said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"What's taking so long?" Elsa wondered aloud a few minutes later. "Elsa! Elsa!" they heard someone call. A minute later Anna burst into the room, baby Mathias in her arms. "There you are!" she exclaimed panting. "Can you watch Mathias for me, I need to go into town…" she said, then noticing that Elsa had company her eyes widened and she blushed. "Oh, I… I'm sorry!... so sorry… I… I… I didn't know!" Anna stuttered, in her nervous way. Elsa laughed and smiled. "Anna, this is Janice, Janice this is Anna. Janice is evaluating Estelle." Elsa introduced. Janice immediately stood and curtsied, "your highness!" she greeted. Anna laughed, "no need for that! It's just me, the second born." Anna laughed, prompting Janice to stand up and smile. "What you are doing is so helpful Janice, thank you!" Anna said, before turning back to Elsa. "So, can you?" she asked Elsa. Elsa sighed, "where is Kristoff?" "He had to go help one of the ice harvesters unload his cart." Anna explained, a look of desperation in her eyes. "Have you asked Gerda?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head, "I couldn't find her." "She's in the portrait gallery with Estelle." Elsa said. "Oh!" Anna exclaimed, running out of the room. "Thanks, Els!" she called over her shoulder. Elsa laughed and turned back to their guest, just as Hans re-entered the room.

"Here it is, help yourself." Hans said, as he set the plate of biscuits and the pot of tea down. The parent's attention very quickly went to Janice once again. "So?" Elsa said, asking for the results. Janice nodded, "To be honest, Estelle actually confuses me." Elsa and Hans looked crestfallen at this. "What exactly do you mean?" Hans asked. "Well, she clearly is able to communicate, she understands everything and is very creative. She shows no signs of any neurological problems." Janice explained. "I think she just doesn't want to speak." She finished. "So, what should we do?" Elsa asked. "To help her?" Janice smiled at the young parents, "love her, encourage her, but don't pressure her. I'm sure she will start talking soon." Elsa and Hans nodded.

As Janice stood up to leave, Hans and Elsa also rose. "Thank you so much Janice, this was much appreciated." Janice nodded. "My pleasure, your majesties." Elsa and Hans both laughed and asked her to just use their first names in unison. Janice only nodded and began to leave. "Here, let us walk you out." Elsa offered. "Oh, no, you don't have to! Really. I can find my way." Janice insisted. "None of that now, it is our pleasure." Elsa said with a smile.

Later that night, Hans and Elsa thought about what Janice had said. Together they decided to just stop worrying and wait for when Estelle was ready to speak. This didn't stop the nervous ball that never seemed to leave Elsa's stomach these days. Even a professional's opinion didn't stop the motherly side of her from worrying


	74. Mama Doesn't Love Me

**Mama Doesn't Love Me**

"What's wrong Heidi?" Hans asked as he walked past her in the hallway. Heidi was sitting outside of Mathias' room, tears running down her face. "Mama doesn't love me anymore!" she bawled. Hans quickly sat down on the ground with Heidi and pulled her into his lap. "Why ever not?" he asked, stumped as to where this thought had come from. "She never plays with me anymore, and she always has to do something for Mathias and she threw a party for him and not me!" Heidi wailed, hugging her uncle tight.

Hans nodded, all of the sudden understanding. He remembered feeling left out all the time, his parents always focused on his older siblings. The difference was, his parents really didn't love him, and Anna did. "Oh, sweetheart. Your mama and dada love you very much. A baby is a lot of work. He needs much more help than you do because he is so little." Heidi was still crying, and Hans wasn't quite sure what to say. "But mommy didn't give me a party." Heidi cried. Hans nodded, "Not this time, because it was your brother's birthday. But you had a party on your birthday, on all three of your birthday's actually!" Heidi glared at Hans. "No she didn't." Hans chuckled, "but she did, here come here.

Hans remembered the camera that Elsa's father had bought for Estelle's first birthday. Anna had used it to take photos of special events too. The picture wasn't amazing, but he thought it would do the trick. "Hans picked Heidi up and carried her on his shoulders to the dining hall, where they put all the family photos. Scanning each one, he finally found what he was looking for. It was a photo of Anna holding Heidi on her lap, a year old, Heidi was smiling, and staring at the cake in front of them. "You see, this was your party on your first birthday. And here you were on your second and third birthday's. He picked up two more similar photos and showed them to Heidi. At this point Heidi had stopped crying.

"But mama still doesn't play with me." She almost whispered, a few lingering tears still running down her face. Just then Anna came running into the room. "Oh, there you are Heidi!" she exclaimed in relief. "I was so worried about you." Anna picked Heidi up and held her close. Then she pulled away and began to scold her, "never leave like that again. When I tell you to wait in the hall you wait in the hall. Is that clear young lady?" "Bu- bu- but!" Heidi began to explain, but Anna wouldn't have it. That is until Hans interrupted. "Anna. I brought her here. I didn't realize you had asked her to stay. She was rather upset."

Anna was immediately embarrassed. She nodded, "oh. I'm sorry sweetie. I thought you had just run off." Heidi only looked at the ground. "Why were you upset?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. "You don't love me anymore," Heidi murmured, so quietly Anna almost missed it. "What?" she exclaimed, shocked. "Oh, sweetie, of course I love you! Why would you think otherwise?" "Because you never play with me anymore, you are always busy with Mathias." Heidi said, bursting into tears again. Annas mouth formed an o shape, realising what the issue was. "Oh sweetie. I spend a lot of time with Mathias because he is younger, he needs much more help than you do. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, we just have to find other ways to play together. And soon, you and Mathias will play together too!" Heidi leaned into her mothers embrace but said nothing. "Tell you what, your daddy is minding the baby right now, why don't we go into town and get a chocolate!" Heidi's face lit up and she began to jump around, "oh yes, yes, yes!" she said. Anna laughed, "alright then, lets go. And then maybe we can play a game when we come home." Heidi smiled, deep down she knew Anna loved her, even if she couldn't always spend time with her


	75. That was Fast

**That was Fast**

Elsa was startled awake by a pain in her belly, and a wetness that seemed to soak her from her waist down. It was a familiar pain. One that was both welcome and unwelcome at the same time. As she became more and more conscious she realised what was happening. "Hans!" she exclaimed, slowly shaking him awake. It took about ten minutes, but Elsa finally managed to wake her husband. "Hans, its time." She said. "Time?" Hans questioned, extremely fatigued. "Yes!" "Hmmm… that's nice." Hans said before rolling over and falling back to sleep. Elsa groaned, "Hans!" she yelled, slapping him on the shoulder. "Hm, huh, ugh!" Hans groaned. "Hans, the baby is coming!" she yelled, just as another contraction hit.

Hans was awake in an instant, "are you okay?" he asked, cradling his wife. Elsa nodded, while breathing hard. "Just get the doctor and check on Estelle." She panted. Hans nodded, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I love you, I'll be back in a few minutes." Elsa only nodded. The pain slowly numbing her mind.

On the way to the doctor Hans pounded on Anna and Kristoff's door. Anna came to the door sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What?" she practically yelled at Hans. "The baby, Elsa, go!" he yelled as he ran off towards the doctor. Anna's eyes widened as she began to understand what was happening. She quickly woke Kristoff and ran to Elsa's room. Elsa smiled upon seeing her. "Anna!" she exclaimed.

"I must say, you have wonderful timing. You couldn't have done this in about 4 hours?" Anna said sarcastically. Elsa laughed a little, before another contraction hit. The labour was happening very quickly. Elsa could almost feel the need to push.

"Hans… doctor." Elsa panted as she was released from the pain of a strong contraction. Anna squeezed her hand tight, "they'll be here. You're okay." In truth, Hans was still knocking on the doctor's door. After about ten minutes he broke down the door, finally allowing him to wake the doctor. Kristoff was in charge of waking Adgar and Idunn, who came running. When they arrived and discovered the doctor was not yet there, Idunn took it upon herself to coach Elsa through the birth.

"Hi darling," she greeted as she entered the room. "How far apart are the contractions?" she asked Anna. "About every three minutes." Anna replied, "and they seem to last about a minute." Idunn nodded seriously. She had done a lot of research into childbirth, and she knew that Elsa had to push that baby out pretty soon. "Doctor…" Elsa said yet again. However, she couldn't finish as another contraction hit her, one that was even stronger than before. All she wanted to do was push, so she did. Idunn quickly checked between her legs and discovered that she could see the head. "Elsa, you have to deliver the baby now!" she practically yelled. Elsa only shook her head. "No… Hans…" Yet another contraction interrupted her sentence, and Elsa pushed with all her might. Elsa's labor was happening so fast, Anna and Idunn were both shocked. However, five minutes later, the head was out, and ten minutes later, it was over. Idunn quickly cleaned the baby and placed him on Elsa's chest.

"Anna watched with happy tears in her eyes." Now Mathias will have another boy to play with. Elsa only nodded, still a little shocked that all this had happened before Hans could return with the doctor. She stared at the little bundle in her arms, and that is when Estelle walked in.

Estelle walked over to her mother and climbed on the bed. That's when she really looked around. She had noticed Adgar and Kristoff in the hallway but thought nothing of it. Now she noticed Anna and Idunn, busy tidying up the room, she noticed the dirty sheets, and the little baby on Elsa's chest. "What's that?" she said, pointing at the baby.

Everyone stopped immediately and looked at Estelle. "Wha-what?" Elsa asked, not sure she had heard Estelle correctly. "What is that thing on your chest?" Estelle said. Elsa only sat there for a minute staring at her daughter. Once she had gotten over her speech; which sounded perfect, there was no stutter, no difficulty pronouncing the words; Elsa managed to answer. "This is your little brother." She said, holding him up so Estelle could see. Estelle looked over and smiled. "I like him." She said decidedly. "Where is papa?" she asked slightly confused. She remembered when Mathias was born that Kristoff was the first one to see him, and then everyone else was allowed in. "I don't know sweetie. He'll be back soon." In truth, Elsa was beginning to grow worried for him. It had been about an hour since she had woken him. Her thoughts were interrupted though by Estelle's quiet little voice, "can I hold him?" Elsa smiled and nodded, and Idunn helped arrange her arms in a safe way. Elsa then put the baby in her arms. Nobody thought about informing Adgar and Kristoff until after Estelle was done holding the baby. Anna had fallen back asleep next to her sister, holding the baby in her arms, Elsa had fallen asleep a long time ago, and Estelle crawled onto Elsa's chest, lying how the baby was, on her stomach, before falling asleep herself. It was then that Hans arrived with the doctor, and Idunn left to tell Kristoff and Adgar the news.

Hans was shocked when he returned, he had been gone exactly an hour and a half, which admittedly was way too long. But walking in and seeing the baby already born was a shock. He smiled at the scene, and deciding not to wake anybody up he sat down in a rocking chair, prepared to stay awake the rest of the night. The doctor gently took the baby from Anna's arms and checked him over. After determining he was healthy, he apologized to Hans and returned to his chambers.


	76. Haakon

**Haakon**

The next day Elsa, Hans and Anna all woke early. Elsa smiled upon seeing Hans in the rocking chair, asleep with their son in his arms. Hans handed the baby back to Elsa as he started to cry, and Anna left to find her family. As Elsa nursed the baby, Estelle began to stir. All of the sudden Elsa remembered that Estelle had spoken the night before. Smiling as her daughter opened her eyes, she said, "papa's back. Look." Estelle smiled and jumped up, "hi papa! Where were you yesterday?" Hans' eyes widened in shock at hearing his daughter speak, Elsa tried to hide her amused giggle, but sans success.

After the shock Hans turned back to his daughter, "when did you start talking Estelle?" Estelle smiled, "yesterday!" Hans just stared at Estelle, "why?" he asked. Estelle shrugged, and Elsa shook her head at Hans, indicating that he should stop.

Hans sighed and smiled at Estelle, "well, I'm glad you can talk, because we have to name your brother. What do you think is a good name?" Estelle just shrugged her shoulders again, and Elsa looked towards her husband. "Personally, I like Haakon" she said, referring to the name both her and Hans had liked for a boy child when she was pregnant with Estelle. Hans had forgotten about all the boy names they had come across during those nine months. Hans did like the name Haakon, it meant the highest son, and none of his brothers or nephews had that name. This meant that he had no negative associations with the name. That was always the difficulty with boys' names, he had so many brothers and nephews that so many names also held a negative connotation for him.

"I like it too," he finally said, and Estelle also nodded, indicating that she liked it. The couple smiled, Estelle and Haakon, I like it." Elsa said with a smile. "Hakon Hans Adgar blank blank…" Hans sighed, now they had to think of two more names.

After a few minutes of silence, Estelle looked at the baby and said "Finn." It wasn't to anyone, but it was clear that she thought one of the baby's middle names should be Finn. Elsa nodded, not opposed to the name. Hans also didn't mind it, again, none of his family members had that name. "Okay, Haakon Hans Adgar Finn blank…" Elsa said, looking to Hans for a name.

Hans smiled, as he thought of the perfect name, it was a name that was perfect, "Peder." He said. "Haakon Hans Adgar Peder Finn." Elsa thought for a minute before smiling. "It's perfect." She said. "What do you think Estelle?" Estelle simply nodded, "can I go play now?" she asked, growing impatient of sitting in the bed. Hans laughed, "yes dear, you can go play." Estelle quickly ran out of the room, leaving Elsa and Hans alone to spend time with the newest edition to the family.


	77. Cousin Time

**Cousin Time**

"Punzie!" Anna yelled as she saw the Coronian carriage pull into the castle courtyard. The entire family was standing outside the palace doors waiting for Rapunzel, Eugene and their children. They had a six year old boy named Benjamin, and then the twins who were two years of age, Oliver and Ada. This was the first time the cousins had seen each other since when they came for Elsa's coronation, and that was not a proper visit. Everyone was super excited to see each other. Rapunzel basically jumped out of the carriage.

Anna ran to meet her, leaving her two children with Kristoff. Elsa also left her children with Hans as she walked towards Rapunzel, gracefully. "How are you Rapunzel?" Elsa asked smiling once Anna and her had separated. "Amazing!" she yelled, hugging Elsa. She was so happy to finally be able to get to know her cousin, without all the fear.

Eventually after all the adults had greeted each other, it was time to introduce the children. Idunn and Adgar smiled as they watched their grown-up children interact with each other. It was still foreign to them; how much their girls had grown up during their absence.

"Benji, Olli, Adi!" Eugene called, prompting them to climb out of the carriage. Elsa and Anna also called for their own children. All the children stood quietly, a little shy and a little unsure of what to do. Rapunzel pointed to each of her children and said their names, and Anna and Elsa did the same. Haakon and Mathias were both still a little too small to go and play on their own, but Benjamin, Heidi, Estelle, Oliver and Ada all ran off into the gardens, quickly becoming friends.

Inside the adults sat and talked, Idunn recounted her and Adgar story, Rapunzel spoke about how the children were growing so fast, and the topic quickly shifted to the children. Especially with two of them sitting in the room with them. It was going to be a fabulous two weeks of family time for everyone


	78. War

**War**

Elsa and Hans were sitting together in the study, both getting some work done while Anna played with Heidi and Estelle, and the Haakon took a nap. It was peaceful, until Elsa opened a letter from the southern isles.

 _Queen Elsa,_

 _It is my duty to inform you that if trade does not resume between our two countries, The Southern Isles will be left with no choice but to declare war upon Arendelle. You have 20 days from the day you read this note to respond to our demand._

 _King Feliks_

The room instantly dropped about 15 degrees, catching Hans' attention. He immediately knew that Elsa was scared, that was the only time that the temperature of the room would drop so suddenly. Walking over to her, he tried to figure out what was wrong, his eyes fell upon the letter, which was slowly freezing in Elsa's grasp. He read it quickly as it was slowly being encased in ice, and Hans knew that would shatter after being completely encased.

Hans gasped qs he finished reading the letter, before the room fell silent. The couple sat in a heavy silence for about an hour before Elsa spoke. "What do we do?" she asked, her voice full of worry. "We can't go to war, it would destroy our economy, and hurt our people." Hans nodded, "we could use your powers." is all he said. He knew Elsa never wanted to use her powers to hurt, but maybe in this situation it was called for. Elsa, however, did not think so. Elsa instead looked at Hans, her eyes wide. "You did not just say that." Is all she said, as she stood and walked out of the room.

Elsa walked stiffly back to her room, but before she could get there she ran into Anna. "What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked, noticing her sisters distress and the cold air surrounding her. Upon Anna's question Elsa quickly collapsed into her sister's arms, snow gently falling around them. "Hans… he… he…" Elsa simply cried, not able to say any words. Anna cradled Elsa, growing more and more upset with Hans with every passing moment. "What did he do?" Anna asked, extremely worried for her sister and her niece and nephew. "HE SAID I SHOULD USE MY POWERS TO HURT!" Elsa yelled.

Anna winced at the volume of her sister's voice. Confused, she asked for more details. "What do you mean? Hans wouldn't do that…" Anna said, hoping it was true. She remembered their first encounter with Hans, and she quickly realised it could very well be true.

By now Elsa had stopped crying and was just sitting, staring into space. Anna was relieved when Elsa shook her head, "no, the Southern Isles… they, they declared war on Arendelle." Elsa said, practically whispering. Anna's eyes widened. "What?" she screamed, jumping up. "They can't do that, they have no right!" she screamed. Elsa quickly jumped up and took hold of her sister, "Anna, anna, anna!" she said, gaining her attention. "Technically they have every right, we cut off their trade, stole their prince…" Elsa sighed, "I don't know what to do." She said. Anna had never seen her sister so defeated, Elsa always knew what to do. It scared Anna, but she didn't show it. "Have you spoken with papa?" Anna asked, reminding Elsa that there was someone in this castle that had already been through things like this. Elsa smiled, and hand in hand with Anna, started walking towards her fathers room.

Meanwhile, Hans still sat at the desk. He was mad, mad at his Kingdom of birth for waging this war. He knew his nephew was upset, but this was a serious step. He didn't think his nephew would ever do it. But he was wrong. He was mad at him, but he was also mad at himself. Mad for not seeing it coming, mad for allowing it to happen, and mad that he said what he said to Elsa. He should have known better. It just wasn't his day. Sighing he put his head down on his desk. "I'm sorry Elsa." He whispered. As he moped, Elsa was on her way back to see Hans.

"Hans," she said, walking over to him. Anna and Adgar followed Elsa into the room. "Elsa!" Hans exclaimed. "Elsa, I'm so so so sorry. What I said was uncalled for. I was stressed, but I shouldn't have said that. I am truly sorry." Elsa smiled and hugged her husband. "I know. We have a plan." Elsa said, grinning from ear to ear. The five of them sat down and Adgar explained the plan. "Elsa will use her powers, to create an ice dome surrounding the kingdom. This way no one from either kingdom will be able to fight. We will put it up tomorrow evening, after warning the people, and sending an important ship out. We have looked at our trade, and we have too much ice, where as the Southern Isles does not have enough without us. We will offer them a certain percentage of our ice, in exchange for peace."

Hans stared out the window for a few minutes, thinking about this option. Turning his head back to the group he smiled, and nodded. "That may just work." He said, hugging each person. The celebration didn't last long though, after all, they hadn't won yet. As quickly as this began, everyone ran off complete the necessary tasks that needed to be done. Namely to warn the kingdom


	79. A Very Happy Christmas

**A Very Happy Christmas**

It had been two months of uncertainty as the Southern Isles tried to break down the ice barrier Elsa had formed. It had been difficult, as nothing could come in or out of Arendelle's border, leaving the kingdom reliant only on what they had stored, and what they could grow and produce themselves. Eventually, the Southern Isles gave up and conceded to Arendelle's wishes.

That was yesterday, and today was a joyous day for everyone. Not only because the threat of danger had passed, but also because it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was celebrating differently tonight. Last year the family had decided to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning separate, so each person could spend some quality time with their own little family. Christmas afternoon is the Christmas ball, and then in the Evening the entire family gathers for dinner and some special family time.

This year Adgar and Idunn were going to spend Christmas Eve with Elsa and Christmas morning with Anna, and Olaf was going to do the opposite, spend Christmas Eve with Anna and Christmas morning with Elsa. The castle was abuzz, decorations were being put up, presents had just been placed under the tree, and the fires were lit.

"Mama?" Estelle asked, cuddling in her mother's arms. "Hmmm?" Elsa asked. "Won't Santa get burned if we leave the fire on?" she asked, worry lacing her voice. Elsa smiled, she remembered asking the exact same question as a young child, and she remembered the answer very well. She looked towards her mother and father as she answered her daughter, "No. Santa has special magic that puts the fires out, and then as he leaves he relights them with the same magic." Estelle looked at the fire in awe. "So he has fire magic? Like you have ice magic?" she said, growing excited. Elsa nodded. It was at this precise moment that Haakon looked at his sister and began to crawl towards her. "Haakon! You can crawl!" Elsa almost screamed, ecstatic that Haakon was moving. He seemed to be behind Estelle and Anna's children, who all seemed to be standing at his age. Elsa's scream prompted Hans to look over from the book he had been reading in bed. When he saw what was happening he quickly ran over to his family. "Haakon! Good job!" he practically sang. "Soon you'll be able to run around with your sister and cousins!" Haakon only smiled and gurgled a bit.

Idunn and Adgar watched all this unfold with a smile on their lips. "Mor mor," Estelle said, walking over to Idunn. "Can you read me this book?" Idunn smiled, of course dear." She replied, pulling Estelle into her lap and opening the book. _"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"_ As Idunn read Elsa thought about how fast her children was growing. It seemed like just yesterday that they were just newborns, and now Estelle was walking and talking, almost four years old, and Haakon was crawling, turning into a healthy active toddler. Elsa smiled and began to think about her sister, and how much she had also matured.

Meanwhile in Anna and Kristoff's room, they were having a very relaxed evening. Olaf was occupying the children, "Ahhhh!" Mathias shrieked with happiness as Olaf chased him around the room. Their new game was that everyone hid except for one person (or snowman), and once the person (or snowman), found someone hiding they had to chase and catch the person. Whoever was caught first would be it for the next round. So far Olaf had only found Mathias, Heidi was still off hiding somewhere. Anna laughed watching her children, they were so funny. They were also growing up fast. Heidi was already four and a half and Mathias was almost two. She sighed, once again missing the baby phase. "What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing," she said, shaking her head. Kristoff however knew that this wasn't true. "Come on Anna! Tell me!" "Anna sighed," I just miss the baby phase." She said, smiling a little. Kristoff smiled too, "well, why can't we have another?" Kristoff said, laughing. Anna looked into his eyes, "are you serious?" she asked. Kristoff nodded, "why not? If you are into it, I am all for it." Anna's face broke into a grin. "Oh Kristoff. I love you!" she said, hugging him tightly. Kristoff smiled and kissed the top of Anna's head, "I love you too," he whispered. At that moment it began to snow gently in the room. Anna smiled, her Christmas wish had come true, both of them. A baby and some snow. The kids burst into cheers as they watched a small winter wonderland form underneath their feet. Anna and Kristoff just sat back and smiled, watching the kids play.

Back in Elsa and Hans' room it was a similar story, Adgar and Idunn had fallen asleep in the giant cushioned rocking chair, smiles on their faces, and Elsa and Hans sat back and watched the children play happily in the snow. It was the perfect Christmas for everyone.


	80. Cooling Off

**Cooling Off**

It was a hot July day, one of the hottest Arendelle had ever seen. The people of the kingdom were struggling to do their work, most just sat and waited for it to pass. Inside Elsa's study however is was extremely cool, and the queen sat reviewing a bill that the council had proposed.

This is when Anna walked in with Mathias, sweat was dripping down their faces. She smiled when she entered the room, "Oh Elsa! This is amazing!" she said, a large smile on her face. Mathias began to clap and do a sort of dance in Anna's arms. "What is amazing Anna?" Elsa asked. "The temperature…" she said, surprised that Elsa hadn't noticed the heat. At Elsa's confused look Anna tried to explain, "it is like a million billion degrees out there Elsa, in here it is cool." Elsa looked at Anna and nodded, what neither one of them realised is that Elsa's body was automatically cooling the area around her, without her knowledge.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Anna asked Elsa. Elsa just shook her head, so Anna grabbed her hand and began pulling her out the door. "Anna! Anna!" Elsa yelled in a futile attempt to stop her. _I still have so much work to do!_ Elsa thought as Anna dragged her through the castle hallways. Eventually the sisters reached the castle courtyard where Elsa was met with a grim sight. The people were all sitting still, staring into space, overcome by the heat. Sweat was dripping down everyone's faces.

Elsa immediately knew that she couldn't leave her people in this sort of weather. Walking out into the middle of the courtyard she stomped her foot on the ground, creating a layer of ice. Then with a wave of her arms, she caused it to snow, and by concentrating for a moment she dropped the temperature by about ten degrees. It was definitely still warm, but now it felt comfortable, and not overwhelming.

Anna smiled and watched as practically the entire kingdom of Arendelle came running towards Elsa, smiles on everyone's faces. "Thank you, your majesty!" everyone said almost in unison. Anna continued to watch as Elsa was lifted up by the crown and paraded through the streets. Elsa simply smiled and assured them that it was no trouble and that she was happy that everyone was comfortable again.

Hours later, Elsa managed to escape the crowd back to her office, only to find Estelle and Heidi waiting for her. Estelle was pouting and Heidi was sitting with her arms crossed, clearly upset. "What's wrong girls?" Elsa asked, concern lacing her voice. "You said you would play with us today mama!" Estelle said, finally allowing some tears to escape. Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered her forgotten promise. Picking her daughter up she rocked her back and forth, gradually stopping her cries.

"You girls are right, I got distracted with the heat wave and forgot about it. I am so sorry." Elsa said, truly remorseful. "How about we go and play now?" This idea brightened up the girls faces. Estelle and Heidi nodded eagerly and Elsa laughed. "What shall we play?" she asked. "Snow!" Heidi yelled at the top of her lungs. Each girl quickly grabbed one of Elsa's hands and began dragging her towards the ballroom. "Come on, come on, come on!" they yelled, reminding Elsa of Anna when she was little.

Elsa sighed and went with the girls, realising she was not going to get her work done today. At least she had helped her people though, that was the most important thing of all.


	81. Nine Months Later

**Nine Months Later**

Anna walked away from the doctor's office dejected, yet again. This was her tenth trip, in hopes of discovering she was pregnant. But each time the doctor shook his head and said he was sorry. Anna truly did not understand it, her last two pregnancies had happened almost effortlessly. After almost 9 months of trying for their third child, Kristoff and Anna were beginning to lose hope.

Anna walked into their room and collapsed onto the bed, next to where Kristoff was reading a book. One look at his wife and Kristoff knew what had happened. Putting his book down he rolled over and cuddled his crying wife. "It'll happen one day." Kristoff said. Anna said nothing, just listened to the sound of Kristoff's breathing, and felt his strong heart beat. It comforted her, and eventually she fell into a deep sleep, something she had been lacking since Heidi was born.

When she awoke, she found Kristoff asleep next to her, she smiled at him and kissed his lips gently, so as not to wake him. Even if their third child seemed impossible at the moment, she was happy with the family she had. What Anna didn't know, is that she was currently pregnant with their third child, she had just gone to the doctor too early for it to show up on the tests.

It wasn't until almost two months later that Anna began to grow suspicious that she may be pregnant. Confused she went to her sister. "Come in!" She heard Elsa call, after she had knocked on her door. She opened the door and saw Elsa sitting in a chair, Haakon asleep on in her arms. Estelle was in the corner playing with a kitchen set she had just gotten as a belated birthday gift.

"What's up?" Elsa asked noticing Elsa's confused face. Anna sat down and sighed. "I feel like I'm pregnant." She said looking straight at her sister. Elsa smiled, "that's great!" she said, knowing how much her sister had been wanting a baby. "But Elsa, its not possible! Me and Kristoff haven't… you know… in months!" she exclaimed. Then after a moment she whispered, "I'm worried I have some sort of disease…" Elsa grew a little worried, "why?" Anna thought a moment before answering. "I can't be pregnant, yet I feel ill as if I were pregnant… plus I'm always tired now a days." Elsa nodded. "Well there is only one way to find out." Anna nodded, "I know, but will you come with me?" Elsa smiled, "of course."

Two hours later Elsa and Anna sat in the doctor's office holding hands and waiting. As they watched the doctor enter the room Anna held her breath. "Congratulations your highness. You are about 2 months pregnant!" Elsa smiled wide and hugged her sister, while Anna only sat in shock. "Bu- but… how?" she sputtered, "We haven't tried in months!" The doctor smiled, "what was the date of your last attempt?" he asked. Anna thought a moment, "I guess it would have been the day before I last came to see you." The doctor nodded his head as his suspicions were confirmed. "Our tests won't discover a pregnancy until you are about two weeks along, if you conceived then, the test would have come up negative."

Anna's mouth formed a small O shape as she realised what had happened. And as the truth of the pregnancy hit her, she quickly grew excited. "Elsa, Elsa! I'm pregnant!" she yelled, hugging her sister and running out of the room to tell Kristoff the news


	82. School

**School**

"Kristoff, we need to talk." Anna said, taking her husband aside. She had just been speaking with Elsa, and the question of school came up. "Heidi will be six tomorrow; most children start school at six. We haven't even thought about it!" Anna said, growing stressed. "Hey, hey! Slow down." Kristoff said, gripping Anna's shoulders. The truth was that he had not though about it either, but he had also never gone to school. "What type of school does Heidi need. Isn't the school down the street good enough?" Anna sighed at her husband's ignorance.

"I need to sit," she said, gripping her belly. Kristoff quickly helped her wife to a chair and then sat down next to her. "Heidi needs to have much royal training, all of our ancestors have been trained in the castle, tutors brought in." Anna stopped talking and after a moment or two of silence Kristoff piped up, "but you don't want that for Heidi." Anna shook her head. "No, I hated it, and I will likely never need any of what I learned, I am not queen." Kristoff nodded, understanding. "And our children are even less likely because they are after Elsa's children and you." "Exactly." Anna agreed. "However, I am also not sure that public school is appropriate. They will still be required to attend certain events and perform certain royal duties for which they will need training. Plus, my father would likely go crazy if we sent Heidi to a school in town." Kristoff nodded, "what if she goes to school in town, this way she gets her academic education, and gets to know the citizens of Arendelle and their daily struggles, but aside from that she has royal training and extra tutoring to help her succeed."

Anna nodded, liking this idea. "We'll go look at schools tomorrow she said, smiling


	83. Twins

**Twins**

However, the next day they did not go and look at schools, for an expected but unexpected event occurred. "Where's Elsa?" Anna panted holding onto Idunn's hand. Idunn smiled at her daughter, "don't worry about her, focus on the baby." Anna nodded, as another contraction hit. The truth was, no one knew where Elsa was. She had disappeared about three hours ago, shortly before Anna's labour began. The rest of the family was waiting outside, except for Hans, who had gone looking for her. Heidi, Mathias, Estelle and Haakon were all with Gerda, as it had been decided they were too much of a distraction for everyone else.

An hour later Elsa came running into Anna's room. Hans was not with her, and she was so excited, that she didn't even stop when she noticed Kristoff and her parents outside Anna's room. "Anna I-!" she stopped as soon as she saw the scene in front of her. Anna was in the middle of an intense contraction, Idunn was holding her hand as she screamed. Elsa's eyes widened, and she ran to her sister. "Anna! I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" she said. Once the contraction had finished Anna nodded and smiled weakly. "I know. It's okay." She said, right before being hit with another contraction.

While Anna worked on delivering the next member of their family, Heidi was pouting in the playroom. In all the craziness all the adults had forgotten that it was her sixth birthday today. Gerda had tried to make it up to her, with a few presents and cake. But all Heidi wanted was her parents to wish her happy birthday. "I'm sorry Heidi, you have to wait until the baby is born to see your parents." Heidi only slumped over more upon hearing this.

It took twenty seven hours, the longest it had ever taken Anna to deliver a baby. All the children were asleep, and Anna was exhausted, but eventually a healthy baby girl was born. Anna sighed with relief, her body utterly exhausted, however, he relief didn't last for long. The first sign that something was up was that her belly still felt full of something, as if the baby was still in her stomach. The second sign was her contractions didn't lessen, instead they intensified. Just as she thought she was done and extremely powerful contraction ripped through her. The doctor took a look between her legs and almost screamed.

"Your highness! You are having twins!" he said, smiling at Anna. Elsa's mouth fell open in disbelief. Idunn sat down in a chair, muttering "its impossible." Anna only groaned, not able to fully comprehend what that meant. "Push!" The doctor yelled. Anna groaned and put everything she had into it. Twenty minutes later, the second baby was born, a boy.

Once everything was in order, Idunn stumbled out of the room and nodded at Kristoff, "they are fine, everyone is fine." She said, falling into Adgar's arms. Adgar looked worried and after Kristoff had gone into the room, Adgar asked what was up. "Anna had twins!" she exclaimed, throwing everyone off guard. Hans and Adgar both stood there in shock for a few minutes, now understanding why Kristoff had screamed.

When Kristoff entered the room, he was met with the sight he was expecting, Anna almost asleep, a baby asleep on her chest. What he wasn't expecting was Anna to smile at him and say "Kristoff, I have something to tell you." Kristoff looked expectantly at Anna, who simply pointed at Elsa, who was holding the other baby. Kristoff looked at Anna confused. "Kristoff, we had twins." She said, excited, but nervous for Kristoff's reaction.

Once he had screamed and processed his feelings he discovered deep down that he was actually very happy about this. Taking the baby from Elsa he smiled. "A boy and a girl!" he said. "How perfect." He said, smiling down at the little boy in his arms.

All of the sudden, as Elsa was leaving[N1] , Anna remembered that Elsa came in with some news. "Elsa, what were you trying to say before, when you first came in?" "Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, all of the sudden remembering her own big news. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, a smile growing on her face. Anna smiled wide. "Does Hans know?" Elsa shook her head, "I wanted you to know first." Anna nodded, "go tell him!" Elsa nodded and left to find Hans, leaving Anna and Kristoff to name their two little bundles of joy.


	84. A Missed Party

**A Missed Party**

The next day, all the children got to meet the twins. After a rough 16-hour labour, the twins were born the day after Heidi. The children were all asleep when the babies were born, so it wasn't until the morning that they got to meet. Estelle, Mathias and Haakon all came running in, extremely excited. Heidi on the other hand pouted the entire time. She was still upset that no one had celebrated her birthday.

Guys meet your new brother Liam Kristoff Sander Adgar Mikkel and your sister Asta Viola Elsa Idunn Anna. As all the children marveled at the babies, Heidi continued to pout. "What's wrong Heidi?" Anna finally asked. This was all Heidi needed to hear before bursting into tears. "Heidi?" Anna asked. "You missed my birthday!" she bawled. Anna felt terrible as she realised her daughter was indeed right. She had gone into labour so early in the morning, and it wasn't until the next day that they were born. "Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. I can't control when the babies are born. But now that they are we can plan a super special party with anybody that you want! Ok?" Anna said.

Heidi looked up and smiled a little, before nodding. "Can I hold a baby?" she asked. "Of course darling." Anna said, waiting for her to sit down comfortably before placing Liam in her arms. That is how the family spent the rest of the day, planning a party, celebrating the twins birth, and talking about Elsa's pregnancy. It was definitely one of the more exciting days in the royal family's life


	85. Heidi's First Day of School

**Heidi's First Day of School**

Heidi stood with Anna and Kristoff in front of the school building. She had liked the idea of going to school and making new friends until now. Now she was all of the sudden nervous. She had never spent an entire day away from her mother. Plus her brothers and sister and cousins needed her (she thought).

"Are you ready Heidi?" Anna asked, smiling at her daughter and walking towards the doors. But Heidi just shook her head and didn't move. "Why not?" Kristoff asked, picking his daughter up. Heidi said nothing, just clutched to her father's neck. Kristoff looked at Anna with an expression of helplessness. Anna, who was incapable of still picking Heidi up walked over and began to rub her back. "What's wrong Heidi?" she asked. She was glad they had arrived early, so as not to draw attention from the other parents and students, however, the more time that passed the more people began to file into the courtyard.

Anna whispered to Kristoff that they should find a spot that was more private. Kristoff nodded, and the three of them began to walk behind the school building, where nobody was. Heidi was still crying as Anna and Kristoff sat down on a bench. "I'm scared." She finally whispered. "Of what?" Anna asked, her heart breaking. She had never wanted her daughter to feel fear. "I don't know anyone." She cried.

Anna smiled, "that is the fun part about school, you get to meet a whole bunch of new people." Heidi just buried her head into Kristoff's chest. Kristoff though pulled her off and looked into her eyes. "Heidi, I know you are nervous. Everyone gets nervous sometimes, but you have to face this fear, or you will never overcome it." He said. Heidi was still sniffling but the tears had stopped ad Anna nodded. "And as Princess of Arendelle you will meet many people in your life." Heidi frowned, "I don't want to be princess then." She said.

Anna chuckled a little, "well, I'm afraid that isn't possible." After a few minutes of silence Kristoff added, "so, are you going to face your fears, or come home with us and get stuck with a tutor?" From where they were sitting Heidi could see the children coming into the schoolyard. They were all laughing and talking, they seemed excited. Heidi decided it couldn't be that bad if all those children were smiling, so she nodded and said, "I'll go."

Both parents smiled and hugged their daughter, "That's my big girl." Anna said. Heidi took Anna's hand and the three royals walked back into the school yard. As soon as they entered everyone began to whisper, mostly about why the princesses and prince of Arendelle were at their school. It had not been announced that Heidi would be starting school this year, so it was a surprise to all the other children and parents.

As Anna and Kristoff prepared to say goodbye to Heidi, the principal of the school came running out. "Your highnesses!" she exclaimed. "So, this is Heidi!" she exclaimed, pinching her cheek. Heidi scowled and rubbed her cheek, still clinging onto Anna's hand. Kristoff laughed, "yes, this is our little princess." "Well, I just wanted to assure you that Heidi will be well taken care of here." Anna and Kristoff both smiled and nodded. "And there will be no special favours for her either, right?" Kristoff verified, throwing the principal off guard. "Yes, we want her to be treated just as any child would be." Anna said.

The principal sighed and nodded, "of course, whatever you desire." Anna smiled, "good." Then bending down, she kissed Heidi on the cheek and said, "now Heidi, you be good, mind your teacher and we'll be by to pick you up in just a few hours, ok?" Heidi nodded, even though it wasn't okay, she still wanted to stay with her parents. "Bye kiddo!" Kristoff exclaimed, giving Heidi a quick hug.

Heidi watched as they watched away, before turning and observing her surroundings. As soon and Anna and Kristoff were out of sight, a swarm of kids gathered up next to Heidi. "Your highness!" "What's it like being a princess?" "Can you sign my book?" "Want to play?" Heidi just gulped and tried to stay calm. That is what her Aunt would say. She thought about Elsa, and playing with her in the snow, she thought abou the twins and how cute they were, just beginning to sit up alone. She thought about her daddy and Sven, who were almost definitely eating some carrots together right now. Then she looked back at the crowd. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there, not moving.

Eventually the bell rang and everyone began to line up in front of the door. Then she noticed a group of children standing nervously not sure where to go. Since she didn't know where to go, she stood with them. They were all very nice, "Hi your highness!" some greeted. Heidi smiled, "you don't have to call me that." She said. "My name is Heidi." The children smiled at Heidi. "What grade are you in?" they asked, "I don't know. It's my first day at school." She replied.

The other children nodded, "ours too! You must be in grade one with us." Heidi smiled and nodded. Just then a teacher came. "Come on you guys, when the bell rings you line up and come inside, then you go to your room. "Oh!" one of the kids said. "Excuse me." Heidi said, practicing her manners she was taught to use with grown ups. "Yes," the teacher said. "Where would we find our room? She asked. The teacher laughed, realising this was the grade one group. "Come dears, I will show you."

And this is how Heidi's first day at school began. She quickly made many friends, Ingrid, Tobias, Lucas, Maria, Nora, Ida and Emma. She enjoyed playing with her new friends, and she didn't even mind the work. Mostly because she already yknew how to read and write thanks to her aunt, and most of what they did was reading and writing. Heidi was good at is, and so she enjoyed it.

And when Anna and Kristoff picked Heidi up, and Heidi wouldn't stop talking about how much she had loved school today. The parents knew they had made the right decision in placing her in a public school. Even Adgar had to admit that it wasn't such a bed choice after listening to Heidi and dinner.

"Mama?" Heidi said as Anna turned the lights off at bedtime. "Hmmm." "Can I go to school again tomorrow?" Anna laughed and said, "of course! In fact, you can go to school every day they are open!" Heidi smiled and thought about what tomorrow would bring, as she began to drift off to sleep.


	86. Just a Little too Early

**Just a Little too Early**

Heidi had been in school for two and a half weeks now, and Estelle felt very lonely every day she was gone. She no longer had a playmate. Mathias and Haakon played together all the time, and they never played any games she liked. They liked to play battle, and pirates. Estelle wanted to play house, or dolls. She tried playing with the twins, but they couldn't do anything yet. So finally, she went and found her mother. "Mama?" she said, hoping Elsa would be free right then. Elsa smiled and looked up from her work, "yes darling?" she asked.

"Mama, can I go to school?" she asked. Elsa looked surprised, Estelle was a very clingy child, she almost never wanted to leave the castle. "Well, you need to be six years old. So you can't go this year. But next year you will go. Why?" Estelle came and did her best to sit in her mothers lap. The new baby took up most of the space. "I miss Heidi, there's no one to play with without her." Estelle explained. Elsa smiled, understanding filled her mind.

"Oh sweetie. I know its hard. But its only for a short time, then you will join her at school, okay?" Estelle nodded. She was about to ask her mother something else when Elsa all of the sudden Elsa gasped and let out a little squeak as her stomach seized up on her. Her first thought was that she was going into labour, but it was still two months until she was due. "Mama!" Estelle said all of the sudden. "You're bleeding." Worried, Estelle pointed to the flow of blood coming out of her. Elsa gasped, immediately worried about the baby.

"Estelle, go and get your father and the doctor immediately." Elsa said firmly. Estelle, too worried to do anything else, ,immediately jumped down and without a word ran to do what her mother said.

"Papa! Papa!" she yelled as Hans came into view. "What's wrong Estelle?" Hans asked as he noticed the nervousness on his daughters face. "Something's wrong with mama. She told me to find you and the doctor." Hans dropped the book he was reading and began to run towards Elsa's study. Estelle continued her mission to fetch the doctor.

Ten minutes later, Estelle was sitting in a ball outside the door of her mother's study. Curled into a ball she sat chewing her nails, worried about her mother and future sibling. She had picked up on the adults hushed conversation and worried tones. She just wanted someone to hug her and tell her everything was okay. This is when Adgar came by. "Hey, Estelle. What's wrong?" he asked.

Tears flowing down her face she looked up at her grandfather, "I don't know. Mama yelled and told me to get the doctor, and there was blood, and they won't tell me, and I think mama's sick." She tried to explain tin between sobs.

Adgar picked the frightened girl up and tried to understand further what was happening. After a while he thought he knew what was happening, it sounded like when Idunn had her miscarriage. Sighing he simply held Estelle and waited.

A few minutes later, Hans came out of the room, he quickly wiped the tear on his cheek when he noticed Estelle. "Papa?" she said quietly, still scared. Hans smiled and Estelle and allowed her to crawl into his arms. "Is mama okay?" she asked. Hans nodded, "yes sweetie. Mama is okay, but Estelle something very sad just happened." Estelle looked at her father, waiting for him to explain. It was hard for Hans to say, and he had to stop many times, but eventually he said it. "The baby, he, he was born… but he didn't survive." He finally said. Estelle sat and thought for a moment. "Are you very sad?" she asked. Hans nodded, "and so is mama, so we need to be extra especially nice to her right now. Can you do that?" Estelle nodded and smiled at her father, hugging him tight. "That's my girl," he said, hugging Estelle back.

Slowly they went around and told the rest of the family, as well as the staff. The prepared the speech, which Hans gave because Elsa was too upset to be seen in public. It took a long time for them to recover from the little prince's death, but slowly the family came to terms with it. Just as they had years early when Idunn suffered a miscarriage


	87. Visitor's Day

**Visitor's Day**

"Come on!" Heidi yelled, growing impatient. Today was visitor's day at school, where each student could bring his or her family to visit. Heidi was bringing her entire family, and it seemed to tak forever for them to get organized. Anna had to make sure she had everything for the twins, Elsa had forgotten about an important document she needed to give someone to review again, Haakon had a tantrum, Mathias didn't want to go. It took a while but eventually everyone was organized. "Now, I am going to take rollcall," Estelle announced, just as her teachers did at the beginning of each class.

"Mama?" "Here!" she replied, laughing a little. "Papa?" "I'm here too!" Slowly Heidi went through everyone's name. Mathias, Asta, Liam, Elsa, Hans, Estelle, Haakon, Olal, Idunn Adgar. When that was done she began to walk to the school, leading the way.

This year the school had gone all out in the preparations, for they knew the Queen would be visiting. "Your majesty, your highnesses!" the school's principal greeted as the royals filed into the school. She practically fainted as she noticed every single member of the royal family was in attendance. They would really have to work to impress today.

"Welcome everyone. Today is a day to celebrate all the students of this school. They have all worked extremely hard and learned a lot in the process. You should all be very proud of these children. Now, we have a drama performance in about one hour, performed by any student that showed interest, there is artwork hung throughout the school completed by the students, and of course feel free to tour the classrooms and talk to the staff. Today is a day of celebration! We hope you enjoy yourselves!"

As the applause faded, Kristoff asked Heidi what was first on her agenda. "A tour of the school!" she yelled, laughing. As they walked they discovered that Heidi was in fact, quite a popular girl. "Hey, Josie, Maria, Oscar, Per, Oliver, Tore…" she greeted each person that passed, warmly and openly, receiving a wide small and a "hey!" in response. Elsa was impressed. "Wow, Heidi. You have so many friends!" Elsa said eventually. Heidi just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "yeah I guess." Elsa had the brief thought that it was simply because Heidi was a princess, but upon seeing the genuine happiness each child seemed to show upon seeing her niece she brushed the thought aside.

All the adults were very impressed with Heidi's work and behaviour throughout the entire day. Whereas the children all had a different view. Estelle thought that Heidi was in the coolest place ever, and she couldn't wait to start school in September. Haakon thought that there were way too many people, (he took after his mother, he wasn't really a people person). Mathias thought the art was cool, but quickly got bored of people always knowing who he was. He didn't quite understand that as a royal, nearly every person in the world knew who he was. The twins were too little to understand what was going on.

At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. "Heidi," Mathias said, tapping his sister on the shoulder. "Yeah?" she responded. "Do you like school?" he asked. Heidi smiled and laughed, "yeah!" Mathias nodded, already expecting the answer. In fact, practically everyone could see that the eldest royal child simply adored school. She couldn't wait for all her siblings and cousins to join her later too!


	88. The Chocolate Cake

**The Chocolate Cake**

"Hey Heidi!" Mathias called upon seeing her in the hallway. "Yes?" "Have you seen Haakon?" he asked panting. Heidi shook her head. "No, sorry." She said, but he was already gone. Heidi laughed a little. She actually rarely saw her brother, and Estelle hardly saw hers. Haakon and Mathias were always together, and Estelle and her were always together. She smiled and decided to go find Estelle.

Meanwhile, Mathias had found Haakon. "Haakon!" he shouted, smiling at his favorite cousin. Haakon smiled upon seeing Mathias. "Haakon, come with me, I wound something super cool!" he almost shouted, grabbing Haakon's hand and dragging him down the hall. As they neared the kitchen they slowed down. "We have to be super quiet!" Mathias whispered, although he knew that wouldn't be a problem. Haakon barely spoke, he was like his sister, everyone was just waiting for the day when he would start speaking. "Shhh." He said, with his finger on his lips, reinforcing the concept. Slowly they snuck into the kitchen, where there was a massive chocolate cake.

What they found was that Heidi and Estelle had beat them to it, and already had faces and hands covered in chocolate. "Hey!" Mathias almost yelled. "Shhhhhhh!" Estelle, Heidi and Haakon all yelled back. Mathias put his head down. "Sorry." He whispered. "That cake was for me and Haakon." Estelle shook her head, "Nuh uh!" she said, "it was for me and Heidi!" "Guys, we can just share!" Haakon blurted out, surprising everyone. "You can talk!" Heidi laughed. Haakon's cheeks reddened and he nodded. "Now come on! I want cake!"

Mathias and Haakon quickly climbed on the table and began shoving fistful's of chocolate cake into their faces. The children laughed and talked as they ate, it had been so long since they had all spent time together, without the adults.

That is, they were laughing until Anna came looking for them. The twins had just fallen asleep and Anna wanted to take all the kids into town for chocolate. "Heidi! Mathias! Estelle! Haakon!" she called. The children all froze and looked at each other, they needed a plan and they needed it fast. "Hide!" Mathias said jumping off the table and opening a cupboard. The others followed suite. Anna walked in just as the children had successfully closed all the cupboard doors.

What they forgot was to hide the cake. Anna immediately noticed the handprints and missing pieces of cake. She smiled briefly, remembering the days when Elsa and she would do that. Then she sighed, realising that she wouldn't be taking the children to town, because they would be helping chef bake a new cake. It didn't take a long time for her to find them, there was chocolate on four cupboard doors. She opened each one, one by one. Each one revealed a chocolate covered child, a look of fear on their faces. Anna sighed as she pulled each one out.

"I'm ashamed of all of you. Each one of you knows better, now we don't have desert tonight, and you have undone all of Chaf Mathilde's hard work. Do you feel good about that?" she asked, clearly upset. All four children shook their heads. Anna nodded, "now, first you are going to come with me and have a bath. Then we are all coming down here, and you will clean up your mess, and finally you will help Mathilde make another chocolate cake for our desert tonight, of which you will get none. Is that clear?" The children, nodded, and turned to head upstairs. Even Mathias, who hated getting bathed, followed his sister and cousins up the stairs to the bathroom.

Needless to say, they learned their lesson that day. They missed a trip into town and had to work for about five hours straight to fix their mess, and all because they couldn't be patient for a few more hours.


	89. The Move

**The Move**

"Mama?" Mathias called as he saw Anna and the twins playing together on the floor. Anna turned to see Mathias and Haakon running down the hall towards her. "Hi guys!" she said, smiling at her son and nephew. "Mama!" Mathias repeated, panting as he finally reached his mother. "What's all the excitement?" Anna laughed as she saw the hopeful faces on Mathias' and Haakon's faces. "Can me and Haakon share a room?" he asked, holding his breath in anticipation.

Anna looked surprised and after a moment she said, "well, I don't know. That would mean on of you would have to leave the family hallway…" Mathias and Haakon both nodded, "but each hallway has a bunch of empty rooms! Me and Haakon could share, and then Elsa and Hans and Estelle can move into our hallway!" Anna looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know…" she sighed. "Come on Auntie Anna!" Haakon piped up. Anna sighed again, "I'll talk with Elsa." She finally relented. "Yay!" both children yelled jumping up and giving each other a high five. "Can you guys play with the twins for a bit?" Anna asked. "Sure mom." Mathias said, sitting down next to Asta. Haakon quickly sat down next to Liam and the four children began building towers out of the blocks on the floor.

Anna meanwhile went and found Elsa, Hans and Kristoff. After thinking through the request they realised there weren't quite enough rooms, if they wanted their family's to grow. There were eight rooms in Anna and Kristoff's hallway, and seven in Elsa and Hans'. If they were to all move in together, Seven rooms would be taken up, however, both Elsa and Anna wanted one more child, which meant each couple needed one more room. "I think if they both want to share a room, they should!" Anna exclaimed, "Remember how much fun we used to have Elsa?" Elsa nodded, smiling, "I agree." Then Hans piped in, "but there isn't enough space, and one day they are going to want space apart, then what, we all move again?" Kristoff sighed. "I think they should share, it builds cooperation and teamwork." "But what about in five years when they are sick of each other?" Hans said again. "Then we figure it out, they will be old enough by then to sleep in a different hallway!" Elsa said. "Our only issue now is that we are one room short." Anna nodded, "what if Heidi and Estelle share a room?" she said. Everyone thought for a few minutes and decided this would be a good solution, if Heidi and Estelle liked the idea.

"Heidi! Estelle?" Kristoff called, looking for the girls. Once he had located them he brought them back to the other adults. "Girls, would you like to share a room?" Elsa asked them. Both girls immediately smiled and nodded their heads eagerly. "Yes! Yes!" they shouted. The adults laughed, "okay then! Let's get moving."

They quickly gathered the staff together and explained what needed to be done. Estelle's things needed to be moved into Heidi's room, Haakon's things into Mathia's room. Then Elsa and Hans needed their things to be move into the room at the end of the hall, Idunn and Adgar, Anna and Kristoff and the twins would all remain where they were. And the other two rooms were to be repainted.

Everyone set to work, and by that night, everything was ready. As the four parents kissed their children goodnight, and closed the door, they all smiled. Anna and Elsa had memories of sharing a room together run through their mind. Hans and Kristoff still had doubts running through their minds, but they were sure of one thing, these children loved each other very very much.


	90. I Want My Cousin

**I Want my Cousin**

Summer was over, and school was starting today. Heidi was extremely excited, not only because she had missed school and her friends, but also because Estelle would be coming with her this year. "Will I be in the same class as Heidi?" Estelle asked Elsa as she got ready in the morning. Elsa smiled at her daughter, "No dear, but you will see her at breaks, and lunchtime." Estelle's face fell, "but I want to always be with Heidi." Elsa smiled, "I know. But you will make many new friends too!" Estelle looked at Elsa and took a deep breath. Nodding she took Elsa's hand and went to meet Anna and Heidi downstairs.

They arrived at school about twenty minutes later. Anna, Elsa, Hans, Heidi and Estelle. As they entered the school yard, the place fell silent. Everyone immediately stopped talking upon seeing their Queen and King Consort. The adults immediately bowed or curtsied, and the children stood with their mouths open. They all loved their queen, and often playing in the snow she would create for them. But they rarely interacted with her directly.

"Please, rise everyone. There is no need to bow. We are just like everyone else!" Elsa said, after quickly growing uncomfortable with the attention. Everyone immediately began to whisper about how the crown princess would be attending the school, and how they hoped their children would make friends with her. Elsa sighed and knelt to say goodbye to Estelle. "Have a great day Estelle, you'll be fine!" Estelle tried not to cry, but a few tears managed to escape anyways. Hans embraced her tightly, "we'll always be in your heart, remember that. And we will always be there for you, even if we aren't physically with you." He whispered. Estelle smiled, and began looking for Heidi once her father had let her go, but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Heidi?" she asked, her worry growing. Anna smiled at Estelle, "she went with some of her friends." She told Estelle. Estelle's heart almost stopped, she thought she would have Heidi to help her. But now Heidi was no where to be seen. Realizing that once her parents left, she would be alone, she burst into tears. Elsa immediately hugged Estelle, rubbing small circles on her back. Anna went to find Heidi.

"Heidi!" she called after finding her daughter. She was running around, playing tag with a group of her friends. "Yes mama?" she said, stopping in front of her and panting. "Can you stay with your cousin until the bell rings?" she asked. Heidi's face became upset, "but mama!" she whined. "Heidi, Estelle is terrified, she knows no one here. All she wants is you to be with her." "Aw… but I was having fun." Heidi whined. But one disappointed look from Anna and Heidi relented. "Okay." She sighed, following Anna back to where Estelle was.

"Heidi!" Estelle yelled, smiling upon seeing her cousin. "I'm here now," Heidi said, smiling and hugging her cousin. The girls clung to each other for a few minutes, and then Heidi noticed all her friends standing and watching, waiting patiently for Heidi to come back and play. "Hey Estelle?" Heidi said. "Yeah?" she replied. "Do you want to play tag?" Estelle looked confused, so Heidi quickly explained the game. After thinking a moment, Estelle nodded and followed Heidi to her friends.

Heidi didn't let go of Estelle's hand, until she was ready. She introduced Estelle to all her friends, and then they decided who was it. Anna smiled at how mature her daughter could be. Sometimes she wondered how Heidi was her daughter, she hadn't been that mature at her age. But she chalked it up to the fact that she was the oldest, she didn't really have a choice.

Five minutes later, Estelle was running around and laughing with all the other children. Elsa smiled, and Hans put his arm around her shoulders. Elsa, holding onto his hand, watched her daughter play. Sighing the three adults turned and walked away from the schoolyard. Elsa was glad Estelle was having fun, but also sad, for Estelle was now old enough to leave her and go to school. She turned around once more, just before the schoolyard would leave her sight, and she was just in time to watch Estelle enter the building with all her classmates.

Smiling the group of adults returned to the castle, to spend some time with the younger children.


	91. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

"Hi Mama!" Haakon greeted walking into her study. "Hi Sweetie!" Elsa said, a smile on her face. Haakon walked over and sat down next to Elsa. "Mama? Can I have a little brother?" he asked. Elsa dropped her pen and turned to face her son. "Uh… wh- why do you want that?" she asked. Haakon looked up at her, "because then I would always have someone to play with." He said. Elsa looked at her son for a moment, "well, what about Mathias? I thought you two loved playing together?" Haakon nodded, "we do, but he's busy with the twins!" Elsa sighed. "Come here," she said, pulling him into his lap.

"Haakon, we can't just get a baby. It takes a long time for them to come." "Why?" Haakon asked. "Well, first the baby has to grow in the mother's tummy, just like the twins grew in Auntie Anna's tummy." "Oh," Haakon replied. Elsa smiled at Haakon's disappointed face. "We'll see." She finally said, in response to his original question.

Haakon smiled at this answer and went running out of the room. Haakon had decided that answer meant yes. He was on a mission to tell Mathias about his future little brother. Elsa meanwhile, was seriously thinking about having a third child.

"Hans," she said that night once they were alone. "Yes?" "What do you think of a third child?" Hans smiled at her, "I thought you'd never ask!" Elsa smiled back at her husband. "Does that mean yes?" Hans smirked at his wife and slithered up to her, placing his hands on her arms. Elsa closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Hans' skin on her own. "Oh Hans!" she whispered. "Lets start now…" Hans smiled and pulled Elsa into a kiss.

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were also having a conversation. "Shall we?" Kristoff whispered, holding Anna's shirt gently. Anna looked at Kristoff, longing filled her eyes. She knew the risk of what they were about to do, but all of the sudden she didn't care, all she wanted was to have a little fun with her husband, even if it meant yet another child down the road later on. And so, Gerda was called to mind all the children, as this Valentine's day, the parents were quite busy, and it would lead to a rather interesting surprise later down the road


	92. School Project

**School Project**

"Hey, Auntie Elsa!" Heidi said. "Can you help me and Estelle with a school project?" she asked, holding Estelle's hand. Elsa put down her work and smiled at the girls. "Of course! What is the project about?" "It's a family tree mama." Estelle said.

Elsa smiled at the girls, "you know what, I think Bestemor and Bestefar are better to ask about our family, I don't actually know much about our side of the family. And for your father's sides of the family you better ask your father and uncle." Heidi and Estelle nodded and went running off to find their grandparents.

After finding Adgar and Idunn, they quickly learned everything they needed to for their project. However, Heidi and Estelle had one more task that she needed help with for their project. "Bestemor. We need some stories from Mama and Auntie Anna's childhood." Estelle said, looking towards her grandparents with hope. Idunn and Adgar simply sighed, and grew a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked, noticing their discomfort. Idunn and Adgar looked at each other before Adgar spoke to the girls, "that is a question to ask your parents." Estelle and Heidi nodded running out of the room with their projects. "Thank you!" Estelle yelled over her shoulder. Adgar smiled, "we could have told them some stories from before the accident." Idunn commented. Adgar nodded, "yes, but I think it is time they heard the whole story." Idunn nodded and hugged her husband. Idunn agreed. Somehow none of the children actually knew the story of the great freeze. All the parents thought it was best to wait until they were a little older before hearing the story, so that they didn't misunderstand and think any of the adults were villainous. Even schools didn't teach that part of history until the fourth grade, when students were ten or eleven years of age.

Estelle and Heidi went looking for either one of their parents, eventually they found everyone at the dinner table. Both girls looked alarmed as they realised they were late for supper. "We're sorry!" Heidi immediately said. "We were with bestemor and bestefar! They were helping us with our project." They said.

"Don't worry girls, its okay." Hans said. Both girls sighed in relief and took their seats. "This time." Anna added, causing both girls to gulp a little. After eating for a while, Heidi finally decided to ask her question. "Mama, Auntie Elsa?" she began. "Yes." Elsa responded. "What are some stories from your childhood?" All the adults immediately looked up. "What do you mean?" Anna asked. Estelle shrugged, "just some things that happened when you guys were kids, its nothing to get excited about." Estelle explained. Elsa sighed, and the girls began to reminisce about before the accident.

"But what about after that? When you guys were like ten or eleven?" Mathias finally asked. "All these stories are from when you guys were my age." Anna sighed and looked away, Elsa as well. "It isn't a happy story girls." Kristoff said. "It's best left until you're older." "Why?" Haakon asked. "Yeah! I want to know now!" Heidi said. "Girls…" Hans warned. "Please mama." Estelle asked, her face full of hope once again.

"Okay," Elsa finally sighed. "After dinner we will tell you all the story." All the other adults looked up at Elsa with alarm. "Really?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded, "If we don't tell them now, someone else will. It's better they hear the whole story from us." Kristoff nodded, "I agree." "Me too." Anna said. The three adults looked towards Hans, the one with the most to lose from the telling fo the story. He eventually sighed and nodded, "I suppose it is time."

Half an hour later, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, were in the salon, waiting for the oldest four children to get ready for bed. They had left extra time to tell this story, because they were sure there would be hundred of questions. Eventually, they all came in, their eyes shining with excitement.

"Now, children, this story is full of people who made mistakes. Nearly everyone in this story made a mistake in one way or another, but that doesn't mean they are bad people. Okay?" Everyone nodded, anxious to hear the story.

Slowly Elsa explained how Anna had woken her up to play, and how she accidently hurt her with her powers. She told of the trolls, of them being separated. "But why?" Heidi asked. "I thought you said love was the key to controlling your powers, not being separated!" Elsa smiled, "yes, but we didn't know that back then." She explained. "Oh," Heidi said, sitting back to listen to the rest of the story.

Anna continued, about how lonely she was as a child, how she never knew why Elsa had locked her away. Elsa briefly mentioned also being lonely, the struggle of learning how to control her powers seemed too great. Then they spoke about the believed death of their parents.

As they skipped ahead to the coronation they paused to look at the children's faces. They were all staring at their parents, their eyes wide. None of them could believe the suffering their parents had endured during their childhood. They also already knew that Hans had grown up without love, and Kristoff had lost his mother at a young age. None of them cried, just waited to hear what would come next.

Elsa sighed, she explained how scared she was for the coronation, how tense. Anna told how she was excited, hoping to find love. She explained how she met Hans, how she thought he was her true love. All the kids wrinkled up their nose at this thought, causing the adults to laugh. Then came the exciting part, the freeze. It took a long time to explain this, for none of the children could picture Elsa doing something like that.

At the end of the story, when Elsa managed to thaw the kingdom, everyone burst out cheering, and they all came and gave Elsa a big hug. "I knew you would do it the whole time mama!" Haakon said. Elsa smiled and kissed each one of them on the head. Then they ran and hugged Hans and Kristoff and Anna. "I'm glad you are all happy now!" Estelle said, smiling at her parents. All the adults nodded, "yes, we are." Anna said. "It's almost like a fairy-tale!" Kristoff laughed, "true."

"Okay kids. To bed!" Anna exclaimed, herding them out the door and down the hall to their rooms.


	93. Double Pregnancy

**Double Pregnancy**

"Ugh." Elsa moaned, as she sat up in bed. She didn't feel so good, and as soon as she moved a wave of nausea overcame her and she had to sprint for the toilet. In her mind, this meant that Anna was right, and she did have a strange stomach bug. Once she had taken care of her business, she slowly walked toward Anna's room. Creaking the door open quietly, she saw her still asleep. Kristoff had left early for a meeting with the ice harvestors, and Hans had gone off to a meeting, so Elsa decided to crawl into bed and cuddle with her sister. This also meant waking her up. "Uh. Ten more minutes, please Asta…" Anna mumbled, unaware of what was happening.

"I'm not Asta." Elsa moaned. At this point Anna was conscious enough to remember that Gerda agreed to watching the children and getting them to school for the next little while. "Elsa?" she questioned. "You were right, it was a stomach bug, and now I have it too." Elsa said, rolling over. "It's exactly like yours, wake up, nausea, then it disappears and leaves you feeling tired and weak." Elsa explained, having had it for two days now. As soon as Elsa said this Anna opened her eyes wide. "Uh… Elsa." "Hmmm…" Elsa said. "I don't think it was a stomach bug…" At this Elsa also sat up, ready to hear what Anna had to say, but it was at that moment that Anna had a wave of nausea overcome her. Once she returned she looked away from her sister sheepishly. "I think… well…" Anna took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant." Anna said, shushing Elsa from screaming.

"I thought you guys were done?" Elsa said, confused. Anna nodded, "we were, but well… things got a little heated on Valentine's day, and well… this is the result." Elsa nodded, "me and Hans also got a little too playful on Valentine's day… although for us it was on purpose." Elsa said laughing. Then she realised what this meant. "Does that mean… I'm also pregnant!?" Elsa said, almost shocked. She didn't think it was possible, she was older, and her last pregnancy didn't end so well. Anna only shrugged her shoulders, "maybe. I have a doctor's appointment at noon today, you could come too." Elsa nodded and decided she would do just that.

"Well, girls. Anna was right, you are both pregnant, and both about two and a half months I would say." The doctor said a few hours later. Anna simply sat there, taking in what she just heard. This meant that she would have five maybe even six children. As much as this scared her, she was also happy. Elsa only smiled, humming all the way down the hall. After a few minutes Anna laughed, "just think Elsa, these babies were conceived the same day! Maybe they'll be born the same day too!" Elsa laughed too, "maybe!" she said.

"I should tell Kristoff," Anna sighed, knowing her husband would not be so pleased. Elsa nodded, "what if we have a party… since there are two pregnancies. That way he'll be in a good mood, he won't be able to get upset because the whole family will be there, and then he will have so many people congratulating him that he'll forget he was ever upset about it." Anna smiled at this idea and nodded. "Let's do it!" she said, leaving the two girls scrambling to plan a dinner party for that night.

"Hi Everyone!" Elsa announced in the middle of dinner that night. Her entire family, as well as most of the castle staff were there. "I just wanted to say, that this is not simply a dinner party. Anna and I actually have an announcement for everyone." Anna nodded and stood up next to Elsa. Looking out at her family Anna smiled, "Children, husbands, in about six and a half months there will be two more children to care for and love!" Hans gasped, and jumped up running to his wife and kissing her right then and there. But then, suddenly, he realised it could be Anna who was pregnant, and expecting twins again, so he looked into Elsa's eyes. Elsa smiled and nodded, prompting yet another kiss.

Kristoff looked relieved that it wasn't Anna, "but mama! You said two babies!" Heidi exclaimed. Anna nodded, "that's right. Elsa's having a baby, and so am I!" she said. All the children immediately stood up and ran to their mother's hugging them tight. Hans just stood smiling, ecstatic for the arrival of their third child, while Kristoff sat and looked a little stunned.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked Kristoff, concerned. Kristoff nodded, his face slowly forming a smile. "It's one more person to love!" he said. "I'm happy, really happy. I just wasn't expecting it." He said. "It's not like we were trying!" Anna smiled and laughed, kissing her husband passionately. The rest of the evening was spent trying to guess the gender, planning for the birth, designing the nurseries. It was quite a night indeed


	94. Illness

**Illness**

A few months later, tragedy struck Arendelle Castle yet again. "Ugh, Anna moaned as she opened her eyes one morning." Kristoff, hearing his wife smiled and rolled over, draping his arm over Anna's chest. "Kristoff…" Anna moaned, instantly knowing something was wrong. "Get the doctor" she whispered.

This woke Kristoff up quickly, he was awake and putting his clothes on within a few moments, "why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, concern all over his face. Anna nodded, "I feel really sick." She groaned, closing her eyes again. Kristoff nodded and ran out of the room. He was worried, _Anna is only six months pregnant, she can't have the baby now, and if she's sick… will that harm the baby? She's never been sick while pregnant…_ Luckily at this point he reached the doctor's office at that exact moment, effectively stopping his thoughts. "Doctor!" he said, "It's Princess Anna! Something's wrong."

Five minutes later the doctor was in the room with Anna, examining her. Kristoff was by her side, holding her hand. "Well?" he asked as the doctor finished up. The doctor nodded towards the door, indicating that he would like to speak to Kristoff in private. Kristoff gulped, knowing that this often meant something bad. With Anna once again asleep,

"Anna seems to have a strain of flu that has been going around. Now, normally this is not serious, unless a young child catches it. As she is pregnant however, it could pose a potential problem to your child. The most serious is a premature birth. Second serious is that the baby gets an infection called Amonianisis, which often causes birth defects." The doctor paused to allow Kristoff to process all this. "The best treatment is to keep her fever down, don't let her move around too much, and keep her well hydrated." Kristoff nodded. "And try to keep the children away, it has potentially deadly consequences for those under five." Kristoff nodded again and thanked the doctor.

The next few weeks were extremely difficult, for Anna was tired of spending time in bed, and everyone wanted to see her. However, only Kristoff would see her, for Elsa was pregnant, keeping her and Hans away, and nobody wanted the children to get sick.

"We want mama!" Asta cried to Elsa one day. Elsa's heart broke, knowing how devastating it must be to be prohibited from seeing your own mother. She sat there, with Asta on one leg, and Liam on another, and tried to think of how to calm the children. She couldn't even say mama will be fine, because she didn't know if that was true. Even more heartbreaking was the look on Heidi's face everyday. She was being exceptionally good, dressing herself, eating herself, and going to school herself, even helping Estelle get ready most mornings. But upon coming home every afternoon, she would find her Auntie Elsa and say "Is Mama better yet?" Every day Elsa had to shake her head and give Heidi a hug. And every day Heidi would nod, smile a little and walk to her room. And every day when Kristoff went to tuck her into bed, he would find her crying, just waiting for her mother to feel better.

There were two months of this, the fact that Anna was pregnant severely delayed the healing process. Everyone waited and coped as best as they could, nervous not only for Anna but extremely worried for the baby. The day that the doctor gave the all clear was almost magical. Anna had been feeling better for about a week, however, every day the doctor said there was still too much risk for the baby if she got up. So Anna remained in bed and away from the children. Then one day, the doctor came in and nodded his head, saying that Anna seems to be in good health, and the baby should be okay now.

Anna smiled, slowly climbing out of bed, it took a moment for her to find her balance, especially since her stomach had grown significantly over the last two months. Once she was ready, she took Kristoff's arm and began to walk down the hallway. First they ran into Elsa and the twins, Elsa shrieked upon Anna. "Anna!" she yelled, standing as quickly as she could and hugging her sister, again, as best as she could. With both of them near the end of their pregnancies it was quite difficult. The twins also jumped up and hugged their mother, "mama!" they shouted laughing. It was smiles all around. Anna couldn't help but laugh at each person's reaction. It was similar for everyone. A scream and a hug. Especially from Heidi and Mathias who had missed her quite a lot.

The worry wouldn't go away until after the birth, as there was no way of knowing if the illness had affected the baby in any way, however, Anna's health was enough to celebrate at this moment


	95. Twin Cousins

**Twin Cousins**

"Hans! Hans!" Elsa tried to shake her husband awake. Similar to her last birth, she was awoken in the middle of the night by a contraction and a feeling of wetness all around her. "Hans! I'm having the baby!" Elsa exclaimed, this time sure of it. Hans bolted awake. "I'll go fetch the doctor!" he said, standing up and putting on his night robe, however, Elsa grabbed his hand. "Please, don't go." she said, remembering the last time she was in labour and Hans didn't return until after the baby was born. Hans nodded gently and walked to the door.

"Can someone get the doctor?" Hans shouted, hoping someone would hear him. Luckily, everyone seemed to have heard him, because every single door opened. Adgar Idunn Anna and Kristoff all came running out, followed by six very sleepy children. "Elsa's in labour, we need the doctor, he said to Adgar, in hopes he would go find him. Adgar smiled and nodded, leaving to find him. Idunn and Anna entered the room, and all the children sat on the floor, quickly falling asleep. Kristoff sighed and began picking the children up and carrying them back to bed, Hans decided to help him out.

Ten hours later all the children were up, had eaten breakfast, Heidi and Estelle had both gone off to school, and the rest of the children were in the playroom with Gerda. Inside the room, Elsa was still working hard, the pain was mind numbing, but she was in good spirits. Anna however, was beginning to get a little worried. She thought she had been feeling a few early labour contractions, but as she wasn't positive, she said nothing. She simply sat next to her sister, and encouraged her. Whenever a contraction hit she would take a deep breath and look away. "Anna, honey, are you okay?" Idunn asked after a few of these. Anna swallowed and nodded, "wonderful!" she said. Idunn nodded, but could clearly see that something was up.

About an hour later, Anna's water broke, she gasped as a painful contraction hit her. "Ahh!" "Anna?" Idunn asked. Once the contraction was over she looked towards Idunn, "my water just broke." She said, thinking that this was the worst possible time. Idunn's eyes widened, as did the doctors. After all, there was only one doctor, and now two labours.

Anna was told to climb into the bed next to Elsa. Luckily it was large enough for the both of them to lie down and still have space between them. The doctor began going between the two girls. Anna's labour was going very rapidly, Elsa's was a little slower and a little more strenuous.

Two hours later a rippling scream tore through the castle, as Elsa managed to finally deliver the baby. Just as the doctor was sighing in relief, Anna began to yell, she could feel the baby's head, and it was not a pleasant feeling. The doctor quickly handed Elsa's baby to Idunn to clean up, and went to catch Anna's child. The two children, were born only five minutes apart.

"They're like twin cousins!" Anna exclaimed a few minutes later as the sisters held their children for the first time. Elsa laughed and nodded, "Mama, can you get Hans and Kristoff?" Elsa said, on the verge of falling asleep. Idunn smiled and nodded, opening the door.

She realised as she went to notify the father's of the birth, in all the chaos, no one had told Kristoff that Anna was in labour. "Hans, Elsa had a girl" Idunn said, smiling at the new father. "And Kristoff" Idunn took a deep breath, making sure he was ready of the news, "Anna also had a girl."

Kristoff's eyes widened, "what!?" he exclaimed. Idunn smiled, "Anna went into labour while Elsa went into labour, she had the baby only a few minutes after Elsa." Kristoff sat for a minute processing this news. Then Hans and Kristoff both went into the room. They were met with a gorgeous sight. Anna and Elsa were asleep next to each other, both little girls asleep in their arms. Neither husband could bear to wake their wives, so they just sat down next to the bed and waited.

When the girls woke up they saw their husbands and smiled, "Meet you daughter!" they said in unison. Elsa handed the baby to Hans and Anna handed hers to Kristoff, both father smiled as they held their newborn daughters. "Now we just need names," Kristoff said. Everyone nodded, and began to think. At the same time all the children were on their way to meet the babies.

Mathias and the twins entered first, walking over and stood next to Anna. Then Estelle and Haakon came and stood next to Elsa. Heidi was the last one in, and she stood right at the foot of the bed, so that she could see both babies. "They're cute." Mathias said. "What's their names?"

Anna smiled, "your little sister is named Erika Elise Anna Idunn Elsa." "And your cousin is named Kari Agda Elsa Idunn Anna." Mathias nodded. "Hi Kari!" Estelle said, allowing her younger sister to grip her finger. Smiling the family spent the rest of the day together, forgetting about all other tasks that needed to be completed.


	96. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

"Papa." Yes Heidi? Kristoff said, "Can I stay up until midnight?" This caught all the adult's attention. Kristoff and Anna met eyes, Anna gave a brief nod and Kristoff smiled. "You may try." He replied. Hearing this Estelle also wanted to stay up, "Can I mama?" she asked. Elsa smiled, and nodded. "I suppose." "Me too!" Mathias and Haakon yelled. Hans laughed, "tell you what, you can all try to stay up until midnight, nut I don't think you'll be able too." The kids all took this as a challenge, "yeth we will!" Asta said, gripping her uncles leg. Hans only smiled and returned to his book.

"Oh! I just love New Years!" Olaf yelled, walking into the room. "Olaf!" Haakon yelled walking over to the snowman and giving him a hug. "Oh! I just love warm hugs!" "Ooooh! What's that?" he asked, looking at the little red wagon sitting on the ground. "It'a a wagon!" Estelle exclaimed, "wanna ride?" Haakon said. Olaf jumped in the wagon and laughed, especially when Heidi began to pull him around. The children played together with Olaf for hours, and as they mover towards nine o clock all the adults were shocked that all the children were still awake.

However, fifteen minutes later both the twins had fallen asleep in the wagon. Mathias and Haakon were also looking quite tired. Kari and Erika had been asleep for hours. It was another hour and a half though before Mathias and Haakon fell asleep.

Heidi and Estelle, although tired, were still awake. They were sitting together in a corner reading some books. "Girls, its almost midnight!" Anna yelled when she saw the time was 11:58. "Really!" Heidi yelled, almost in disbelief that they had made it. Anna nodded and handed them some party hats and confetti. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the family shouted together, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

For the next two minutes everyone celebrated, happy to be together. And then, Estelle and Heidi both fell asleep, at exactly 12:03. The parents smiled, and decided they had better transfer all of these kids to bed


	97. Family Portrait

**Family Portrait**

"Okay, Idunn and Adgar, you guys will stand together on the right. Then Kristoff, Anna, Hans and then Elsa. The six adults quickly got into position, having done this many times before. Now, Elsa and Anna, you guys sit down on that bench, in the same place though, and hold the babies.

Then the painter began telling the kids where to go. "Perfect, now, Heidi and Estelle, you two stand right behind your mother's." The painter watched as the two girls went and stood in the right place. "Now, Mathias, you take the twins and stand in front of your father, the twins in front of you." It took a few minutes for the twins to understand that they had to stay still, but once they did the painter was happy. "Okay, now Haakon, you stand in front of your father!" Haakon smiled and skipped into place, Olaf followed him, taking a place beside Elsa, and Sven came and lay on the side.

"Perfect!" the painter exclaimed, "now smile!" However, at that moment Kari began to cry. Elsa tried to soothe her, but to no success. "I'm sorry everybody, I need to feed her." Everyone nodded and sighed, as Elsa left the room to feed the baby. Twenty minutes later everybody got into place again, only for the twins to decide they didn't like their spot.

"No!" Asta screamed. "I WANT TO STAND NEXT TO OLAF!" Anna sighed, "Asta, you can sit next to Olaf in the next portrait. "THERE'S TWO OF THESE THINGS!" Haakon yelled after hearing what Anna said. "Haakon, not appropriate." Elsa scolded. "Liam, switch places with Asta and this will be settled. "But I want to be next to Olaf!" Liam said, tears in the corners of his eyes. Hans sighed, Olaf go stand between the twins. "No! The twins should stand together!" Anna said, attached to this idea. Elsa sighed, "Olaf, can you sit in front of the twins?" Olaf giggled and did as Elsa said, settling the argument once and for all.

"Are we ready now?" the painter asked, slightly annoyed. The family nodded and the painter began to paint. For exactly five minutes, that's when Heidi had an itchy nose. "My nose itches!" she exclaimed, causing Mathias to start laughing. Elsa sighed, "Heidi, itch your nose quickly, and Mathias stop laughing, now!" The children immediately obeyed, a little scared of their aunt, who was becoming more and more frustrated.

Once again, the painter started to paint again, but unfortunately, Erika began to cry. "Oh! I'm so sorry, she needs a diaper change… and perhaps a feeding." Anna said, blushing. Everyone sighed but allowed Anna to take care of the baby.

And so, it continued, two hours later, the painter had barely made a dent. It took over ten hours for the painter to finish, but once he had everyone was stunned by the results. It was perfect, the painter had captured each detail of the royal family perfectly. "I love it!" Estelle exclaimed. Everyone simply nodded along.

"Can you create five replica's?" Adgar asked, thinking about having one in each of the adults rooms, one in the royal archives and one in the portrait gallery." The painter nodded, shaking Adgar's hand. "Thank you." He said. And with that the royals left to eat dinner, leaving the painter to his work.


	98. The Birthday of a Troll

**The Birthday of Troll**

"Come on! Let's go!" Kristoff shouted, sighed as none of his family was there yet. Today the family was going to visit the trolls, for two reasons. One because Kristoff hadn't seen his adoptive family since Erika was born, and secondly because it was Grand Pabbie's birthday, and there was a huge party planned.

It took another hour, but eventually everyone was ready to go. "Let's go Sven!" Kristoff exclaimed, prompting Sven to begin the long walk up into the woods. Two hours later, the family had arrived.

As usual, all the trolls were asleep, but that did not last for long, as Heidi and Mathias quickly ran into the middle of the field. "Guys! We're here! Come on out!" Heidi yelled. Heidi just loved satnding in the middle of the circle when all the trolls rolled out of their balls and began to yell. The other children, not so much.

"It's Heidi and Mathias!" Bulda yelled, upon recognizing their faces. "Oh! You're getting so big!" she yelled. The other trolls agreed, and then Cliff commented that the rest of the royals were there too.

And so, the party began. The trolls threw the kids around, met the newest royal babies, saying some songs and made their famous mud pies. None of the humans cared for any, well, except for Kristoff. He ate four of them, successfully grossing Anna out.

Hours later Pabbie finally rolled through the crowd to greet the royal family. "Happy Birthday Great Grandpabbie!" Anna's children yelled, throwing themselves on the old troll. "Kids! Kids! Off of Grand Pabbie, he's too old of that!" Kristoff yelled, scolding them. Grand Pabbie simply laughed, "It's alright." He said. Elsa's children came up next, "Happy Birthday Pabbie!" they said, giving him a like hug. Pabbie chuckled, for he felt extremely loved in that moment. In fact, he felt so loved, that for the first tim in a long time, he was able to capture a little piece of the Northern Lights.

He took this little bit of light, and created an amazing light show, that captured both the humans and the trolls. "Woah!" the children called when it was done. "Again! Again!" Asta shouted. Pabbie laughed, he was at his happiest when he was surrounded by his entire family, and today, surrounded by both his own family, and his adopted family, he decided it was one of the best days of his long life.


	99. Crawlers

**Crawlers**

"Kristoff! Elsa!" Anna called, as she ran down the hall with Erika in her arms. Today Erika had begun to crawl, and even though she had seen it happen so many times now, Anna still found it extremely exciting. "Hello? Anyone!" she yelled again. After a while she got tired and stopped, "your mama isn't as young as she used to be!" she told the baby, smiling. "Come on, lets go find you papa and auntie!" Erika gurgled in approval and Anna began walking around the castle.

Eventually, she found the two of them together in the gardens. "Guys! Look at this!" she said. But before she could put the baby down, Elsa interrupted her, "no look at this!" Anna sighed, "but mine is really amazing!" "So is mine!" Elsa argued. Finally, Anna sighed, okay. She set Erika down and looked at Elsa who simply pointed at Kari. Kari was hustling from one tree to another, crawling as fast as she could.

Anna laughed, "oh Elsa! That's what I wanted to show you! Look!" she said, pointing at Erika who was crawling over to Kari. Elsa laughed, "oh my! They really are like twins!" Anna laughed, "it would seem like their development is on the same track!"

The three adults stood and talked a while longer, until the other children got home from school. Heidi, Estelle and Mathias all came running into the gardens, laughing and talking. "Kids, have you done your homework?" Kristoff asked. "Aw, do we have to!?" Mathias asked. Elsa laughed, "yes, you have to. Now get to it." The three children sighed and turned back to go into the castle.

Just before they left, Kristoff added, "If you guys do a good job and get done before dinner, we can go on a sleigh ride with Olaf and Sven tonight!" The three smiled and began running inside to get their homework done, they just loved sleigh rides with Olaf and Sven.

"I should go and relieve Gerda!" Anna said a moment later, remembering that she had left the twins with her. "And I should go check on Haakon!" Elsa said. She was fairly sure he was okay and just playing in his room, but she wanted to be sure


	100. April Fool's

**April Fools'**

"Boo!" Liam yelled, jumping out from behind a door when his mother walked by. "Ahhhh!" Anna screamed, before realizing what had happen. "Oh! Liam!" she yelled, albeit playfully. Liam just stood there laughing. "Why did you do that?" Anna asked. "Because it's April Fools Dya!" he said. "Haakon said to trick and scare people!" Anna only laughed. She had forgotten that it was Aprils Fool's day. Although jumping out from behind the door wasn't really a prank, Anna decided to let him have her fun.

When she got to the dining room, she discovered another prank the kids had tried to pull. She found a note on the table, it almost would have fooled her if not for one major mistake…

 _DEAR MAMA_ _and Mama,_

Anna smiled as she immediately recognized Estelle and Heidi's handwriting.

Unfortunately, many of the teachers at school have decided to not come into work today. Because of this school is canceled for the rest of the year. until further notice. For the rest of the week! Sorry for the inconvenience. We will see your children next week!

Headmaster

Karlsson

When Anna had finished reading, she laughed, shaking her head. When the girls came down for breakfast she smiled. "So, I guess there is no school today huh?" The girls both looked confused, "why ever not?" Heidi asked, holding back a laugh. "Well, it seems like some of the teachers don't want to work today…" Heidi and Estelle looked at each other and smiled. "I guess you know what this means?" Estelle nodded, "we get to spend the whole day at the castle!" Anna smiled, "yes, and you can help the castle staff get rid of all the spiders!"

Heidi and Estelle both immediately grew quite serious. "What do you mean?" Heidi asked, immediately looking around for any sign of spiders. "Well, there is a huge spider infestation they just found. Today they are going to go andget rid of them. Anyone who stays in the castle must help." Estelle and Heidi just looked at each other. "Mama," Heidi said. "We have something to tell you…" Anna looked mildly interested, "yes?"

"We wrote that note, none of it is true. It was just an April Fools joke. Don't be mad." Anna just smiled, "I know." She said. "I also know there were no spiders." Anna laughed at the girls faces. "Now come and eat up, school starts in one hour. Where are your brothers?" she asked. Both girls shrugged and sat down to eat. That is when Elsa walked in, she looked terrible. There was some sort of soapy thing all over her hair, her dress was sopping wet, and her blue dress was stained with purple splotches. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

Elsa sat down grumbling a little. "The twins happened to me." She said, glaring at her sister. Anna's mouth hung open, "wha-what happened?" he asked. "Well, I left my room, and Asta threw water on me. She said that Haakon told her to play pranks on people today. Then, I was walking down the hall, and Liam threw a bunch of blueberries at me. And finally, Liam and Asta ran ahead of me, and climbed up the stairs. As I walked under them, they dumped a pile of whipped cream on my head!" Anna giggled at the thought of her children attacking Elsa like that. Elsa only glared at Anna harder. "Sorry! So sorry Elsa!" she said, "I'll talk with them, I promise." Elsa nodded, "good."

"Hey Els?" Anna asked a few minutes later. "Uh huh?" "Have you seen Haakon and Mathias?" Elsa shook her head. "No, you mean they haven't eaten?" Anna shook her head, "no, and school starts in half an hour." Elsa nodded, "we should go find them…" Anna nodded, and as Heidi and Estelle went to pack their bags and head to school, Anna and Elsa walked towards their sons' room. "Haakon? Mathias?" Anna called.

As they were halfway to their room, they ran into Haakon. "Haakon, have you seen Mathias? He is going to be late for school!" Anna said. Haakon nodded, "He's in bed, sick!" he said, running off. Anna sighed, and the two girls continued to Mathias' room. When they got there, they found Mathias lying in bed, red spots covering his face. "Hi sweetie", Anna greeted. "I'm sick, mama." Mathias groaned. Elsa sighed, she felt his forehead, and noticed they were warm. However, she also noticed that there was a super hot cloth underneath his head, that he likely used to make him feel hotter. Elsa smirked at Anna. "Well, I guess we will have to get the doctor," she said. "He'll probably give you the fish oil and that other green goopy medicine he gave us as a kid!" Anna nodded, "yes. Oh, that stuff tastes terrible," she added. It was at this moment that Mathias decided he did not want a visit from the doctor. "I'm okay mama!" he said, running out of the room. Anna laughed as Mathias went running out of the room, rushing to get ready for school. The children at this point had all realised that it was pointless trying to prank their parents, as each time they were pranked back, even better. This meant that the rest of the day seemed quite dull compared to the events of the morning


	101. The Bullies

**The Bullies**

"What's wrong Haakon?" Elsa asked as her son came through the door in tears. "I don't like school!" he yelled. Elsa was confused, today she had dropped him off, and he was having a great time. He was so excited to start school and be like his older siblings. Why, he practically skipped into the classroom. "Why?" Elsa asked. But Haakon only sat and cried.

A few minutes later Mathias came in, "Hey, Mati!" she called. "Yeah?" "What happened at school today?" she asked. "Oh…" Mathias looked away from Elsa. "Well… some people… may have called him a selfish baby prince…" Elsa opened her eyes wide. "And were you one of these people?" Mathias gulped… "well… no… but I didn't try to stop it."

At this point Haakon quickly jumped out of Elsa's lap and ran to hit Mathias. "I hate you!" he screamed. Luckily Elsa managed to pull Haakon away from Mathias before any physical damage could ensue. "Mathias, why would you do something like that? I thought you knew better." Mathis looked at his feet, "I do… I'm sorry. They're my friends, and… and they told me if I stopped them that they wouldn't be my friends any longer." Elsa sighed.

"Mathias, I know that it's hard to go against your friends, but if your friends are doing something you know is wrong, you have to stand up for what you know is right. Standing by and letting something happen is just as bad as actually doing it. Look how hurt your cousin is!" Mathias nodded and tried not to cry. He hated it when someone was disappointed in him. "Mathias look at me." Elsa said, Mathias looked up and bit his lip. "Mathias, a true Prince looks out for what is right, no matter how hard it is. You may lose some friends that way, but if they really want to do the wrong thing, then they are not a true friend; and I guarantee you that you will make many friends in your life, and if you do the right thing, they will be true, lifelong friends." Mathias thought about what his aunt was saying and nodded. "I'm sorry Haakon. I made a mistake. Family comes first." He said. Elsa smiled as the boys hugged.

The next day at school, Mathias stood up for his cousin, and it felt really good. "You can't say that to him!" he yelled when the boys began to tease Haakon yet again. "You can't go against us!" one boy said. "A true prince does what's right, and what your doing is wrong. If you don't want to be my friend that's okay, because I have Haakon, and he is a true friend… and cousin." He replied, taking Haakon's hand. Smiling at Haakon he stood a little taller. He meant what he said and he was ready to lose his friends. But they had a surprise in store for him.

They apologized. "We're sorry. We shouldn't have done that." They said. "We want to be your friend Mathias. Please?" Mathias smiled. "Only if you'll let Haakon in the group!" he demanded. The boys looked at each other for a moment before smiling, "deal!" one of them said. From that day forward, Haakon didn't mind going to school anymore


	102. Life is Good

**Life is Good**

"Are you ready?" Elsa called out, watching the faces of her family and townspeople. Everyone shouted, and nodded, just as they always did. Elsa smiled, and stomped her foot on the ground. The ground was instantly coated in ice, the people's shoes grew blades. The fountains froze in beautiful patterns, and a light snowfall began. It was the middle of August, and yet, nobody thought twice about the strangeness of it. For those under fifteen, they didn't even understand that snow shouldn't exist in summer. That is how long ago, the great freeze occurred. Nearly fifteen years prior.

For whatever reason, this particular day, Elsa was in a very melancholic mood. She kept thinking about her past, both the good and the bad. She remembered the happiness of her early childhood, then the horrible accident. She remembered the thirteen years of separation, and her fear at her coronation. She remembered thawing Arendelle and all the love that she felt. She remembered Anna falling in love with Kristoff and her with Hans. She remembered their marriages and the return of her parents. And she remembered the birth of all the children. As she thought of each child's birth she also located them on the skating rink.

Heidi was practicing some new figure skating tricks, showing off to some of her school friends. Then she found Estelle, who was sitting and sipping hot cocoa alone on the bench. She was smiling as she watched everyone skate around. Mathias was next, he seemed to be having some sort of a race with Haakon and some other boys. Having already located Haakon, she searched for the twins. Of course they were together, having not started school yet, they didn't really have friends outside of each other. They were both skating slowly, only having just learned a few months ago. Holding hands they were extremely focused on the task of skating. She sighed, content and started looking for Erika and Kari. She quickly found Kari, she was sitting across the rink with Hans, watching her and clapping. Elsa created a few special snowflakes and sent them right towards her. Kari couldn't stop laughing she enjoyed it so much.

Finally, she found Erika, who was holding on tight to both Anna and Kristoff's hand, the two were slowly pulling her around the rink, getting her used to wearing skates.

Elsa smiled to herself, she never would have imagined her life turning out like this. But she was glad it did. "Hey snowflake!" Adgar said, skating up to her with Idunn. "Hi!" she greeted. "You looked thoughtful, everything okay?" Idunn asked. Elsa nodded, "just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a loving family!" she said. Adgar smiled, as did Idunn and they hugged. A moment later, Anna, Kristoff and Erika joined in. Then Hans came over with Kari. One by one the children also noticed the hug, and joined in. Heidi, then Mathias, Haakon and Estelle, and finally the twins.

The royal family of Arendelle was arguably the happiest most loving family in the world, and no one would have it any other way

 **Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for reading, and for showing so much support. Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story, however, likely I will post another story of one-shots about this family. I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks again for reading!**

 **Have a great day**

 **TheTrueDisneyQueen**


End file.
